En un regard
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: William est gravement blessé lors d'une intervention.
1. Chapter 1

_En un regard_

Titre : En un regard

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden

Genre : Romance, Drama

Catégorie : M

Résumé: William est gravement blessé lors d'une intervention.

Une idée que j'ai eu comme ça, vraiment en un instant alors je ne sais pas encore tout à fait où cette histoire ira, ni si elle sera longue ou non. Dans tous les cas le premier chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, et j'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fiction :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

La journée avait été radieuse. En ce mois de mai, les fleurs poussaient partout tout autour de la ville et dans les jardins, l'hiver était bien terminé et la population de Toronto savourait enfin le retour des beaux jours.

Le poste numéro quatre avait été relativement calme cette dernière semaine, quelques larcins, quelques plaintes, mais ni meurtres ou disparition.

Tous avaient remarqué l'humeur plutôt joyeuse de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, les nombreuses et longues minutes pendant lesquelles il s'éclipsait de son bureau pour rejoindre la morgue. Là où se trouvait la source de son bonheur. Et un bon nombre de ses collègues savaient qu'il garderait cette humeur au moins jusqu'à la fin du mois, date d'anniversaire de son mariage avec le Docteur Ogden deux ans plus tôt.

C'est ainsi avec un long soupir de contentement, qu'il rangea le dernier carnet se trouvant sur son bureau. Il se leva, éteignit la lumière, se dirigea vers la porte et il prit son chapeau. Il arriva au bureau de George à qui il sourit simplement en passant à côté de lui.

-Je m'en vais George, murmura-t-il, je vous dit à demain.

-Bonne soirée Monsieur, répondit son ami en souriant.

William acquiesça et il arpenta le plateau central pour se diriger vers la porte du poste de police. Il monta les deux petites marches lorsque la voix de son supérieur se fit entendre par-dessus le brouhaha du poste.

-MURDOCH.

Celui-ci se figea sur place. Il soupira profondément et il leva les yeux au plafond quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'Inspecteur Brakenreid.

-Monsieur?

-Un hold-up à la banque centrale, on y va, Crabtree, Higgins et Jackson nous accompagnent, et on passe à l'armurerie. Le type semble violent.

-Mais Monsieur j'avais prévu de...

-J'veux pas le savoir, moi aussi j'avais prévu une soirée tranquille avec ma femme. Elles nous attendront, elles ont l'habitude.

William ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais pour une fois, il maudissait le fait qu'il soit un policier pour qui le devoir passe avant tout. Il s'était imaginé cette soirée depuis qu'il avait quitté Julia au déjeuner. Ils l'avaient passé dans le parc le plus proche, à parler de tout et de rien, et remarquant qu'ils étaient seuls dans un coin reculé, il n'avait pas hésité à l'attirer contre lui. Elle s'était laissé faire simplement en riant, il avait croisé son regard et il l'avait embrassé, encore et encore, alors qu'il pressait son corps contre le sien, allongé sur elle, l'entendant pousser de faibles gémissements de plaisir. A contre cœur, ils avaient dû se séparer, mais avec la promesse que le soir même ils reprendraient là où ils s'étaient arrêtés et qu'ils iraient encore bien plus loin. Alors à cet instant précis, William se maudissait d'être l'homme d'honneur qu'il était, car il savait sa soirée et sa nuit beaucoup moins agréable qu'il l'avait imaginé.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsque la jeune femme entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle se trouvait à son bureau. Après avoir terminé des rapports, elle avait pris un livre qu'elle lisait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle avait été prévenue que son époux était parti en intervention et qu'il ne rentrerait que tard, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à l'attendre chez eux. Julia préférait attendre qu'il revienne au poste de police. Comme il le faisait toujours, il passerait la voir à la morgue et ils décideraient ensemble s'ils rentraient chez eux, ou si il allait être trop débordé pour l'accompagner. Elle ne s'attendit pourtant pas à entendre son téléphone résonner, car William était toujours venu personnellement la prévenir, et à cette heure aussi tardive tout autre personne savait qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à la morgue. Plus depuis qu'elle était Madame Murdoch.

Julia décrocha le combiné, plaçant un crayon à la ligne où elle avait arrêté sa lecture et elle prit la parole.

-Docteur Julia Ogden?

 _-Docteur c'est l'Inspecteur, je..._

-Que puis-je pour vous? Vous avez un corps?

 _-Nous sommes...à l'hôpital, fit la voix grave de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid à l'autre bout du fil, Murdoch...il..._

-Est-il blessé? Lança Julia en sentant son cœur manquer un battement.

-Oui, vous devriez venir.

Alors le Docteur Ogden ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle raccrocha simplement le combiné à la hâte. Savoir que William était blessé la mettait dans tous ses états, elle tremblait comme une feuille. _" Je vous en prie, faites que ce n'est pas grave, je sous en supplie"_ , répéta-t-elle dans sa tête pendant tout le trajet, jusqu'au moment où elle entra dans le hall. Elle demanda la chambre de l'Inspecteur Murdoch et on l'y conduisit aussitôt. Elle entra en un bond pour voir George debout au bout du lit, son visage blessé de plusieurs brûlures. Elle croisa son regard une seconde à peine avant de regarder l'homme qui se trouvait dans le lit, immobile, son époux.

-William? Dit-elle en se précipitant à son chevet.

-Julia, tu...es là?

Elle fronça les sourcils, remarquant enfin dans quel état il se trouvait. Lui aussi il avait des brûlures sur le visage, mais ses yeux, ils étaient fermés et deux larges cotons blancs se trouvaient posés dessus.

-Julia, répéta William d'une voix tremblante, je ne vois rien.

* * *

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

_Encore perci pour vos reviews ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tôt**

L'intervention semblait être la routine. Un homme s'était introduit dans la banque, arme au poing et il menaçait de tuer toutes les personnes présentes si l'employé au comptoir ne lui remettait pas la somme d'argent qu'il réclamait. La police était rapidement arrivée sur les lieux.

Ce fut en un bond que l'Inspecteur Murdoch quitta le fiacre, juste derrière l'Agent Crabtree et avant d'entendre son supérieur en faire de même après lui.

-Éloignez la foule George, avait lancé William en regardant le monde s'amasser sur le trottoir.

Il prit une seconde pour regarder toutes les personnes présentes. William n'arrivait jamais à comprendre l'inconscience des gens. Tous se pressaient pour voir quelque chose, sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir si l'homme à l'intérieur du bâtiment venait à surgir au dehors et se mettre à faire feu sur les passants un peu trop curieux. Il vit une petite fille aux boucles blondes, âgée de trois ans à peine, debout devant son père qui semblait à tout prix vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passait. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine un instant. Si lui aussi il avait une petite fille telle qu'elle, jamais il ne prendrait un tel risque. William ne comprenait pas la réaction de certains parents parfois. Lui qui avait vu tant de fois le danger, la souffrance et la mort, il ne savait que trop bien à quel point il voulait que les personnes qu'il aime les évitent.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne reprit pieds dans la réalité que lorsque George éloigna l'homme et sa fille se tenant sur le trottoir d'en face, puis, il accorda toute son attention à l'Inspecteur Brakenreid qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-Apparemment il a un fusil et il menace d'abattre le responsable de l'établissement, un certain John Wright.

-D'après Mademoiselle Grant qui se trouvait dans la banque lorsqu'il est entré, lança un policier en uniforme qui les avait alerté de la prise d'otage et qui désigna la jeune femme se tenant un peu plus loin, il réclame deux milles dollars.

-Deux milles dollars? Répéta William abasourdi.

-Il ne relâchera personne d'autre temps qu'il ne les aura pas.

-Avez-vous pu avoir un autre contact avec lui? Demanda William.

-Non Monsieur, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

-Connait-on son identité?

-Non, nous ne savons rien sur lui.

-Tentez de trouver qui il est, que Mademoiselle Grant vous fasse une description et qu'on établisse un portrait robot.

-A quoi ça va vous servir Murdoch? Lança Brakenreid.

-A connaitre ses motivations.

-On s'en contre-fiche, rétorqua son supérieur, il veut deux milles dollars et il détient des otages, nous sommes plus nombreux et armés. On entre, on tire, on le cueille et on en parle plus. Avec un peu de chance, nous serons rentrés pour le dîner.

-Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée Monsieur, murmura William, il a des otages et il pourrait bien tirer sur l'un d'entre eux si nous entrons par la force.

-Que proposez-vous?

-Lui donner ce qu'il demande, du moins lui faire croire que nous lui donnons ce qu'il souhaite. Nous gagnons ainsi du temps et lorsqu'il voudra fuir avec l'argent, nous n'aurons qu'à l'arrêter lorsqu'il sera le plus vulnérable.

-C'est bien joli ça Murdoch, mais deux miles dollars, c'est difficile à trouver.

-Il ne nous en faut que cinq cent, répondit plus bas William pour expliquer son plan en détail, nous formons des paquets et à l'intérieur nous y glissons simplement des feuilles de papier. Dans la précipitation, il ne comptera pas, il ne verra que les liasses se trouvant au-dessus et lorsqu'il se croira en sécurité...

-...On le ferre, bien pensé, termina l'Inspecteur en lui accordant un clin d'œil, HIGGINS, cria-t-il avant de se diriger vers le jeune homme un peu plus loin.

William resta là, immobile quelques instants, levant son regard vers le bâtiment en soupirant profondément, la nuit s'avérerait longue, il en était persuadé.

Il avait ainsi fallut plusieurs heures pour rassembler une partie de la somme demandée. Pour les billets factices, les agents Higgins, Jackson et Crabtree avaient dû couper des morceaux de journal de la taille identique à des billets de banque. Les Inspecteurs Brakenreid et Murdoch avaient tenté de garder le contact avec le preneur d'otages, ils avaient voulu en savoir davantage sur lui. Mais fort était de constater qu'ils ne pouvaient rien en tirer, l'homme se murait dans son silence de l'autre côté de la porte, répétant inlassablement qu'il ne souhaitait qu'avoir l'argent et qu'il prendrait avec lui un otage pour quitter la banque en toute sécurité et pour ne pas être arrêté une fois qu'il aurait ce qu'il demandait.

Ainsi le soleil se couchait sur Toronto. L'air se rafraîchissait, seuls les lampadaires diffusaient leur lumière blafarde dans la rue à présent déserte, les passants ayant été repoussés jusqu'au bout de la rue. William se trouvait adossé au mur du bâtiment, attendant simplement que ses collègues ne viennent avec l'argent et lorsque l'Agent Crabtree lui apporta la mallette, il se dirigea vers lui et il prit la parole.

-Alors George, murmura William, vous avez l'argent?

-Tout est là Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant la mallette sombre que William prit aussitôt.

-Bien, soupira celui-ci, dans ce cas je vais entrer, lorsque les otages seront sortis , éloignez-vous des portes et laissez-le partir, nous le suivrons à distance.

-Et l'otage qui restera avec lui? Demanda Thomas en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si tout se passe bien, ce sera moi, répondit William en plongeant son regard dans le sien, et je connais les risques Monsieur.

-Nous ne savons rien sur cet homme, il pourrait vous abattre dans la seconde où vous entrez.

-Il aurait déjà pu le faire à travers la fenêtre, répondit William en la désignant d'un mouvement de tête, il ne me tirera pas dessus.

-Vous avez intérêt à avoir raison, rétorqua Brakenreid en le pointant du doigt, je ne veux pas me faire étrangler par le Docteur Ogden.

A l'évocation de son épouse, William ne pu retenir un timide sourire. Il savait que son supérieur avait raison, Julia serait folle de rage de savoir qu'il prenait un tel risque. Il savait à quel point elle cachait son inquiétude derrière un tendre regard et un timide sourire. Il la connaissait si bien depuis tant d'années, qu'aujourd'hui il savait qu'au fond d'elle-même elle était morte de peur qu'il ne soit blessé. Mais Julia avait toujours su le cacher, lui souhaitant un "bonne chance", lui souriant afin de l'encourager à faire son devoir. Si son épouse avait été à ses côtés à cet instant, une fois encore elle aurait plongé son regard dans le sien, elle lui aurait sourit tendrement et sa main aurait effleuré sa joue. Elle n'aurait rien dit, aucun mot n'aurait passé la barrière de ses lèvres, mais William aurait compris. Il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux, les mots leur ont souvent manqué par le passé, mais leurs regards disaient toujours ce qu'ils éprouvaient au plus profond de leur cœur.

Sortant doucement de ses pensées, William referma avec force ses doigts sur la mallette, puis, après un dernier regard accordé à ses collègues, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Monsieur Romart, je vais entrer avec l'argent que vous avez demandé, lança William d'une voix sûre, vous allez libérer les otages comme nous l'avions convenu.

-A l'exception d'un seul, fit la voix de l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Et ce sera moi, répondit William, quoi de mieux qu'un Inspecteur de police? Mes collègues vous laisseront partir.

Le silence retomba pendant de longues et interminables secondes, chaque policier se tenant prêt à intervenir si le besoin se faisait sentir. L'Inspecteur Brakenreid porta la main à son arme en croisant le regard de William lorsque l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte reprit la parole.

-D'accord, vous entrez, je libère les otages et vous restez avec moi jusqu'au moment où je serai en sécurité avec l'argent.

-Bien, répondit William, je vais entrer.

Après une dernière inspiration, William monta les deux petites marches conduisant à la porte d'entrée de la banque. Il entendit le loquet se déverrouiller de l'autre côté et il vit la porte s'entre-ouvrir. Il la poussa et il entra. Il se retrouva aussitôt nez-à-nez avec un homme bien plus grand que lui, à la carrure imposante, aux yeux sombres et au cheveux aussi clairs que les rayons du soleil. Il tenait contre lui une jeune femme qui ne se débattait pourtant pas. En un regard, William fit le tour de la pièce. Le hall d'entrée était presque vide. Il n'y avait que deux employés assis sur le sol, deux femmes et un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années. La banque était presque totalement plongée dans le noir à l'exception de quelques lampes à huile brûlant par-ci par-là. L'homme en face de lui fit signe aux personnes un peu plus loin de se lever. Tous s'exécutèrent dans le silence et il relâcha la jeune femme qui s'approcha aussitôt du petite garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras. Puis, il fit un geste vers la porte. William acquiesça et il s'en écarta pour voir les otages quitter rapidement les lieux avant que l'homme ne referme la porte violemment derrière eux.

-Vous avez l'argent?

-Tout est là, répondit William en lui montrant la mallette.

Sans un mot il s'en saisit et il la posa sur un bureau un peu plus loin pour l'ouvrir. William serrait les poings en le voyant compter les billets, l'air se raréfiait et il sentait la sueur perler dans sa nuque au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait danser les billets dans ses mains.

-Vous m'avez menti, le compte n'y est pas, rétorqua le jeune homme en lui montrant le journal caché entre les billets au fond de la mallette.

-Ecoutez, vous...

-Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter, lança le jeune homme en pointant son arme sur la poitrine de William, je ne suis pas idiot. Vous avez essayé de m'avoir, et vous n'allez certainement pas me laisser quitter cet endroit. Elle avait raison une fois encore.

-Elle? Répéta William. Qui?

-Aucune importance, murmura-t-il en riant doucement, c'est mieux ainsi après tout. Si je sors je serai abattu ou jeté en prison, alors quand bien même continuer? Quittez cet endroit si vous ne voulez pas mourir.

-Monsieur Romart, je peux vous aider, si...

-QUITTEZ CET ENDROIT ! Cria-t-il avant de tirer une balle dans le sol ce qui fit sursauter William. Sinon je vous abats, murmura-t-il.

William inspira alors profondément et il acquiesça, puis, doucement, il ouvrit la porte pour quitter la banque. Une fois dans l'embrasure de la porte, il croisa une dernière fois le regard du jeune homme, sans un mot celui-ci ouvrit son manteau et William se figea sur place. Il reconnut les explosifs qui se trouvait à sa taille.

-Dites-lui que je l'ai fait pour elle, murmura le jeune homme avant de craquer une allumette et de l'approcher du dispositif.

-Non, ne...

L'inspecteur Murdoch ne termina pas sa phrase. La déflagration lui brûla le visage et il fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres dans la rue. Il entendit les cris autour de lui mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait beau essayé d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne voyait rien, ses paupières étaient lourdes et il avait mal, tellement mal.

* * *

Lorsqu'il termina son récit d'une voix tremblante, les larmes de Julia coulaient déjà librement sur ses joues. Elle avait voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais pourtant, elle n'avait pu retenir sa tristesse et sa douleur de voir à quel point son époux souffrait. Il lui avait tout raconté, alors qu'il se trouvait dans ce lit allongé, alors qu'elle regardait son visage meurtri et ses yeux couverts d'un épais pansement. Elle avait tenu sa main, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit, lui donnant le courage de continuer son récit. Bien entendu, William n'avait rien remarqué de son état, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avait terminé et qu'il sentit une larme tomber sur sa main qu'il comprit.

-J'ai été aveuglé par l'explosion, murmura-t-il, c'est pour cela que je ne vois plus rien, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, répondit Julia en sentant sa voix écorcher sa gorge.

-Y a-t-il...est-ce que je vais rester...

-Je l'ignore, le Docteur Parks l'ignore aussi, il faut le temps, il faut...Il faut que tu te reposes William, dit-elle en caressant tendrement son front, je suis là, je reste avec toi. Je ne te quittes pas un seul instant.

William ne répondit pas, resserrant ses doigts sur ceux de son épouse qui essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Elle savait que les blessures étaient sans doute graves, mais elle était aussi soulagée de savoir que William était en vie. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté de le perdre. William était là, blessé, gravement blessé, mais en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Doucement, elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fut surpris, mais pourtant, il l'embrassa à son tour une seconde plus tard.

-Ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres, s'il te plait ne pleure pas.

Julia ferma alors les yeux et elle posa son front contre le sien, savourant la sensation du souffle tiède de son époux sur sa peau, sentant son cœur battre dans la paume de sa main qu'elle avait posé sur son torse. William était là, en vie.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :) Voici la suite, bonne lecture !_

* * *

William dormait profondément, dans son rêve, il se trouvait dans un jardin gorgé de soleil.

 _Le ciel se colorait de rouge tout doucement. Il se trouvait assis sur une couverture, le dos contre un arbre, en paix. Il n'avait que rarement été autant en paix qu'à cet instant là. Tout semblait parfait, sans même qu'il ne saches pourquoi ou comment. Il ferma alors les yeux quelques instants, prenant une profonde inspiration. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en sentant des mains se poser doucement sur son torse._

 _-Encore à rêvasser Inspecteur Murdoch? Murmura cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien dans le creux de son oreille._

 _William sentit des lèvres douces se poser dans sa nuque pour y laisser un baiser, puis une mèche de cheveux caressa sa joue, les mains glissèrent sur son torse pour s'approcher de son pantalon alors que les lèvres de la jeune femme se scellèrent aux siennes. Il sentit leur douceur, leur gout sucré, cette langue audacieuse qui demandait la permission d'approfondir le baiser. Il accepta. Une seconde plus tard, la longue danse sensuelle commença. Il plaça ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui le surplombait et il l'attira tout contre lui, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer qu'ils se séparèrent à peine. Leur nez se frôlaient toujours et William pu sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirer en un long sourire. Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Son regard se plongea dans le sien, dans ces yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant, ces yeux qu'il avait regardé avec amour tant de fois, ce regard tendre, doux, espiègle, là où il voyait cette petite étincelle briller. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme, faisant échouer sa main derrière son oreille, em_ po _rtant avec lui une de ses mèches rebelle._

 _-Je rêvais de toi, murmura-t-il doucement, rien que toi, Docteur Ogden._

 _Elle lui sourit à nouveau et elle s'éloigna à peine de lui, s'asseyant sur ses genoux tout en caressant son torse à nouveau, sans quitter son regard._

 _-Tu es belle, ajouta William, tellement belle que je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder, encore et encore._

 _Il s'approcha d'elle et doucement il la fit basculer pour se retrouver couché au-dessus, pour l'embrasser, pour sentir les caresses de son épouse se diriger vers son intimité alors qu'elle poussait de nouveau des gémissements de plaisir. Puis, il quitta sa bouche pour plonger son regard dans le sien, comme il le faisait si souvent. Mais il ne vit rien, sa vue était brouillée. Il distinguait à peine les contours de son visage. Son souffle s'accéléra, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine._

 _-Julia, murmura-t-il pris de panique, Julia..._

 _-Je suis là, répondit la voix de son épouse._

 _Le noir l'envahit, il n'entendait que le son de la voix de la femme qu'il aimait, il pouvait sentir son parfum, encore le goût sucré de ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais il lui était impossible de la voir. Il tendit la main dans sa direction, mais il ne la sentit pas, ses doigts se refermaient dans le vide._

 _-Julia, fit-il plus fort, je ne te vois plus. Où es-tu? Julia? JULIA!_

William se réveilla en sursaut. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un faible soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Julia.

Il prenait doucement conscience à nouveau. Il se souvenait de l'endroit où il se trouvait, sa tête lui tournait, ses yeux le brûlaient. Il sentait une douleur sur sa joue droite, un poids sur son ventre, une chaleur autour de sa main gauche, un souffle régulier sur son torse à travers la blouse qu'il portait. Instinctivement, il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais il en était incapable. Il sentait quelque chose de lourd et de froid dessus. La dure réalité lui sauta au visage. L'intervention à la banque, l'explosion, l'hôpital, le pronostic des médecins, les larmes de Julia. Il avait perdu la vue.

Il tenta de bouger les mains, mais l'une d'elle restait prisonnière. Il se concentra alors. Il sentait ce parfum qu'il connaissait si bien. Il y avait ce poids sur son flanc gauche, ce souffle régulier. Son épouse devait se trouver assise à côté du lit, sa tête sur son ventre, tenant sa main, endormie. Doucement, William bougea sa main valide pour l'approcher d'elle. Ses doigts touchèrent délicatement ses cheveux. Il fit glisser ses doigts entre ses boucles blondes. Son chignon était un peu défait, il pouvait le sentir grâce à la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait faire danser ses mèches entre ses doigts. Il sourit tendrement. Il avait toujours aimé glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de la femme qu'il aimait, il l'avait souvent regarder fermer les yeux à la délicate caresse et nombreuses avaient été les fois où il avait plongé son visage dans son cou, savourant le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux défaits, souvent en pagaille, alors qu'elle murmurait son prénom du bout des lèvres, sentant son corps brûlant pressé contre le sien, juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent ce point de non-retour, explosant dans un cri de plaisir et de plénitude.

Elle se réveillait doucement. Elle sentait la douleur dans son dos, reprenant ainsi pieds dans la réalité. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, sans cela, elle sentirait l'odeur des draps autour d'elle et la tension dans son dos n'existerait pas. Elle avait la joue posée sur quelque chose de dur, de chaud qui bougeait à peine comme animé par une respiration lente et sereine. Pourtant Julia sentait cette douce caresse, ses cheveux danser entre les doigts de son époux. Cela ne pouvait qu'être son époux, il n'y avait que lui pour la caresser de la sorte. Elle savoura cet instant quelques secondes, avant de se souvenir pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette position, assise sur la chaise à côté du lit, son corps penché sur celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'intervention, l'appel à la morgue, William dans un lit d'hôpital, ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux cachés par d'épais pansements blanc. A contre cœur, de peur de voir que ce cauchemar était bien réel, Julia ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur se serra aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Il était là, étendu, immobile, laissant simplement ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux, défaisant toujours un peu plus son chignon. Elle resta immobile, le regardant simplement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était réveillée et ce fut tout à loisir qu'elle pouvait l'observer, dans les moindres détails. Ses muscles, ses bras, sa main qui tenait la sienne, les contours de son visage, sa barbe naissante, l'arrête de son nez, ses cheveux sombres, cette blessure sur sa joue. Julia donnerait tout ce qu'elle possédait à cet instant pour pouvoir lui retirer les bandages sur ses yeux, pour plonger son regard dans le sien, pour y voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, pour se perdre dans ces yeux chocolat, pour y voir cette étincelle y briller, pour lui dire par ce simple geste à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point il était essentiel à sa survie, à quel point elle était soulagée de le savoir en vie. Mais au lieu de cela, elle restait immobile, le regardant simplement, se souvenant de toutes les fois où elle avait pu lire dans le regard de William toutes ses émotions, ses doutes, ses peurs, ses joies.

Elle ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle,mais elle vit William resserrer avec plus de force ses doigts sur les siens et cesser de caresser ses cheveux en une seconde à peine.

-Ah Docteur vous êtes réveillée, fit la voix de George derrière elle.

William se figea sur place. Depuis combien de temps Julia était-elle réveillée? Qu'avait-elle fait pendant ce temps là? L'avait-elle regardé? Avait-elle pleuré? Non, il aurait sentit ses larmes et les spasmes, même les plus imperceptibles, secouer son corps. Sa respiration n'avait pas changé, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle devait être calme à simplement rester auprès de lui, comme elle lui avait promis.

Après un dernier regard, Julia se redressa, adressant un timide sourire à George qu'elle vit à peine dans la pénombre de la chambre.

-L'Inspecteur m'a demandé de vous faire venir au poste, continua le jeune homme, pour l'autopsie.

-George, je ne peux pas, répondit Julia en adressant un simple regard à William, je dois...

-Vas-y, fit simplement la voix de William, ils ont besoin de ton rapport.

-William, nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé, cet homme a fait exploser une bombe et il est mort, et à cause de lui tu...

-Une autopsie est nécessaire dans chaque enquête de police, coupa l'Inspecteur Murdoch de sa voix la plus sûre, tu es responsable de la morgue de la ville et c'est à toi de le faire.

Elle ne répondit pas, le regardant simplement et soupirant profondément. Ce détail n'échappa pas à son époux qui apporta leurs mains toujours liées à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur celle de la jeune femme.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je saurai rester seul, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Quoiqu'il en soit je trébucherais sur mes pieds aussitôt hors du lit, dit-il en riant doucement.

Julia ne pu s'empêcher de secouer la tête de gauche à droite en riant doucement avant de se pencher sur son visage et de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bien, dans ce cas je te laisse, je reviens dès que possible, mais William promets-moi une chose.

-Quoi?

-Ne quittes pas ce lit, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et ne fais pas de blagues, dit-elle en riant doucement, tu es un piètre comique.

Elle le vit faire la moue et elle rit une fois encore avant de l'embrasser un peu plus longtemps pour reprendre la parole sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime William, murmura-t-elle en caressant son front.

Elle l'embrassa une fois encore et elle le quitta aussitôt. Il ne se passa pas une seconde que William sentit le froid l'entourer. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la proximité du corps de Julia lui donnait de la force et de l'énergie. A présent qu'elle se trouvait loin de lui, c'était comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui-même. Il prêta l'oreille pour l'entendre passer son manteau, puis ses pas se dirigèrent vers la porte, George était encore là, il pouvait entendre ses pas plus lourds sur le sol également.

-George? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui Monsieur?

-Il y a-t-il eu d'autres blessés?

-Jackson et moi-même, nous avons quelques contusions et quelques brûlures, mais nous allons bien Monsieur, en quelques jours il n'y paraîtra plus rien.

-Bien, soupira William, me voila rassuré.

Sans un mot, George et Julia échangèrent un regard avant que la jeune femme ne se tourne une dernière fois vers le lit de son époux.

-A plus tard.

-A plus tard, répondit simplement William.

Puis, l'Agent Crabtree et le Docteur Ogden quittèrent la pièce sans un mot. Pourtant, une fois dans le couloir, Julia poussa un long soupir, s'adossant quelques instants au mur.

-Il va guérir Docteur, murmura George, l'Inspecteur Murdoch est costaud, il s'en sortira.

-Les brûlures sont graves George, répondit timidement Julia, je crains qu'il ne retrouve jamais la vue.

-J'ai confiance, je sais qu'il le fera. Il a connu pire.

-Puissiez-vous avoir raison, acquiesça Julia, puissiez-vous avoir raison, répéta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas lent dans le couloir pour quitter l'hôpital, l'Agent Crabtree sur ses talons la suivant en silence jusqu'au poste de police.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos reviews! Voici la suite :)_

* * *

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque le Docteur Ogden entra dans la morgue. Depuis tant d'années, elle connaissait les lieux par cœur. Elle n'alluma pas tout de suite la lumière, arpentant le long couloir d'un pas lent, laissant sa main effleurer à peine la rambarde en métal, froide et dure. Le bâtiment devait être vide à cette heure encore matinale, car seuls ses pas résonnaient. Tout était silencieux, endormi. Julia se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si ses assistants s'étaient empressés de partir avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle soupira profondément. L'Inspecteur Brakenreid avait dû leur demander de déposer le corps à autopsier la veille, il lui avait laissé passer la nuit auprès de son époux. William. En pensant à lui, le cœur de Julia se serra l'espace d'un instant dans sa poitrine. Qu'allait-il devenir à présent? Elle n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour parler avec un Docteur, elle n'avait pas vu ses yeux blessés, mais son confrère n'était de loin pas confiant. Il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais. Julia, elle, elle voulait croire qu'il se trompait. Elle voulait croire au miracle, elle connaissait William, elle savait par quoi il était passé. Elle connaissait toutes ses épreuves, toutes ses douleurs. Elle savait où se trouvait chaque cicatrice sur son corps, elle savait que chacune d'entre elle aurait pu être la cause de la perte de son époux. Et William était encore en vie, malgré tout.

Dans la pénombre de la morgue, sentant le froid, la mort, l'entourer, Julia ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle posa sa main sur les carreaux en émail et elle soupira profondément.

-Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle tout bas, William guérira je le sais.

Elle resta là, dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, les yeux fermés, en silence, priant dans sa tête. Oh le Docteur Ogden ne priait plus depuis bien longtemps, elle avait perdu toute foi à la mort de sa mère alors qu'elle n'avait été encore qu'une enfant. Depuis ce jour là où elle l'avait vu s'éteindre, elle ne croyait plus en Dieu. Elle lui avait demandé pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, de l'épargner, de la sauver et sa mère était morte un matin de Novembre après des mois de maladie. Après ce jour là, elle n'avait plus prié. Elle avait tenté, lorsqu'elle savait sa mort prochaine dans un cercueil, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans cette cellule avant son exécution. Le jour où elle avait quitté l'hôpital, tenant à peine debout pour retrouver William qu'elle savait aux mains d'Eva Pierce. Seule dans cette forêt sombre, incapable de dormir et sachant que si elle fermait les yeux elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Toutes ces fois là, elle avait voulu prier, pour lui, pour eux. Mais jamais les mots ne venaient, elle entendait inlassablement dans son esprit cette petite phrase _" Ne prie pas, tu vas le perdre sans cela, rappelles-toi ce qu'il s'est passé? Les prières ne le protégeront pas. Crois en lui, crois en William. Crois en lui seul"_

-Je t'en prie William, murmura Julia en sentant une larme glisser sur sa joue, n'abandonnes pas .

Elle resta encore immobile quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau et de reprendre son souffle. D'un revers de manche, elle essuya ses joues, elle retira son chapeau et son manteau qu'elle accrocha au porte manteau à l'entrée de son bureau, puis, elle alluma enfin la lumière. Elle descendit les deux petites marches menant au plateau central, là où se trouvait la table d'autopsie. Elle y regarda le corps qui s'y trouvait allongé, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Elle se dirigea vers le meuble en bois un peu plus loin pour y préparer ses outils, puis, elle les posa sur la petite tablette à roulettes et elle s'approcha du corps. Après une dernière inspiration, elle prit le haut du drap et elle le descendit sur la poitrine de l'homme étendu. Elle le regarda quelques instants, sentant la nausée la gagner. L'homme qui avait faillit tuer son époux se trouvait là sous ses yeux et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr. Au-delà de la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, c'était également un dégoût d'une toute autre nature. Le corps était largement mutilé, brûlé sur presque sa totalité, la peau ayant fondue par endroit sur son squelette, des lambeaux de peaux pendant comme des bout de chiffons. Cet homme avait voulu en finir avec la vie, elle en était persuadée. Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de quitter la banque en vie et le Docteur Ogden savait que son travail constituait à aider les policiers à savoir pourquoi. Alors après une dernière inspiration, elle se mit au travail, se concentrant sur sa tâche, chassant dans un coin de sa tête la pensée de son époux allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, oubliant que l'homme qui en était le responsable se trouvait sur sa table d'autopsie. Elle fit la dissection avec application, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle lava le corps aussi bien qu'elle le put, elle prit ses empreintes dentaires, lui retira la chaînette et le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou, elle ausculta ses organes internes, puis, elle le recousu et elle le recouvrit du drap.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle nettoyait ses instruments. Elle le fit pendant un long moment, bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne le faisait en temps normal, perdue dans ses pensées, ne voulant pas quitter la morgue et affronter à nouveau la réalité. Elle se lava les mains et lorsqu'elle suspendu la serviette au-dessus du lavabo, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Elle vit entrer Miss James dont elle croisa le regard aussitôt.

-Bonjour Rebecca, dit-elle doucement à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Bonjour Docteur Ogden, je...je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, je croyais...

-Il fallait faire l'autopsie, coupa doucement Julia en jetant un regard vers l'homme étendu plus loin, je viens juste de terminer pour l'amener à l'Inspecteur Brakenreid.

-Mais en quoi une autopsie est nécessaire? Il s'est fait exploser c'est évident et devant les policiers qui l'ont bien vu.

Rebecca vit alors le Docteur baisser les yeux, fuyant son regard pour le poser sur le sol quelques instants, prenant une profonde inspiration.

-Je, suis désolée, murmura la jeune femme, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça c'était...idiot.

-Je vais apporter mon rapport à l'Inspecteur, répondit Julia pourtant avec douceur, pourriez-vous le mettre dans la chambre froide s'il vous plaît? J'ignore si je vais revenir aujourd'hui, s'ils ont besoin d'analyses complémentaires vous pourrez les faire. Je souhaite rejoindre William. Il a besoin de moi.

-Je comprends, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Julia lui adressa alors un timide sourire et se dirigea vers son bureau pour y prendre ses affaires. Elle repassa son manteau, plaça son chapeau sur sa tête et elle prit le dossier qu'elle venait de signer, puis, elle quitta la morgue sans se retourner, rejoignant le poste de police rapidement. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se diriger vers le plateau central, se dirigeant directement vers le bureau du chef du poste par le petit couloir en face de la porte, afin que personne ne la remarque. Elle fut soulagée de voir que personne d'autre que lui ne s'y trouvait. Elle frappa alors doucement à la porte et lorsqu'elle le vit lui faire signe d'entrer, elle s'exécuta et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

-Alors?

-Rien de plus évident que ce que nous savions, répondit Julia en lui tendant le dossier, il a brûlé vif, des éclats de la bombe se sont logés dans plusieurs parties de son corps, la charge d'explosifs devait être très forte pour lui infliger de tels dommages, il a perdu une partie de son visage et le médaillon qu'il portait autour de son cou s'est profondément fondu dans sa chair, j'ai eu de la peine à le retirer. Cet homme s'est suicidé.

-Quand il a vu qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il a demandé, grommela Brakenreid en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-Il en avait eu l'intention bien avant, répondit Julia.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela?

-Mon intuition, on ne se rend pas à une prise d'otages pour réclamer de l'argent, une somme aussi grande, que l'on sait que nous n'aurons pas, pas avec autant d'explosifs. Il se savait condamné.

-Murdoch a dit qu'il a compris qu'on l'avait roulé et qu'il l'avait fait pour _Elle._

-Qui?

-Nous l'ignorons toujours mais nous allons trouver.

Julia acquiesça simplement et se dirigea vers la porte à nouveau avant de reprendre la parole dans l'embrasure.

-Si vous avez besoin d'analyses supplémentaires, remettez-vous en à Miss James, je retourne auprès de mon mari.

-Docteur? Lança l'Inspecteur pour attirer son attention avant qu'elle ne sorte. Romart a essayé de le sauver. Il lui a dit de quitter le bâtiment, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

-Le mal est fait pourtant.

-C'est Murdoch, nous le connaissons, dans deux jours il va venir au bureau et reprendre son travail.

-Les brûlures sont graves Inspecteur, il lui faudra bien plus de temps.

-Nous garderons son bureau dans l'état, ne vous en faites pas. Allez le trouver, il va avoir besoin de vous.

-Merci, répondit simplement Julia avant de quitter le bureau et le poste de police sans se retourner pour rejoindre une fois encore l'hôpital où se trouvait son époux.

* * *

L'entretien avec le Docteur Parks dura de longues minutes que le couple passa assis sur le lit de William, se tenant la main. L'Inspecteur Murdoch avait insisté pour quitter l'hôpital rapidement et ce ne fut que grâce au statut de son épouse qu'il en eut l'autorisation. De retour à l'hôtel, il allait avoir besoin d'elle constamment, pour se déplacer, s'habiller, se nourrir, se laver, et ils en prenaient doucement conscience.

-William, murmura Julia en caressant sa joue alors que le Docteur Parks avait quitté la pièce, te rends-tu compte que tu ne pourras rien faire seul?

-Dans un premier temps, les deux premiers jours peut être. Mais ensuite la vue reviendra et tout sera comme avant. L'Inspecteur peut bien se passer de toi deux jours.

-William, insista Julia dans un souffle, j'ai peur que cela ne dure bien plus longtemps et je ne pourrai pas être...

Il la coupa alors en portant sa main à son visage. Bien que ne voyant pas, Julia fut étonnée de constater qu'il semblait savoir exactement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sa main se cala là où elle s'échouait toujours, son pouce sur ses lèvres, son annulaire derrière son oreille. Il l'attira tendrement contre lui et elle le vit hésiter une seconde. Puis, son pouce dessina le contour de ses lèvres et se posa une courte seconde sur le bout de son nez. Il s'approcha un peu plus. Elle sentit son souffle sur sa bouche, elle l'ouvrit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sentir sa respiration s'accélérer et William sourit. Voila ce qu'il avait attendu, de sentir le souffle tiède de Julia se mêler au sien, ainsi, il pouvait la voir devant lui. Il connaissait son visage dans les moindres détails, il n'avait pas besoin de la voir de ses propres yeux. Nombreuses avaient été les fois où il avait fermé les yeux en pensant à elle, il savait exactement comment son corps se moulait au sien, la distance qui séparait son oreille de son nez, la finesse de ses lèvres, la hauteur de son front. A présent que leurs souffles ne faisait plus qu'un, il savait précisément de combien de millimètres il devait s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser. Lorsque le nez de William frôla le sien, Julia ferma les yeux. Elle voulait lutter, lui dire qu'elle ne succomberait pas à son charme, qu'il était hors de question qu'il ne détourne la conversation, mais elle en était incapable. Les lèvres de William touchèrent les siennes. Elle sentit cette délicieuse décharge électrique dans son corps tout entier, cette infinie sensation de plénitude, ce sentiment incomparable de se trouver là où elle devait se trouver, à sa place, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. La langue de son époux glissa sur ses dents et elle le laissa entrer, sentant avec quelle force il menait la danse. L'autre main de William se posa sur sa cuisse et elle poussa un faible gémissement de plaisir. Il la sentit tressaillir et sans cesser de l'embrasser, il sourit. Tout ses sens étaient en éveil, il ne voyait peut être pas, mais le goût de son épouse ne lui avait jamais parut aussi délicieux, le son de ses gémissements n'avaient jamais autant raisonnés si mélodieusement, son parfum l'envoûtait littéralement et la peau de son cou ne lui avait jamais paru aussi douce et fine sous ses doigts.

-William, murmura Julia en brisant leur baiser à bout de souffle, ne...ne me distrait pas. Nous avons une conversation très sérieuse et...

-Rentrons à la maison, s'il te plait et continuons cette _"conversation"_ dans notre chambre, répondit William avant de l'embrasser une fois encore avec délicatesse et passion à la fois.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Voici la suite :)_

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel Windsor avait été long et périlleux. L'Inspecteur Murdoch et le Docteur Ogden avaient encore échangé un long et langoureux baiser. Ils avaient senti la tension monter entre eux, leurs souffle s'accélérer. Julia n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les cheveux de William, plaçant son autre main sur son torse. Elle avait alors sentit ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts, sa langue s'était enroulée avec plus de force autour de la sienne, la main de William sur sa cuisse était remontée un peu plus haut et ses doigts s'étaient profondément enfoncés dans ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient alors séparés, à bout de souffle, posant leur front l'un contre l'autre, tentant de se calmer, se souvenant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Julia s'était levée, elle avait aidé William à passer sa chemise dont elle ferma les boutons un à un en se concentrant sur sa tâche pour ne pas succomber à irrésistible envie de caresser le torse de son époux. Elle l'aida à mettre sa veste, puis ses chaussures. Il se leva et elle lui prit tendrement le bras.

-Nous pouvons y aller? Demanda-t-elle tendrement.

-Oui, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de quitter cet endroit.

Julia acquiesça et sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent tan bien que mal vers la porte. Les doigts de William se refermaient avec force sur le bras de son épouse, il tendait une main devant lui par moments, incertain de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Fais-moi confiance, murmura alors Julia, il y a trois marches là, fais attention.

Ainsi, elle le guida jusque dans la rue. Les bruits de l'hôpital lui avaient été déstabilisant, mais ceux de la rue, en étaient presque effrayants. William se figea sur place plusieurs fois, tournant sa tête dans toutes les directions. Un enfant criait un peu plus loin, il y avait un vendeur de poisson, une calèche lancée à vive allure dans la rue, une sonnette de bicyclette. A cet instant, l'environnement lui semblait si dangereux qu'il en eut le souffle coupé et qu'il refusa de faire un pas de plus. Julia remarqua aussitôt la réaction de son époux et elle le regarda avec attention. Elle pouvait voir dans son attitude que quelque chose n'allait pas, il semblait aux aguets, terrifié. Un bref regard autour d'eux et Julia comprit. Doucement, elle s'avança vers lui, lui prenant tendrement la main.

-Chéri tout ira bien, nous sommes à deux pas du fiacre, tout te paraîtra plus calme à l'intérieur et lorsque nous serons dans notre chambre, tu pourras te reposer.

-Et si, si jamais, je ne retrouverais la vue? Je vais trembler à chaque seconde? Je vais être pétrifié lorsque je sortirai? Je devrai rester à ton bras tout le temps?

-Nous allons affronter cela ensemble William, je serai là, nous trouverons un moyen, nous allons chercher une canne dès demain et tu apprendras à te déplacer et à vivre à nouveau.

-Et mon travail? Que vais-je devenir? La maison qui est en chantier?

Julia resta silencieuse un long moment. Elle voyait cet homme si courageux et fort, cet homme qu'elle si connaissait bien, son héros, à présent, faible et terrifié, pris de doutes et envahis par la peur du lendemain. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Il lui était même incapable de plonger son regard dans le sien, de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui dans son regard. Même ce détail, pourtant si important pour eux, ils n'y avaient pas le droit. Elle regardait ces pansements blancs, ce bandage encerclant sa tête et tout ce qu'elle pu faire fut de resserrer ses doigts autour des siens.

-Ensemble nous viendrons à bout de cette épreuve William, murmura-t-elle tendrement, rentrons à l'hôtel, tu as encore besoin de repos.

Il ne répondit pas et elle s'avança simplement vers lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'une attitude telle que celle-là était inappropriée dans une rue aussi fréquentée que celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais Julia n'avait jamais eu que faire des " qu'on dira-t-on". A la fin de ce bref et tendre baiser, ils reprirent leur route doucement, toujours étroitement enlacés, Julia guidant William jusqu'au fiacre le plus proche. Elle l'aida à y grimper et elle en en fit autant à sa suite. Une fois tous les deux installés sur la banquette sombre, la jeune femme posa tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux. Elle soupira profondément et après un regard accordé à William, elle déposa un baiser dans sa nuque, sentant les poils de sa barbe lui chatouiller les narines.

-Je t'aime William, murmura-t-elle, et tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il ne répondit pas, resserrant son bras autour de la taille de Julia pour la maintenir contre lui, et ainsi, ils firent le voyage en silence, simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte de la suite derrière eux que William soupira enfin profondément, soulagé de ne plus être à la vue de tous. Il ne pouvait pas voir leurs regards de pitié, mais il l'entendait dans leur voix. Et il ne le supportait pas. Cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être encore plus faible et amoindris qu'il ne le pensait.

-Souhaites-tu que je commande quelque chose à manger? Demanda Julia en s'éloignant de lui le laissant un peu perdu au milieu du couloir.

-Oui, j'ai un peu faim, admit William, mais je voudrais également...faire, un...brin de toilette.

-Bien entendu, je commande et je m'occupe de toi, continua la jeune femme en retirant son chapeau et son manteau.

-Julia c'est euh...gênant.

-Quoi? Soupira Julia à présent si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Je t'ai vu nu un bon nombre de fois William, dit-elle d'une voix amoureuse sur ses lèvres, et nous avons pris bien des bains ensembles.

-Mais là c'est...différent.

-Je suis aussi médecin William, ne t'en fait pas. Tu n'as pas être gêné en quoique se soit. Viens, dit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne pour le guider vers la chambre, je vais te faire couler de l'eau et je te laisserai seul, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain de l'autre coté de la chambre. Sur le chemin, William butta dans un petit guéridon et il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Même sa propre chambre s'avérait être un terrain semé d'embûches. Une fois dans la salle de bains, Julia le quitta pour se pencher sur la baignoire et elle fit couler l'eau. Puis, elle déshabilla délicatement William. Elle avait besoin de toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas laisser ses mains et ses lèvres glisser sur le corps de son époux. Elle voyait à quel point sa respiration s'accélérait et lorsqu'elle lui retira son sous-vêtement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres, sentant ce désir si puissant naître dans le bas de son ventre. William avait mémorisé chaque geste de son épouse, il avait sentit son souffle se couper au fur et à mesure que les vêtements s'échouaient sur la chaise un peu plus loin, il pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de Julia. Il savait que son corps réagissait à ses douces attentions, il savait qu'elle devait lutter en ce moment même pour garder la distance, pour ne pas se blottir dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur son corps tout entier. Julia l'avait déshabillé de cette façon bien des fois, et il s'était laissé faire simplement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, goûtant sa peau, faisant danser sa langue avec la sienne. Mais ce jour là, tout était différent, et pourtant, la passion le dévorait de l'intérieur une fois encore. Il sentit alors les doigts de Julia effleurer sa virilité gonflée et tendue, et sans s'en rendre compte, il avança ses hanches vers elle, poussant un léger soupir de désir lorsque son membre butta contre le tissu de sa jupe.

-Julia, gémit-il en portant sa main à la joue de la jeune femme.

Une fois encore , sans la voir, il pouvait la poser à l'exact endroit où il le faisait à chaque fois. Julia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et doucement elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour prendre la parole sur ses lèvres.

-Nous sommes au beau milieu de la journée Inspecteur Murdoch, je crois qu'il est plus sage que tu prennes un bain, que tu manges quelque chose et que tu te reposes. Tu as affaire au Docteur Ogden et non à Madame Murdoch.

-Madame Murdoch serait prête a commettre une folie avec moi au beau milieu de la journée? Dit-il en souriant.

-Absolument, soupira Julia en effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes, mais c'est plus raisonnable d'écouter le Docteur Ogden. Même si Madame Murdoch lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber au désir qu'elle éprouve pour Monsieur Murdoch.

Elle déposa alors un tendre et long baiser sur ses lèvres, caressant du bout des doigts sa hanche, dirigeant dangereusement sa main vers sa virilité, mais elle la retira presque aussitôt l'avoir touché et elle lui prit la main pour le guider à la baignoire. Elle l'aida à y prendre place, lâchant sa main au tout dernier moment, lui accordant un tendre regard alors que son époux se laisser glisser dans l'eau chaude. A cet instant, Julia n'avait qu'une envie, retirer ses vêtements elle-aussi, s'enfoncer dans cette eau également, s'allonger contre le corps de William, sentir ses mains sur sa peau nue et humide et son membre grandir contre sa cuisse. Elle voulait l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser, encore et encore alors qu'il lui ferait l'amour tendrement pendant de longues et interminables minutes.

* * *

Ils avaient mangé presque dans le plus grand silence. Julia s'était assise sur la chaise toute proche de William, les trois premières bouchées, elle lui avait simplement demandé d'ouvrir la bouche afin qu'elle puisse lui amener la fourchette remplie de nourriture. La troisième en revanche, il posa sa main sur celle de son épouse. Elle le guida, l'aidant à planter la fourchette dans la nourriture, le regardant avec tendresse. Le touché était le sens que William sentait se développer le plus. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il avait perdu la vue, et pourtant, il sentait déjà comment son sens du touché était décuplé. A tâtons, il trouva les couverts, le verre, Julia toujours à ses côtés. A la fin du repas, il s'était levé. Elle lui avait tenu le bras pour le guider à la chambre et le faire asseoir sur leur lit. Avec tout les produits nécessaire à sa guérison, Julia se mise devant lui et elle défit lentement son bandage. A chaque fois qu'elle effectuait un tour, son souffle se raréfiait. Elle avait peur, peur de découvrir l'étendue des blessures de son époux. Elle posa le bandage sur le lit à côté de lui, puis, elle retira délicatement les cotons qui recouvraient ses yeux. Son souffle se coupa aussitôt. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais ses paupières étaient rouges, gonflées et il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir.

-William, dit-elle en un souffle en sentant les larmes couler.

-Ils sont gravement touchés n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t-il à son tour.

Julia ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle était tout simplement muette, pétrifiée.

-Julia?

Il tendit les mains vers elle, sans trop savoir où elles s'échoueraient. Il sentit le tissus de sa jupe, ses hanches, il venait de les poser sur ses hanches qu'il caressa tendrement quelques instants. Puis, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, entre ses genoux.

-Tu es...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, caressant du bout des doigts les paupières de William en étouffant un autre sanglot. Il se passa ainsi quelques secondes dans le silence le plus total. Julia revivait une scène de son passé, lorsqu'elle avait cru perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, lorsqu'elle cachait encore ses sentiments pour lui. Ce jour là , où, pour la toute première fois, elle avait cru le perdre. Ce jour là où elle était venu dans son bureau et elle avait soigné sa main brûlée. Ce jour là, elle avait eu peur, terriblement peur, comme aujourd'hui. Elle mit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle devait se ressaisir, se montrer forte et présente pour lui.

-Te font-ils mal?

-Oui, un peu, répondit William, la brûlure sur ma joue également.

-Je vais te faire une injection dans ce cas, et te passer la pommade, tu dormiras sans doute, mais je serai là pour veiller sur toi.

-Comme tu le fais toujours, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire en coin.

Ainsi, Julia le soigna aussi tendrement et affectueusement qu'elle le put, veillant à ce que ses gestes ne le blessent pas encore davantage. Lorsque William était prêt, il s'allongea et elle rangea ses affaires, puis, elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Reste avec moi, murmura William d'une voix déjà endormie.

Julia s'approcha alors de lui, encore toute habillée, elle se blottit contre le corps de William. Il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était épuisée. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, sa main sur son torse, là où elle sentait son cœur battre et elle resta là à le regarder de longues minutes. Il était inconscient, endormi. Elle déposa un baiser dans sa nuque comme elle le faisait si souvent et elle ferma les yeux enfin, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, savourant son odeur, puis, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormie à son tour profondément.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Elle se trouvait devant lui, souriante en haut des marches du perron de leur maison à peine achevée. La lumière du soleil à son zénith éclairait son visage. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules jusque dans le milieu de son dos. Julia se tenait là, souriante face à lui, dans cette robe de mariée, dans un halo de lumière._

 _-William, murmura-t-elle, rejoins-moi._

 _-Pourquoi es-tu en robe de mariée?_

 _Il était déboussolé, totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et pourtant, il ne voulait pas bouger, il voulait continuer à la regarder. Julia glissa ses mains dans son dos sans même quitter son regard et avant qu'il ne puisse le remarquer, il vit la robe tomber sur le sol. Son souffle se coupa. Elle n'avait rien porté sous sa robe, elle se trouvait là, nue devant lui, sur le perron de leur demeure, lui souriant simplement. Les voisins, pensa-t-il._

 _-Julia, tu dois, les voisins vont te voir et..._

 _Elle rit alors aux éclats et doucement, elle descendit les marches pour venir se blottir contre son torse._

 _-Et si tu cachais mon corps avec le tien chéri?_

 _-Que...que veux-tu di...oh Julia, gémit William en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle commençait à déboutonner sa chemise et que sa langue dansait sur la peau de sa nuque._

 _-Je veux dire: Fais-moi l'amour, répondit Julia dans le creux de son oreille, je n'ai que faire des voisins, fais-moi l'amour William._

 _Il posa alors ses mains dans le creux des reins de Julia pour laisser glisser ses doigts sur sa peau douce. Il l'entendit gémir lorsque sa poitrine se pressa contre son torse, lorsque son excitation se mise à grandir contre sa cuisse. Il l'embrassa alors avec fougue, la soulevant au-dessus de lui pour la porter à califourchon vers l'entrée de la maison. Il l'embrassa avec passion et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard, il se figea sur place. La femme qu'il aimait et qui se trouvait dans ses bras n'avait pas ce regard si doux et si amoureux. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclats, ils étaient noirs, si noir qu'il ne pouvait plus distinguer son iris, car sa pupille s'était mise à grandir, grandir à tel point qu'il n'y avait plus une once de bleu._

 _-Julia qu'est-ce que..._

 _Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se demandant ce que son épouse était devenue, car il était évident qu'elle n'était plus "humaine". D'un violent coup dans le torse, elle le plaqua contre le mur en briques de la maison et en un rapide mouvement, elle lui arracha ses vêtements avant de le maintenir prisonnier en posant ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de son visage. Il allait protester, la reculer, s'échapper. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu autant de forces et sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique se soit, il sentit sa main se saisir de son membre et le masser doucement. Elle se redressa à peine et dans un soupir, sa douceur l'entoura. Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Qu'importait qui était cette femme, elle avait le corps, l'odeur, le goût de Julia et il se laissa aller simplement. Il ne résista pas, plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour amplifier ses mouvements, pour la sentir perdre pieds avec lui, pour s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus profondément et avec plus de force en elle, jusqu'à cet instant, celui où il explosa en un cri, la tête reposant sur le mur, ses hanches encerclées par ses longues et fines jambes, son membre encore prisonnier de sa féminité dont il sentait les spasmes effrénés. Il sentait le souffle brûlant de la jeune femme dans sa nuque alors qu'elle répétait inlassablement son nom, à bout de souffle._

Une fois encore William se réveilla en un sursaut, le corps tremblant, la respiration saccadée et la transpiration dégoulinant dans son dos. Il ne lui fallut que quelques courtes secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il porta une main à sa virilité pour la sentir tendu dans son pyjama. Nombreuses avaient été les fois où il s'était réveillé dans un tel état. Il soupira alors profondément. Instinctivement, il se tourna sur la gauche pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge se trouvant sur sa table de nuit. Il sentit alors une profonde frustration. Il ne pouvait rien voir, ses bandages ne lui permettaient pas d'ouvrir les yeux et même si s'en était le cas, il savait qu'il ne verrait rien de toute façon. Il était dans le noir, un noir intense et profond, comme avaient été les yeux de Julia dans son rêve. William n'était pas en mesure de savoir l'heure qu'il était, s'il faisait jour ou non. Doucement, il roula sur lui-même, remarquant que son corps se calmait enfin. Il tendit un bras et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un corps se trouvait étendu à côté du sien. Elle était là, Julia. Il sentit le fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit glisser sous ses doigts, il redessina le contour de ses courbes, il plaça sa main sous son nombril et doucement, il approcha son corps du sien. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour avoir de tels gestes envers elle, il l'avait fait si souvent par le passé, se serrer contre elle, plonger son visage dans ses cheveux, déposer un baiser dans sa nuque.

-J'ai peur Julia, murmura-t-il doucement, peur de ne jamais plus voir à quel point tu es belle. Peur d'oublier ton visage, la couleur de tes yeux, j'ai peur que plus rien ne soit comme avant, peur de te perdre.

Il inspira profondément et il se serra tout contre son corps, déposant un baiser sur son épaule nue, sentant son dos contre son torse.

Julia avait simplement posé sa main sur celle de William. Elle s'était réveillée lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu gémir. Elle l'avait vu se tourner vers l'horloge et avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, William l'avait caressé et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas bougé, faisant mine de dormir, sentant l'érection de William contre ses fesses et son souffle dans sa nuque. Si elle n'avait pas eu son cœur brisé à cet instant, si elle avait seulement pu plonger son regard dans le sien, elle savait qu'elle serait en train d'embrasser son époux, elle savait qu'ils allaient être sur le point de faire l'amour. Mais les mots de William résonnaient dans son esprit.

Elle voulait lui répondre qu'il ne la perdrait jamais, que tout serait comme avant, mais elle n'en avait pas eu la force. Elle s'était contentée de se caler contre son torse, pour sentir sa présence, pour le rassurer lui-aussi. Julia voulait se convaincre qu'ils pourraient aller au bout de cette épreuve, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était aussi terrifiée.

* * *

Le couple s'était levé tard ce matin là. Julia avait fait demander le petit déjeuner, avant qu'il n'arrive, le couple avait rejoint la salle de bain. William avait prit place sur la chaise qui s'y trouvait et avec précaution, Julia mit plusieurs minutes pour le raser de près. Elle veilla à ne pas le couper, même si l'opération allait durer bien plus longtemps que toutes les fois où il l'avait fait seul. Une fois prêt, elle le guida à la table de la salle à manger, puis, elle le laissa seul quelques minutes, le temps pour elle de s'habiller à son tour et de se coiffer. Une fois prête, elle le rejoignit et ils mangèrent simplement tous les deux. Comme à son habitude, Julia lu le journal, tendant parfois une tartine qu'elle avait préparé à William. Elle lu les nouvelles à haute voix, permettant ainsi à William de savoir également ce qu'il se passait en ville ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'ils avaient terminé, ils quittèrent la chambre. Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, ils allèrent en ville. William avait insisté pour faire le trajet à pieds, souhaitant s'adapter au plus vite à la situation. Il avait une totale confiance en Julia, il savait qu'il pouvait marcher à son bras sans risquer de se blesser. Il écoutait avec attention tous les bruits, parfois il lui demandait ce qu'il se passait, afin qu'il puisse se souvenir précisément de chaque son. Julia l'aida du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, lui décrivant tout en détails et il lui était infiniment reconnaissant. Il savait qu'il allait pouvoir un jour marcher dans la rue sans avoir peur. Mais il savait également qu'il sentirait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il se trouverait au bras de Julia, qu'il entendrait ces chuchotements sur leur passage. La pitié. Il ne la supportait pas. Lui, il pouvait l'ignorer, mais il souffrait pour elle. William savait que Julia n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on disait sur son passage, ou dans son dos, même dans les journaux. Mais lui seul connaissait si bien son épouse, lui seul savait que cette femme forte et entêtée était également fragile et qu'elle avait une sensibilité bien cachée derrière un épais vernis. Lui seul savait, lui seul connaissait vraiment la femme qui se trouvait à son bras. Et il souffrait de cette situation, pour elle.

Ils avaient ainsi passé de longues heures en ville pour acheter des lunettes opaques pour William lorsqu'il retirerait ses bandages dans quelques jours. Une canne également qui l'aiderait à se déplacer tout seul, mais aussi des médicaments. Puis, lorsqu'ils voulurent manger, ils optèrent pour la meilleure solution, rentrer à l'hôtel. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour qu'ils mangent dans un restaurant. Julia devait l'aider et il ne voulait pour rien au monde subir cette honte d'être nourri comme un enfant de deux ans par son épouse. Ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient mangé et ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans leur suite. Julia l'avait aidé à se familiariser avec l'environnement, le laissant marcher seul, lui indiquant où se trouvaient chaque objet, le laissant toucher chaque recoin de la suite. Elle avait mis de la musique, elle lui avait fait la lecture et lorsque le ciel se noircissait doucement, ils se trouvaient simplement enlacés sur le sofa du salon, en silence. Il se passa de longues minutes où Julia, la tête posée sur l'épaule de William se contentait de le regarder en silence, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Il lui demanda si il pouvait la toucher, dessiner du bout des doigts les contours de son visage, de son corps. Il voulait se souvenir,mémoriser, pour ne pas oublier. Julia s'assit alors en face de lui et elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Elle les posa sur ses joues et elle acquiesça en fermant les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à William pour qu'il redessine chacune de ses courbes, sentant la poitrine de Julia se soulever au rythme saccadé de sa respiration. Puis, lorsque la tension fut trop forte, il arrêta, simplement. Son cœur et son corps lui criaient de continuer, de la déshabiller, de lui faire l'amour, mais il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore. Alors, il lui demanda de l'aider à se mettre en pyjama et après les soins, il se mit au lit, simplement.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil venait de se lever lorsqu'elle se réveilla de son doux rêve. En un soupir de contentement, Julia se retourna, sentant toujours les bras de William la maintenir tout contre lui. Sa main glissa alors sur son torse, laissant son index caresser sa peau entre les deux pans de son pyjama. Elle avait rêvé de lui, de cet homme qui partageait son lit et sa vie, de cet homme qui était son époux depuis deux ans à présent. Julia savait quel jour ils étaient, dans deux jours ce serait leur anniversaire de mariage et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse que de penser à ce jour si merveilleux, et, elle devait l'avouer, mouvementé également. Elle avait toujours eu la crainte d'oublier, que lorsque le temps passait, il emportait avec lui ses souvenirs, ses émotions, ses sensations. Elle ne voulait pas oublier, elle voulait se souvenir pour toujours chaque seconde passée auprès de lui, auprès de William. Elle voulait se souvenir de chacun de ses gestes, de ses mots, de ses regards, de ses sourires. Elle comprenait à quel point cela devait être dur pour lui, elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de ne plus le regarder chaque matin comme elle le faisait à cet instant. Elle ne supporterait pas de ne plus voir un sourire illuminer son visage, de ne plus laisser ses yeux voyager sur son corps. Julia sourit en rougissant doucement. Oh elle avait plus d'une fois laissé son regard dessiné les contours des muscles de son époux, en particulier ses fesses lorsqu'il se trouvait au bureau et qu'il ne la remarquait pas. _Si seulement, il savait_ , pensa la jeune femme en plongeant son visage dans la nuque de William.

-Pourquoi souris-tu? Murmura la voix de William la faisant sursauter.

-Tu es réveillé?

-D'après mes calculs depuis dix minutes au moins, je t'ai entendu dans ton sommeil.

-Oh, soupira Julia.

-Je crois que je faisais parti d'un rêve très agréable.

-Tu n'as pas idée Murdoch, murmura Julia sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser et moulant son corps tout contre le sien.

-Quelle heure est-il? Demanda William à la fin de leur baiser.

-Il est six heures et quinze minutes, répondit Julia en jetant un regard vers l'horloge un peu plus loin, je vais devoir me lever pour aller travailler.

-Je viens avec toi.

-William, tu ne peux rien faire tu...

-J'ai perdu la vue, pas ma tête, coupa William, aides-moi à me raser et à m'habiller. Et...j'aimerai retirer ces bandages.

-La lumière du jour peut être encore trop agressive pour toi, tu devrais peut être...

-S'il te plait, coupa William tendrement en caressant sa joue, je t'en prie Julia.

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, allongée contre le corps de William, regardant son visage, et ces bandages qui recouvraient encore ses yeux. Puis, elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bien, dit-elle, laisse-moi le temps de faire ma toilette, de m'habiller et de me coiffer et ensuite je m'occuperai de toi.

-Tu es un ange, dit-il en glissant sa main dans le dos de son épouse, _mon_ ange. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime William et c'est bien pour cette raison que je n'arrive pas à lutter contre toi.

Elle s'éloigna alors brusquement de lui et il ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement. Pourtant avant qu'elle ne quitte le lit, il la retint par le poignet.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi souriais-tu?

-Parce que je réalisais la chance que j'avais de t'avoir, la chance de connaitre ce sourire, dit-elle en caressant du bout des doigts les lèvres de William, et la chance que j'avais de pouvoir regarder et toucher tes si belles et si musclées fesses, finit-elle en riant avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pour se lever enfin.

William secoua la tête de gauche à droite en souriant. Il était ravi d'avoir ce pouvoir sur elle, et il savait bien qu'il était le seul homme au monde capable d'agir ainsi avec son indépendante et entêtée d'épouse.

* * *

Le couple était entré bras-dessus, bras-dessous dans le poste de police. Les hommes avaient fait une seconde de silence lorsqu'ils les avaient vu. Julia se trouvait au bras de William dans ses vêtements sombres, son chapeau bien calé sur sa tête, mais avec des lunettes noires sur le nez et une canne à la main. Il ne portait plus les bandages sur ses yeux qu'il gardait fermés, bien trop blessés encore pour qu'il puisse les ouvrir.

-Souhaites-tu te rendre dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur? Murmura Julia. Il est seul.

-Oui, s'il te plait, je ne souhaite pas traverser le plateau central.

Julia acquiesça et après une petite pression sur son bras, elle le guida vers le bureau. La canne de William cogna plusieurs fois dans les pieds des chaises qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée. _Quatre pas, première chaise à gauche, deux pas, une chaise à droite, deux pas, une autre à gauche. Trois pas et nous sommes à la porte du bureau._

Julia donna deux coups au chambranle de la porte. Plongé dans sa lecture, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid mit quelques secondes à en sortir et à lever les yeux vers eux.

-Murdoch, lança-t-il en se levant, vous avez vu, je savais que vous seriez de retour rapidement.

-A dire vrai je ne vois pas grand chose Monsieur, répondit William en faisant une grimace.

Le silence tomba et l'Inspecteur lança un regard à Julia qui se pinça les lèvres simplement.

-C'était une blague Monsieur, reprit William, même s'il est vrai que je ne vois rien, vous avez dit " vous avez vu..." alors...

\- Votre épouse déteint sur vous, grommela Brakenreid alors que Julia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire timidement,bon alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Je pensais pouvoir vous aider sur une enquête.

-Et comment?

-J'ai assez d'expérience, je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour apporter mon aide à l'Agent Crabtree ou à vous même.

Une fois encore le silence tomba, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid regarda avec insistance le Docteur Ogden. _Comment une femme aussi bornée et combative comme elle pouvait admettre que c'était une bonne idée?_ Pourtant, elle se tenait là, face à lui, soutenant son époux.

-Inspecteur, lança Julia, je me dois de retourner à la morgue et de reprendre mon poste et William...Il est votre meilleur homme et il est capable de résoudre n'importe quelle enquête. Que cela vous coûte-t-il ?

-Je crois ne pas avoir besoin que tu me défendes, murmura William dans le creux de l'oreille de Julia.

-Je...je voulais t'aider, soupira la jeune femme en sentant son cœur se serrer dan sa poitrine.

-Je ne suis pas ton fils mais ton mari.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis, elle lui lâcha le bras avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton plus distant.

-J'ai du travail, faites comme bon vous semblera Messieurs, si vous avez besoin de moi pour raisons _professionnelles_ , vous savez où me trouver.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, sans un mot, sans un regard, d'un pas pressé, vexée par la réaction qu'avait eu William à son égard. Elle avait pu comprendre qu'il se sentait diminué, mais elle savait aussi bien que l'Inspecteur Brakenreid que William ne pourrait sans doute rien faire de bien utile au poste de police. Elle avait voulu l'aider, ne pas le laisser avouer qu'il tournait en rond chez eux et qu'il lui était presque impossible de faire quoique se soit seul.

-Venez, murmura Brakenreid alors que la porte claqua derrière Julia, on va essayé de vous trouver quelque chose à faire.

William acquiesça et doucement, il fit le trajet jusqu'à son bureau, buttant contre les meubles sur son passage, mais répétant inlassablement dans son esprit tout les obstacles qui se trouvait sur le chemin pour ainsi connaitre les lieux dans les moindres détails.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivé. Le Docteur Ogden n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle s'était plongée dans son travail, et pour la première fois depuis deux jours, elle s'était enfin sentie en paix. Elle n'avait plus pensé une seule seconde à son époux, à sa condition physique, il n'y avait eu que son travail et rien d'autre.

Elle rédigeait son rapport lorsque le téléphone à côté d'elle sonna. Elle le décrocha aussitôt, ajoutant un dernier point sur son document.

-Docteur Ogden, morgue de Toronto. Je vous écoute?

 _-Pardonnes-moi, fit la voix de son époux au bout du fil._

-William? Qu'est-ce que...

 _\- J'ai agis comme un idiot._

-William, soupira Julia en levant les yeux au plafond, je ne t'en veux pas. Je peux comprendre que la situation est difficile pour toi et peut être que j'ai voulu trop te protéger. Mais nous sommes au travail et peut être que nous devrions attendre ce soir d'être à la maison pour en discuter.

 _-Rejoins-moi au bureau, s'il te plait._

-Ecoute je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée et...

 _-S'il te plait, répéta William avant de raccrocher._

Elle resta alors là quelques secondes en silence, tenant le combiné du téléphone. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle avait une immense envie de le rejoindre dans la seconde et de se blottir dans ses bras. Mais ils avaient toujours gardé une certaine distance dans le cadre professionnel. Julia sourit timidement, peut être qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été si professionnel, car elle se souvenait de baisers volés dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, de tendre caresses dans la morgue et de regards plus qu'équivoques en quittant une scène de crime. Julia nourrissait le plus profond désir d'un jour se laisser aller dans ses bras sur leur lieux de travail. Nombreuses avaient été les fois où son esprit l'avait emporté sur un tel chemin mais William était William et elle savait que jamais il ne s'engagerait sur une telle voie. Même si certains baisers et caresses lui avaient donné un avant-goût. Julia soupira profondément, jetant un regard à ses bagues à son annulaire. Ils allaient bientôt fêter leur anniversaire de mariage, elle était follement amoureuse de lui. Bien entendu qu'elle allait le rejoindre dans son bureau, même si elle comptait le laisser lutter un peu pour qu'elle lui offre ses plus douces faveurs à nouveau.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de William, son cœur manqua un battement. Il se trouvait là, au centre de la pièce, les rideaux tirés, un repas disposé sur la table de travail. Il tenait un immense bouquet de fleurs dans les bras, il avait retiré ses lunettes, son regard posé sur le sol. Elle le trouvait si vulnérable, si charmant également.

-William, souffla-t-elle, tu n'as pas à faire cela.

Il ne répondit pas, faisant un pas vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas, étonnée de voir qu'il savait exactement où se trouvait chaque chose. Il tendit la main vers elle, et elle ne bougea pas, jusqu'à l'instant où il posa sa main sur sa hanche et qu'il l'attira contre lui.

-Tu es mon épouse, la femme de ma vie, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Je sais que tu agis pour mon bien et je t'en remercie du fond du cœur. Mais je veux que tu m'excuse pour ma réaction.

-Je n'avais pas à intervenir et j'en ai conscience. Tu as raison, tu n'es pas mon...fils, dit-elle dans un souffle.

En un doux mouvement, William s'approcha un peu plus d'elle pour se pencher sur elle et l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle se laissa faire, savourant cet instant, comme les rares moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagé dans cette pièce. Il sentit sa main glisser le long de la ligne de son dos alors que sa langue dansait avec la sienne. Elle sentait les cils de William sur sa peau, Dieu que cela lui avait manqué, les bandages n'avaient pas permis une telle proximité, une telle intimité. Elle referma ses bras autour de son cou pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient encore profondément, et à bout de souffle, il la quitta.

-J'ai fait venir notre déjeuner, serais-tu enclin à le partager avec moi?

-Oui, j'en serais ravie.

William déposa un baiser sur sa joue et elle prit les fleurs qu'il lui tendait, puis, il s'éloigna pour retirer le tabouret de la table et l'inviter à s'y asseoir, il en fit de même sur le second et il commença à manger tranquillement, veillant à toucher les couverts et les aliments afin de pouvoir se nourrir sans l'aide de son épouse. Celle-ci restait immobile à côté de lui, le regardant avec incompréhension.

-William, comment as-tu pu faire tant de progrès en si peu de temps et...

-Je me suis entraîné toute la matinée, j'ai arpenté le poste de police dans chaque recoin. Je voulais t'impressionner.

-Je suis impressionnée, dit-elle en un souffle en posant sa main sur la sienne, tu ne cesse jamais de m'impressionner William.

-Alors j'en suis plus que ravi, répondit William en souriant avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

* * *

à suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

William se trouvait dans son bureau, face à la fenêtre. Le déjeuner venait de se terminer. Comme il le faisait depuis deux jours, il invitait Julia à le rejoindre et ils mangeaient tranquillement dans son bureau. William devait avouer qu'il profitait peut être un peu de la situation. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour manger, plus maintenant, mais il voulait être avec elle, sentir sa présence auprès de sienne le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible. Ne pas pouvoir la regarder le consumait de l'intérieur, alors il avait le besoin de savoir qu'elle était à côté de lui. Aujourd'hui avait été particulier. Deux ans plus tôt ce jour là, ils s'étaient mariés. Et William comptait célébrer dignement cet anniversaire. Il y avait pensé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, depuis qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras Julia dormant encore paisiblement. Il avait quitté le lit sans un bruit et il s'était rasé, non sans avoir écorché son cou. Puis, il s'était habillé et il avait appelé la réception pour qu'on lui monte le petit-déjeuner, avec la consigne de glisser une rose rouge sur le plateau. William avait ignoré si la fleur avait bien été la couleur qu'il avait demandé, mais il s'en était saisi et il s'était approché du lit à nouveau. Il avait alors tendrement caressé le corps de son épouse avec la fleur, la tenant délicatement dans le creux de sa main pour savoir exactement ce que les bouts de ses doigts touchaient. Julia avait gémit dans son sommeil et il avait alors déposé un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Il lui avait murmuré un " _joyeux anniversaire"_ et il l'avait sentit sourire contre sa joue avant qu'elle n'en fasse de même. Puis, ils avaient prit leur petit-déjeuner comme chaque matin, Julia avait ajusté le costume et la cravate de William, elle l'avait laissé partir avant elle, puisant toute la force en elle pour ne pas se montrer inquiète de le voir sortir seul dans la rue sans elle. Elle s'était habillée et préparée à son tour. Elle avait trouvé un immense bouquet de roses sur le bureau de la morgue, une heure après, William lui avait demandé de déjeuner avec lui. Elle avait accepté avec joie, elle l'avait embrassé, sans même se soucier que tout le poste de police pouvait les voir à travers les vitres de son bureau. Elle n'avait pas hésité à se blottir contre lui pour un langoureux baiser une fois encore avant de repartir à la morgue, et elle l'avait laissé seul.

A présent, il se tenait devant la fenêtre de son bureau, sentant les rayons du soleil passer par la vitre et toucher son visage. Il se concentrait, de toutes ses forces pour tenter de voir quelque chose mais il n'y avait que cette lumière aveuglante. William tendit alors la main devant lui, constatant qu'il pouvait distinguer son ombre. _C'est un début_ , pensa-t-il, _mieux qu'il y a deux jours._

Le jeune homme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il regardait son supérieur bouger la main devant son visage en fronçant les sourcils. L'Agent Crabtree l'admirait. Sa force de caractère, son courage, sa ténacité. Il n'était pas seulement son mentor, il était son modèle, presque son héros. Il voyait bien qu'il avait des difficultés à se déplacer, à prendre un objet, et il était évident qu'il ne pouvait observer aucun indice, pourtant il continuait. Il assistait aux interrogatoires, à l'extérieur de la pièce, se concentrant sur l'intonation de la voix des suspects. Il utilisait beaucoup son touché lorsque les empreintes avaient été relevées afin de sentir un grain de terre, un morceau de papier caché dans une poche ou abîmé par la plume d'un stylo. George l'admirait, et il savait que l'Inspecteur Brakenreid également, sinon il aurait déjà été renvoyé chez lui et son bureau vidé. Mais le jour précédant un meurtrier avait été arrêté, grâce aux sens développés de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Il avait gagné un sursit et ils en avaient tous conscience.

-George? Demanda William en baissant la main pour se tourner doucement vers la porte où se trouvait le jeune homme.

-Je suis là Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme en approchant, vous vouliez me voir? Enfin je...

-C'est bon George, répondit William en riant doucement, oui j'ai besoin de vous. Voila, j'avais prévu de le faire moi-même mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Je souhaiterai que vous alliez chez le fleuriste, que vous demandiez dix bouquets de soixante-treize roses rouges.

-Chez un seul fleuriste Monsieur? Lança le jeune homme avec étonnement.

-Je doute qu'un seul en ai autant, c'est votre mission George, il me faut exactement sept cent trente roses rouges pour ce soir.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Lorsque vous les aurez, pourriez-vous les faire livrer à l'hôtel?

-Oui, acquiesça le jeune homme alors qu'il vit William prendre sa canne posée contre le bureau pour aller vers le porte manteau et prendre son chapeau, où allez-vous Monsieur?

-Je dois aller en ville, chercher le repas et l'absinthe.

-Seul? Le Docteur...

-C'est notre anniversaire de mariage George, coupa tendrement William, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant, je m'en sortirai, ne vous ne faites pas.

-Et si elle vient demander où vous vous trouvez?

-Je compte sur vous pour me trouver une excellente excuse, répondit William en souriant, à plus tard George et encore merci.

George resta là, debout au centre du bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Oui, il l'admirait sincèrement pour son courage, pour oser sortir seul dans une ville aussi bondée que Toronto, dans sa condition. Il l'admirait depuis des années pour son travail, pour ses capacités intellectuelles et manuelles, pour sa sagesse, sa droiture. Aujourd'hui il l'admirait pour l'amour sans bornes qu'il éprouvait et qu'il ne se cachait plus de montrer à l'égard de son épouse. George savait que l'Inspecteur Murdoch trouvait la force de continuer et de se battre auprès de la femme qui partageait sa vie. Il l'avait vu si souvent malheureux auparavant, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas été là, lorsqu'elle avait été avec d'autres hommes, lorsqu'elle avait été l'épouse du Docteur Garland. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, George les avaient trouvé plus forts que jamais, en particulier l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Alors il allait se démener pour trouver ces fleurs, il allait retourner toute la ville si il le fallait, mais il allait le faire pour eux, parce qu'ils le méritaient, parce qu'ils avaient le droit d'être heureux, ensembles, enfin.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur la ville lorsque le Docteur Ogden quitta la morgue pour se rendre au poste de police. Elle était épuisée, la journée avait été longue et elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, rentrer chez elle et passer la soirée dans les bras de son époux, à parler de tout et de rien, enlacés sur leur sofa. Personne ne remarqua son entrée dans le bâtiment et elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le bureau de William. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le bureau vide, la lampe éteinte, le chapeau de William manquant sur le porte-manteau. Elle s'approcha alors de l'Agent Crabtree somnolant à son bureau et elle se racla brièvement la gorge.

-George?

-Madame, Docteur, vous...je peux vous aider?

-Je souhaiterai savoir où se trouve mon époux, dit-elle en souriant.

-Il est rentré chez vous.

-Seul?

-Oui, mais ne vous en faites pas, il va bien je suis passé et il...

-Vous êtes passé à l'hôtel? Demanda Julia en fronçant les sourcils. Pour quelle raison?

-Je...hum, je ne peux pas vous le dire Docteur.

Julia resta bouche bée quelques instants, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la nouvelle de savoir que William était rentré chez eux seul sans qu'il ne lui dise, ou la pensée qu'il devait préparer quelque chose. _Bien entendu qu'il prépare quelque chose, c'est notre anniversaire de mariage_ , pensa Julia, _et c'est William_. Julia sourit timidement en pensant à l'homme exceptionnel qu'elle avait épousé. Elle avait encore davantage impatience de se précipiter chez eux et de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'Inspecteur sortit de son bureau et prit la parole.

-Docteur Ogden, encore ici si tard?

-J'avais un rapport à terminer, murmura-t-elle, j'allais rentrer, étant donné que William est déjà parti.

-Je suis certain que c'est pour une bonne cause, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, d'ailleurs, si tout va bien et qu'aucun timbré ne se mette à sévir cette nuit, vous êtes libres tous les deux demain. Vous vous souvenez m'avoir demandé une journée de libre le 29 mai?

-A dire vrai, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je l'ai complètement oublié. Mais je saurai en faire bon usage, merci Inspecteur.

-Je n'en doute pas, à l'heure tous les deux jeudi matin, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

-Vous connaissez William, répondit Julia en riant, il ne sera pas en retard. Bonne soirée Messieurs.

-Vous aussi Docteur, répondit Brakenreid alors que George acquiesça simplement en souriant avant que Julia ne s'éclipse.

Ils la regardèrent partir simplement, échangeant un regard et un sourire avant de se remettre au travail.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel lui avait paru être une éternité, lorsqu'elle monta les marches, son cœur battait la chamade, lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la suite, son souffle se coupa une seconde. Elle prit ses clés et elle ouvrit avant d'entrer et de refermer derrière elle. Julia accrocha son chapeau au porte-manteau, elle en fit de même avec sa veste et elle sourit simplement en voyant le chapeau et la veste de William accrochés à côté des siens. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce pour voir le salon envahi de bouquets de roses, une couverture et des coussins se trouvaient sur le sol. Il y avait un panier en osier, des verres et une bouteille d'absinthe. Julia resta là, dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, bouche bée, son cœur emplie de joie. Elle entendit alors ses pas derrière elle, très doucement. Elle ne se retourna pas, sentant les doigts de William toucher son dos, pour ensuite glisser sur sa hanche, son autre main la rejoignit et elle ferma les yeux en sentant le torse de William contre son dos. Il guida son souffle dans sa nuque pour inspirer profondément son parfum avant d'y déposer un doux mais humide baiser. Julia perdit pieds, elle posa ses mains sur celles de William et elle se mordit les lèvres de désir.

-William, murmura-t-elle, c'est magnifique.

-J'avais prévu des bougies mais vu mon état, il est préférable de ne pas en mettre, j'aurai risqué de faire brûler tout l'immeuble.

-Tout est parfait, soupira Julia en penchant la tête sur le côté pour sentir les baisers de William remonter le long de son cou, _tu_ es parfait.

-Il y a encore quelque chose, attends.

Il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle pour rejoindre le meuble le plus proche. Il l'atteignit et à tâtons, il mit en route le disque qui s'y trouvait puis, il se tourna vers elle, lui tendant la main simplement. Julia sourit, remarquant que son époux avait retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, la veste de son costume, son gilet et sa cravate. Sa chemise était ouverte de deux boutons, il ne portait pas ses lunettes, il était là, relaxé, lui souriant tendrement, les yeux fixés au sol. Elle aurait tout donné pour croiser son regard à cet instant, pour y voir la lueur qu'il n'accordait qu'à elle, y briller. Doucement, elle approcha de lui, glissant sa main dans la sienne, se serrant tout contre lui, sentant sa poitrine se presser contre son torse alors qu'il plaça une main dans le bas de son dos. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres, caressant tendrement son cuir chevelu, échouant sa bouche au-dessus de son oreille. Jamais ils n'avaient une telle intimité lorsqu'ils dansaient en public, ils ne réservaient ceci que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, dans le secret de leur chambre. Julia déposa un baiser dans la nuque de William qui la faisait se balancer doucement de gauche à droite. Elle avait fermé les yeux savourant la sensation de ses hanches contre les siennes, de cette chaleur qu'elle sentait dans le creux de ses reins, de son souffle tiède sur sa joue. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle était en paix. Plus rien ne comptait à cet instant, il n'y avait que William, que la chaleur de son corps, la force de ses bras, son odeur. La musique se termina bien trop vite à son gout et lorsque le silence retomba dans la pièce, il prit la parole d'une voix grave au creux de son oreille. De cette voix qui la faisait toujours tressaillir.

-J'ai préparé des sandwiches au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture, j'ai aussi cherché une bouteille d'absinthe. Je t'invite à te joindre à moi pour le dîner Madame Murdoch.

-Avec un immense plaisir, Monsieur Murdoch.

Il sourit et l'instant d'après, il s'éloigna d'elle pour se rendre au salon. A quelques centimètres de la couverture, il s'arrêta, incertain de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle l'aida alors à avancer jusqu'au sofa et il s'assit devant, calant son dos contre l'assise. Julia prit place entre ses jambes, se calant confortablement contre son torse, et elle leur servit l'alcool, puis, ils commencèrent à manger, enlacés sur le sol de leur suite.

Lorsque leur deuxième verre fut terminé, William embrassa à nouveau la nuque de son épouse qui se perdait doucement dans ses bras.

-J'ai voulu revivre notre premier rendez-vous, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, l'un de nos plus beaux souvenirs ensembles.

-Dans ce cas, il manque quelque chose William.

Il arrêta ses baisers et Julia tourna simplement la tête vers lui, caressant du bout des doigts sa joue avant d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

-Notre premier baiser, soupira-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec amour.

-Tu as raison, murmura William en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, il manquait notre premier baiser.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau et une seconde après ils renouvelèrent leur baiser. Julia glissa doucement sur son corps pour lui faire face et encercler son visage avec ses mains. Puis, elle caressa son menton et son cou, ouvrant un bouton de sa chemise, puis un deuxième, et un troisième.

-Julia, souffla William sur ses lèvres, allons dans la chambre, je risque de commettre des dégâts ici et je ne veux pas te blesser.

-Suis-moi, dit-elle en souriant avant de se lever.

Elle lui prit la main et il se mit debout à côté d'elle. Elle l'attira alors contre elle pour lui voler un autre baiser et sans le briser, ils quittèrent le salon, sentant la tension monter au fur et à mesure que leurs souffle s'accélérait. Julia éteignit la lumière au passage et une fois dans la chambre elle s'éloigna de William pour fermer les portes battantes.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour vos reviews! Voici la suite, une suite très très M, j'espère que vous aimerez ( et que ce n'est pas too much)_

* * *

A peine les portes de la chambre venaient de se fermer que William fit un pas vers son épouse à nouveau. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour se lover tout contre lui et passer ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle sentit les lèvres de William se poser dans sa nuque. Julia gémit, savourant l'instant, ce moment d'intimité et de douceur. Elle sentit les mains de son mari se glisser dans le creux de ses reins pour la maintenir tout contre lui, si proche qu'elle pouvait déjà sentir son désir grandir dans son pantalon. Elle s'éloigna alors juste assez de lui pour l'embrasser, pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, sentant son souffle saccadé s'échapper de ses narines alors qu'il remontait une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Julia s'attela à continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé dans la salon et doucement, elle ouvrit chacun de ses boutons de sa chemise sans pour autant cesser de partager de langoureux baisers avec lui. Lorsque le tissu s'échoua sur le sol, elle moula son corps contre le sien, sentant ce délicieux frisson la traverser de part en part lorsque sa poitrine s'aplatit contre son torse. Elle ferma les yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière lorsque la langue de William dessina de petits cercles sur la peau de son cou pour se diriger vers sa poitrine. Elle glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de William. Au moment où ses doigts touchèrent sa peau, un frisson traversa le corps de William. Il ne pu s'empêcher de mordre de plaisir la fine peau de Julia à la base de son cou et ensemble ils poussèrent un gémissement de plaisir. Il sentit ses jambes trembler lorsque les mains de son épouse redessinèrent les contours de ses muscles pour monter toujours plus haut au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui retirait son t-shirt doucement. William avait son front posé contre le sien, le souffle court, ses mains sur ses hanches. Doucement les pouces de Julia touchèrent les tétons de son époux qui s'empara alors de ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. William devenait fou, jamais à ce stade de leurs ébats il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir que ce soir là. Il ne pouvait voir aucun geste de Julia, il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qu'elle allait faire en plongeant son regard dans le sien, il ne pouvait pas anticiper ses mouvements, et cela le rendait fou de désir. Chaque centimètre de son corps était en éveil, il ressentait chaque caresse, chaque baiser bien plus intensément que n'importe quel autre par le passé. Lorsque Julia lui avait retiré son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et qu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur son torse, il perdit pieds. Ses mains, ses lèvres, son souffle sur sa peau, sa langue douce, chaude et humide sur sa poitrine lui procuraient un tel plaisir qu'il était sur le point de tomber au sol tant ses jambes tremblaient.

-Julia, souffla-t-il à bout de souffle, attends, attends, continua-t-il alors qu'il sentit les mains de son épouse sur son pantalon pour lui ouvrir le bouton, je veux...je veux sentir ta peau, laisse-moi, laisse-moi te déshabiller.

Elle glissa alors ses mains dans son dos, les remontant doucement jusque sur ses omoplates alors que William prit son visage entre ses mains pour le guider vers le sien. Il sentit son souffle saccadé et chaud sur ses lèvres. Il caressa son nez avec le sien, il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'elle souriait largement et il en fit autant.

-Je suis toute à toi William, murmura-t-elle, retire-moi ces vêtements, que je puisse sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser. Les mains de William glissèrent alors sur son corps, de ses joues, à son menton, sur son cou, le haut de sa poitrine, ses seins pour se rejoindre entre ceux-ci. Il ouvrit délicatement les boutons de sa chemise, sentant les doigts de son épouse caresser son cuir chevelu alors que leurs hanches se balançaient d'avant en arrière doucement. Une fois la chemise de Julia ouverte, il la fit délicatement glisser sur ses épaules et il déposa de longs et humides baisers sur sa peau, de son épaule, à son coude, jusqu'à son poignet. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne et il déposa un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts, effleurant du bout des lèvres sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance. Il plaça alors la main de son épouse sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement exact de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Puis, ses mains reprirent le chemin de son corps. Il ouvrit sa ceinture, les buttons de sa jupe qui tomba sur le sol délicatement. Il reconnut le son du tissu qui s'échouait à leurs pieds, il sentit le tissu des dessous de Julia caresser sa peau. Il redessina délicatement les contours des lacets de son corset et il commença à le défaire. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, William s'impatienta, incapable de défaire les nœuds, incapable de voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Rho bon sang, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Il entendit Julia rire contre lui et une seconde plus tard elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

-Je devrais...pouvoir...

-Avec toutes les fois où tu as ouvert ce corset je pensais que tu te montrerai plus habile, dit-elle sur ses lèvres sans cesser de rire, laisse-moi t'aider chéri.

Il ne répondit pas, serrant les dents en voyant qu'il était incapable de venir à bout de ce morceau de tissu qui lui empêchait de découvrir le corps de son épouse. Il resta alors là, immobile, les mains sur les hanches de Julia, la sentant bouger contre lui alors qu'elle défit les lacets et que le corset tomba sur le sol.

-Arriveras-tu à me retirer mes culottes et ma chemise? Dit-elle avec amour dans le creux de son oreille.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que William descendit ses culottes, laissant Julia pousser un gémissement alors qu'elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui. Elle sentit les mains de William caresser ses fesses nues et elle déposa un long baiser humide sous son oreille. Avec délicatesse, il remonta la fine chemise qui recouvrait encore son corps. _Le dernier tissu_ , pensa William, _la dernière barrière avant de sentir sa peau contre la mienne_. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva nue devant lui, Julia sentit son souffle se couper un instant. L'air frais de la nuit caressait son corps, William s'était à peine éloigné d'elle et un frisson la traversa un instant. Elle profita de ce moment de répit pour lever les bras au-dessus d'elle et retirer les épingles de ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade au milieu de son dos. La caresse lui procura un autre frisson de bien-être et doucement, elle s'approcha de William. Elle ferma les yeux à l'instant où leur peau se touchèrent. Où, dans un gémissement poussé à l'unisson, leurs corps se moulèrent parfaitement l'un à l'autre. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, savourant l'instant, respirant d'une même et profonde respiration. Julia se contentait de caresser la nuque de William alors qu'il avait les mains dans le creux de ses reins. Front contre front, ils avaient les yeux fermés, partageant cette intimité qu'ils aimaient tant.

-Et si tu me conduisais jusqu'au lit mon amour? Murmura William de sa voix grave emplie de désir.

Sans un mot, Julia bougea, guidant William jusque sur le lit. Elle y prit place, s'allongeant doucement alors qu'il en fit de même au-dessus d'elle. Elle laissa ses mains caresser son torse et son ventre, voyant ses muscles se contracter sur son passage. Il se mit à genoux entre ses jambes pour retirer son pantalon et elle le regarda simplement, la tête penchée sur le côté, sa main sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. William revint à son visage à nouveau, laissant ses doigts se glisser entre ses boucles blondes et alors qu'elle se cambra de délice, anticipant le prochain mouvement de son époux, celui-ci embrassa sa nuque, de son oreille jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine.

-Oh William, souffla Julia en fermant les yeux.

Il continua sa progression, embrassant le contour de son sein pour prendre en bouche son mamelon gonflé alors que son autre main engloba son autre sein jouant à faire glisser son autre mamelon entre ses doigts. Julia se cambra une fois encore, glissant une main dans ses cheveux sombres alors que son souffle se raréfiait. Bien décidé à connaître chaque parcelle de peau de son épouse, William continua sa douce torture, suçant, mordant tendrement cette petite boule de chair responsable du plaisir de Julia. Puis, il changea de sein, accordant tout autant de douceur et d'attention au second. Il sentait Julia se tendre sous lui, murmurer son prénom du bout des lèvres entre deux gémissements de plaisir. Il pouvait sentir son corps être secoué de spasmes, sa peau commençait à avoir un gout salée, il ne sentait plus son parfum, il sentait son odeur. Le ventre de Julia se soulevait toujours plus souvent, ses hanches buttaient contre les siennes au fur et à mesure qu'elle perdait pieds. Alors, il décida de continuer sa progression. Il déposa des baisers, des centaines de baisers de ses seins à son nombril, caressant du bout des doigts son ventre et ses hanches. L'esprit de Julia devenait de plus en plus flou. Les lèvres, la langue, les mains de William touchaient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Elle sentait ses longs cils caresser sa peau à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements alors qu'il descendait toujours plus bas avec une infinie lenteur. Il glissa sa langue dans son nombril et les doigts de Julia se refermèrent avec force dans ses cheveux et sur les draps. William continua, savourant la douceur de la fine peau de son épouse sous ses lèvres, lorsqu'il sentit ses boucles blondes déjà humides, il sourit. Il tourna la tête, trouvant du bout de son nez la cuisse de Julia sur laquelle il déposa un baiser. Doucement, il lui fit plier la jambe, plaçant sa main à l'arrière de sa cuisse pour embrasser l'intérieur de celle-ci.

-Mmmmmh, gémit Julia plus fort.

Il sourit une fois encore, elle était proche de l'extase, mais il comptait bien en profiter encore un peu. Lorsqu'il eu recouvert sa cuisse de baisers brûlants, il en fit de même avec la seconde. Il approcha une fois encore de sa féminité.

-S'il...te plait...Will...iam.

Les lèvres du jeune homme touchèrent sa peau, juste au-dessus de son intimité humide et tiède. D'une main, il écarta délicatement ses lèvres gonflées. Il resta là, laissant son souffle caresser sa féminité avant de doucement y déposer les lèvres. La réaction de Julia fut immédiate. Elle se cambra violemment dans un spasme de plaisir. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et il renouvela son baiser, laissant sa langue jouer avec cet endroit si sensible. William embrassa, lécha, suça, mordit tendrement son épouse, goûtant son nectar, l'entendant gémir encore et encore, le suppliant de ne pas s'arrêter. Jusqu'à cet instant. Il sentit la vague venir, il remarqua les tremblements qui l'animaient, son souffle saccadé presque entièrement coupé, ce son rauque qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Elle donna un coup de rein violent, tendant son pubis devant elle et un peu de liquide s'échappa d'elle alors qu'elle poussa un autre gémissement rauque. Il attendit un peu, son front posé sur son ventre en-dessous de son nombril, puis, il remonta son visage vers le sien. Il veilla à caresser son corps avec le sien, il voulait sentir chacune de ses courbes contre lui. Il déposa de nombreux baisers sur sa peau, sentant sa transpiration et son souffle encore saccadé, puis, elle s'empara de ses lèvres pour un long et profond baiser. Julia caressa son torse ainsi que son membre à présent tendu et dur encore enveloppé dans son dessous. Elle le libéra rapidement, veillant à placer ses mains sur les fesses de William pour le guider vers son intimité.

-Attends, soupira-t-elle à bout de souffle, je veux aussi te donner du plaisir avant de...

-Tu m'en as donné Julia, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser, t'entendre et te sentir avoir du plaisir m'en donne également.

Elle glissa alors une main sur sa virilité et elle l'entendit gémir profondément. Elle fit quelques va et vient avant de le guider vers sa féminité. Le bout de son pénis caressa son clitoris quelques instants, rendant William totalement fou. Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne qui caressait toujours sa virilité et doucement, il se glissa en elle. Il en avait le tournis, jamais, oh jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir qu'à cet instant. Il s'enfonça toujours un peu plus, jusqu'au moment où il ne pouvait plus, cet instant où il était prisonnier de la femme qu'il aimait. Celle-ci se cambra sous lui en sentant William profondément en elle. Il se laissa alors tomber sur ses avants-bras, une main de chaque côté du visage de son épouse. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses fesses et elle donna un nouveau coup de reins. La danse commença. Leur corps se touchaient, leur souffles se mêlaient, leurs soupirs étaient poussés à l'unisson. Doucement, avec tendresse, passion et amour, ils atteignirent cet instant, ce point de non retour, l'extase. Le corps de William trembla, celui de Julia se tendit violemment sous le sien et une seconde après, ils explosèrent. Rares avaient été les fois où ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même instant, mais ce jour là, il avait été plus fort et plus intense que de nombreuses fois. A bout de forces, William se laissa tomber sur le corps de son épouse. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se coucher à côté d'elle, mais il n'en avait pas eu la force, il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien. Julia referma ses bras autour de lui, savourant de sentir le poids de William sur elle et son souffle dans sa nuque. Quelques instants après, William embrassa sa joue. Elle était humide et salée.

-Julia? Tu...pleures, tu...t'ais-je fais mal? Je...

-Non William, répondit la jeune femme en caressant la joue de son époux, tu ne m'as pas blessé, au contraire. J'ai rarement ressenti autant de plaisir, de tendresse, d'amour qu'à cet instant. Ce sont des larmes de bonheur William, dit-elle sur ses lèvres, je t'aime, et je suis heureuse, tellement heureuse.

Elle lui sourit et l'instant d'après elle l'embrassa profondément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et William reprit la parole timidement.

-Julia je...j'aimerai rester comme ça pour l'éternité.

-L'éternité risque d'être compliquée, surtout si nous devons aller travailler jeudi, dit-elle en riant, mais nous pouvons rester comme ceci encore quelques temps.

William acquiesça et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux défaits. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Julia retenant prisonnier dans sa douceur la virilité de William jusqu'au moment où il la quitta enfin, de longues minutes plus tard. Puis, il se coucha à côté d'elle et elle se lova contre lui, passant une jambe autour de sa taille pour être encore proche de lui.

-Joyeux anniversaire William, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

-Joyeux anniversaire, répondit William avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, je t'aime, ajouta-t-il avant qu'ils ne s'endorment enfin, en paix, heureux et sereins.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

Comme chaque matin, il savourait le moment où il se réveillait, l'instant suspendu entre le rêve et la réalité, le subconscient et la conscience. William sortait doucement du sommeil. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se trouvait dans son lit, Julia était auprès de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, sa poitrine se soulever au rythme lent et serein de sa respiration. Ce qui fit sourire William encore plus largement c'était la sensation qu'il ressentait. Sa main se trouvait posée dans le dos de Julia et du bout des doigts il pouvait sentir sa peau douce. Il se concentra un peu plus. Elle avait sa jambe passée sur ses hanches, sa cuisse touchait la sienne, les boucles blondes entourant son intimité caressaient sa virilité, ses seins buttaient contre son torse. Elle se trouvait complètement nue dans ses bras, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son corps se soulever au même rythme que le sien, comme si une seule et unique respiration les habitait tous les deux. Il remonta alors doucement sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps et elle s'approcha encore davantage contre lui.

-Mmmmhh, William, dit-elle du bout des lèvres d'une voix endormie.

-Je suis là mon amour, répondit le jeune homme avant de se dégager un peu d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir William s'éloigner avant qu'il ne retombe sur l'oreiller. Elle caressa alors sa joue rugueuse ainsi que son menton avant de descendre sa main sur son torse, suivant son trajet du regard.

-A quoi penses-tu? Murmura William.

-Tu ne peux pas lire dans mon regard et pourtant tu arrives à savoir ce que je ressens, comment fais-tu?

-Je te connais dans les moindres détails, et j'ai des supers pouvoirs, dit-il en riant doucement.

Elle en fit autant, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'avais prévu cette journée depuis des semaines, répondit Julia en faisant quelques petits cercles du bout des doigts sur le torse de son époux, et avec tous ces événements, je ne pourrai pas t'offrir le cadeau que j'avais prévu.

-Tu as réussi à avoir une journée de congés de la part de l'Inspecteur, c'est déjà un beau cadeau.

-Mmmh, dis plutôt que j'ai réussis à te convaincre de ne pas aller travailler aujourd'hui, répondit Julia en riant doucement avant qu'il ne la rejoigne.

-Mais j'aime passer des jours entiers auprès de toi, dit-il.

-Un jour de semaine William, te rends-tu compte que nous sommes jeudi, il est neuf heures quinze et nous sommes encore au lit?

-Je ne m'en plains pas, soupira-t-il avant de lui monter le menton pour trouver du bout du nez celui de sa femme et l'embrasser langoureusement, dis-moi, murmura-t-il après leur baiser, qu'avais-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui?

-Une promenade au bord du lac à bicyclette, quitter Toronto, rien que toi et moi, manger un pic-nique dans une crique et rentrer au soir, se changer et aller à une pièce de théâtre. Mais je n'ai pu avoir de place pour le théâtre.

-Considérant ma condition, elles auraient été perdues.

-Cela t'aurai fait plaisir?

-Oui, c'était un magnifique cadeau. Mais je passerai cette journée avec toi quoi qu'il en soit, et cela suffit à mon bonheur.

Sans un mot, Julia sourit largement. Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme. Il n'avait pas toujours eu les mots justes dans le passé et ils s'étaient fait du mal à cause de cela, pour ne pas avoir su exprimer leurs sentiments et leurs émotions. Parfois encore, il lui arrivait à ne pas le comprendre, à être en colère contre lui car il était incapable de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais lorsque William s'ouvrait à elle, il savait la rassurer, l'apaiser, la faire se sentir aimée et désirée. Elle ressentait toujours ce petit pincement de joie au cœur lorsqu'il lui disait _" Je t'aime "_ ou qu'elle était _"si belle"_. Julia avait énormément de chance d'avoir un homme tel que William dans sa vie et elle en avait pleinement conscience.

-Dans ce cas, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres en quittant ses pensées, je vais essayé de te rendre un peu plus heureux William.

Il la sentit quitter son étreinte. William tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, à présent ses paupières semblaient lui obéir. Même s'il gardait le plus souvent le regard cloué au sol, il essayait parfois d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité à nouveau. Il savait qu'avec Julia, et seulement avec elle, il pouvait se présenter tel qu'il était, avec ses yeux encore blessés. _Je veux la voir, je veux la contempler à nouveau,_ pensa William.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Aux sensations qu'il ressentait il savait que Julia se trouvait assise à califourchon au-dessus de lui, sa virilité pressé contre sa féminité. Elle avait les mains sur son ventre mais elle ne bougeait pas. Julia s'était figée sur place lorsqu'elle avait vu William ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux étaient aussi beaux qu'ils l'avaient toujours été. Mais un film opaque atténuait leur couleur chocolat. Elle ne pouvait plus plonger son regard dans le sien, il semblait vide, sans vie, sans malice, sans amour. Elle retint son souffle une seconde et il comprit.

-Suis-je si repoussant? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oh non William, répondit son épouse en se penchant vers lui pour caresser sa joue, mon Dieu non tu n'es pas repoussant. Je n'avais pas vu tes yeux depuis l'accident.

-Il n'y a que toi que j'ose regarder, je...je vois tes contours.

-Cela veut dire qu'il y a sans doute une amélioration, répondit Julia pleine d'espoir, mais il faudra peut être encore du temps.

-Je voudrais pouvoir te voir comme avant, pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le tien à nouveau et ressentir ce délicieux frisson à nouveau. Cet amour.

Il tendit alors la main vers Julia. Il pouvait voir sa silhouette se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il voyait le haut de sa tête, les contours de ses cheveux, ses épaules, sa taille et ses hanches.

-J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te regarder à nouveau. Voir à quel point tu es belle.

Il se redressa un peu pour venir se tenir à quelques centimètres de Julia et doucement son autre main se posa sur elle. Elle étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il caressa ses cuisses. Il se concentra pour regarder l'endroit où se trouvaient ses mains. Il remonta doucement sur ses hanches et son ventre, sa taille, sa cage thoracique, ses seins, provoquant un autre soupir chez son épouse. Puis, il arriva à son cou et à sa nuque, son menton. Julia ferma alors les yeux, laissant un profond soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et il continua sa progression, caressant tendrement ses joues, ses lèvres, son nez, ses paupières, son front et enfin il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il y plongea le visage et il reprit la parole d'une voix grave dans le creux de son oreille, sentant Julia passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour se presser tout contre lui.

-Tu es tellement belle, tellement belle, répéta William avant de déposer un long et humide baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Il redescendit une fois encore ses mains le long du dos de Julia. Lorsqu'il les plaça dans le creux de ses reins, il fit une petit pression afin de la rapprocher de lui un peu plus alors qu'il sentit son épouse caresser son torse. Il gémit profondément et il dirigea ses baisers vers sa poitrine. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se laissa faire, se mordant les lèvres de plaisir, lorsque William s'empara d'un de ses mamelons, elle soupira à son tour.

-William, ce matin c'est ton tour. Laisse-moi...laisse-moi te donner du plaisir.

Il posa alors son front entre ses seins et il ferma les yeux. Julia caressa son cuire chevelu tendrement et sa main se saisit de son membre gonflant et se tendant contre le bas de son ventre. Toujours assise sur lui, elle commença à le masser. William perdait pieds, son visage niché dans la poitrine de son épouse, sentant le cœur de Julia battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser ses fesses au rythme lent qu'elle effectuait sur sa virilité. Son souffle s'accéléra et Julia l'éloigna tendrement de lui. Il se laissa faire, il était sa marionnette, il était à elle. Elle dirigeait leurs ébats et il aimait la sensation. Elle l'embrassa profondément et il retomba sur le matelas. Elle le regarda alors quelques instants se tendre de plaisir, laissant un profond gémissement rauque s'échapper de ses lèvres. William s'abandonnait et rien ne la rendait plus heureuse que cela. Elle accéléra ses mouvements, puis, elle se pencha vers son époux pour embrasser son torse, pour mordiller tendrement l'un de ses tétons. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et lorsqu'elle le sentit donner plusieurs coups de reins, elle dirigea sa bouche vers l'objet de ses désirs. Lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur cet endroit si sensible, il ne put retenir un soupir désespéré. Il avait désespérément envie d'elle, besoin d'elle. Sa langue si douce, humide et chaude glissa sur sa peau et il donna un autre coup de rein. _Oui_ , pensa William, _oh Julia oui, s'il te plait, prends-le, prends._..

-Mmmmhh Juliaaa, murmura William avec plaisir lorsque la bouche de son épouse l'enveloppa.

Il aurait tout donné pour la voir à cet instant, pour baisser son regard vers elle et plonger ses yeux dans les siens alors qu'elle lui affligeait la plus douce des tortures, alors qu'il pénétrait encore et encore dans sa bouche. Son corps se mit à trembler, il allait exploser, il le savait. Elle connaissait son époux par cœur, elle veillait à regarder toutes ses réactions en levant les yeux vers lui régulièrement. Toutes les autres fois, où elle lui avait donné un tel plaisir, elle avait vu son amour dans son regard. Il avait toujours veillé à la regarder l'instant où il sentait qu'il allait exploser en elle. Ce jour là, elle avait dû se contenter de regarder son corps se tendre de plaisir, de remarquer les coups de reins de plus en plus violents et fréquents pour comprendre.

-Ju...Julia je...

Elle comprit, elle avait compris bien avant qu'il ne tente de lui dire. Alors, elle déposa un dernier baiser sur son membre dur, long et gonflé. Elle se coucha tout contre lui, veillant à caresser son corps avec le sien, laissant ses seins à peine effleurer son torse. D'une main, elle guida sa virilité vers sa féminité. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le plaisir que lui procurait la caresse de William à son entrée, quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'empale sur lui, très doucement, le laissant s'adapter à elle, savourant la sensation de William glissant en elle, profondément, un peu plus, encore un peu, jusqu'à cet instant, celui où elle le retenait totalement prisonnier en elle. Un tremblement secoua son corps, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et après un dernier regard, elle s'allongea contre lui, plaçant ses mains autour de sa taille. Ils échangèrent un baiser et ils bougèrent leurs hanches sur un même rythme. Julia gardait son front contre le torse de William qui avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux. Il la quittait à peine pour la pénétrer avec plus de force et de profondeurs à plusieurs reprises. Et dans un cris, elle le sentit se répandre en elle. Elle ondula encore un instant, juste quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber complètement contre lui, à bout de souffle, reprenant ses esprits après avoir atteint elle aussi l'orgasme.

Ils mirent quelques minutes à se calmer. Puis, ils se séparèrent et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Julia quitta le lit après une dernière étreinte pour rejoindre la salle de bain et faire un brin de toilette. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, William en fit autant. Il la trouva quelques minutes plus tard dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Il sentit sous ses doigts le tissu de sa robe de chambre en soie. Il s'approcha d'elle et trouva sa nuque pour y déposer un baiser et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de prendre la parole, elle lui demanda cette question qu'elle se posait depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà.

-William? Combien de roses as-tu acheté?

-Sept-cent-trente.

-Il y a une raison n'est-ce pas? Dix bouquets de soixante treize roses chacun.

-C'est exact, acquiesça William en posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver, soupira Julia en levant les yeux au plafond.

Elle l'entendit rire, ce rire qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle n'entendait que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient totalement seuls. Ce rire qu'il n'accordait qu'à elle.

-Dix bouquets Julia...Je te connais depuis dix ans.

-Et soixante-treize?

-Ce chiffre n'est pas celui dont tu dois te soucier, combien font dix fois soixante-treize?

-Sept-cent-trente.

Ils restèrent dans le silence quelques instants. William n'allait pas l'aider davantage, il savait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de trouver par elle-même. Après tout il avait épousé la femme la plus intelligente de tout Toronto, de tout le Canada, _peut être même du monde entier_ , pensa William, _elle va trouver._

-Sept-cent-trente c'est deux fois trois-cent-soixante-cinq, murmura Julia, le nombre de jour en une année, deux ans. Une rose par jour pendant deux ans. Une rose par jour depuis notre mariage.

-Vous êtes brillante Docteur Ogden, c'est effectivement la solution.

-Comment as-tu fait pour trouver autant de fleurs en si peu de temps?

-J'ai eu un peu d'aide.

Julia se retourna dans ses bras et elle sourit largement en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-George, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

-George, répondit William avant qu'ils n'échangent un long et langoureux baiser.

-Merci William, merci pour la merveilleuse soirée que tu as organisé, merci pour la sublime nuit que tu m'as offert, merci de m'avoir demandé de t'épouser, merci de m'avoir toujours aimé en dépit de toutes mes erreurs, en dépit des doutes et des épreuves. Je t'aime Monsieur Murdoch, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

-Je t'aime aussi Julia, je l'ai fait dès le premier jour.

Ils échangèrent encore un long baiser, se serrant étroitement l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au moment où ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et que Julia jugea plus sage qu'ils ne mangent quelque chose pour reprendre des forces. Ainsi, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner comme chaque matin. La jeune femme lu le journal à haute voix alors qu'ils faisaient leurs tartines et qu'ils burent leur thé. Puis, ils s'habillèrent enfin. Le soleil était radieux et malgré le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire la balade que Julia avait prévu, ils prirent un pic-nique au restaurant de l'hôtel et ils partirent main dans la main. Leurs pas les conduire vers une maison en construction, _leur_ maison, perdue au milieu des herbes folles. Le toit, les murs étaient déjà en place, les cloisons à l'intérieur, la cuisine prenait forme, le salon avec la grande cheminée également, mais le reste du bâtiment n'était de loin pas terminé et à cet instant ils savaient que beaucoup serait encore à faire pour que tout ne redevienne _"comme avant"_ si tant est que cela soit possible.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

C'était un dimanche pluvieux, un de ces dimanche où William s'était levé tôt afin de se rendre au premier office. Deux jours avant il avait terminé une nouvelle invention, une simple horloge assez grande pour qu'il puisse lire l'heure avec ses doigts sans faire bouger les aiguilles. Il avait construit bien des inventions, toutes plus compliquées que celle-ci, mais sans ses yeux, il avait passé de très longues minutes à la faire. Depuis, il l'avait installé à côté de son lit, il la consultait lorsqu'il se réveillait. Ce tout petit détail marquait un peu plus son indépendance, il n'avait plus besoin de demander l'heure à Julia, il ne la réveillait ainsi plus pour cela. Il était aussi plus sensible à la luminosité qui entrait dans la chambre, et un timide sourire se dessinait sur son visage lorsqu'en vérifiant du bout des doigts les aiguilles de l'horloge, il remarquait qu'il avait raison dans ses hypothèses. Il était six heures quinze lorsqu'il quitta l'étreinte de son épouse pour se lever et rejoindre la salle de bains. Une fois encore au passage il butta dans le guéridon sur lequel il trébuchait chaque jour. Un faible grognement passa ses lèvres, mais il tendit l'oreille pour entendre s'il avait réveillé Julia. Rien ne bougea, il pouvait simplement entendre le silence de la chambre. Il reprit son chemin et il fit sa toilette, se rasant et s'habillant. Il rejoignit la chambre et il contourna le lit sans bruit, pour s'asseoir sur le bord et passer ses chaussettes. Il entendit alors les draps se froisser dans son dos, le couinement du sommier et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait quelques semaines à présent qu'il couinait, depuis un soir particulièrement mouvementé où il avait fait passionnément l'amour à sa femme.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça Murdoch ? Murmura celle-ci dans le creux de son oreille en passant ses mains sur son torse pour se presser dans son dos.

Il sourit à nouveau, posant sa main sur celle de Julia qui en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Le premier office du matin, murmura-t-il simplement.

-Je vois qu'à présent que tu as ta nouvelle pendule tu n'as plus besoin de moi, continua-t-elle en souriant dans son cou.

-Tu sais que je ne peux me passer de toi.

-Alors reste encore un peu, tu iras au second.

Elle sourit à nouveau et elle remonta doucement ses mains sur le torse de William qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux à la tendre caresse.

-Il y a moins de monde a premier, murmura William, je n'ai pas envie d'alimenter les conversations.

-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne?

-Non, je ne te l'imposerai pas.

-Je le fais pour toi, soupira Julia en posant son menton sur l'épaule de William, mais tu sais que l'Eglise...

-Je sais, répondit William en souriant, j'irai seul, nous aurons qu'à nous retrouver après.

-Je viendrai te chercher à l'Eglise, nous irons manger au restaurant qu'en dis-tu?

-Que j'en serai ravi Madame Murdoch.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa joue, dans ce cas je suis d'accord de te laisser partir.

Elle relâcha son étreinte autour de lui et il n'hésita pas une seconde pour se retourner et lui voler un long et langoureux baiser. Il cala aussitôt sa main dans la nuque de Julia, l'attirant contre lui en une seconde à peine pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle poussait déjà un gémissement de plaisir alors que son baiser lui coupa le souffle. Il savoura le goût de sa langue, la douceur de ses lèvres, l'odeur de sa peau. William savait qu'il ne se passera que quelques courtes minutes avant qu'il ne perde pied, avant qu'il ne glisse la main sur la cuisse de Julia et qu'il ne s'allonge contre elle. Alors, doucement, il quitta sa bouche, capturant entre ses dents sa lèvre inférieure, avant de la quitter. Ils se séparèrent doucement.

-Je t'aime, murmura William sur ses lèvres en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime William, fais attention, dit-elle avant de caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes et qu'il ne quitte le lit.

Elle le regarda partir sans un mot. Elle l'admirait, la façon dont il s'était adapté à la situation, sa façon de se déplacer et d'agir comme si il voyait, comme avant. Elle admirait sa confiance en lui et sa force. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière son époux, Julia se laissa tomber sur le matelas dans un soupir de contentement, riant doucement en l'entendant couiner se souvenant de l'instant quelques semaines plus tôt où William l'avait coincé entre le matelas et son corps pour s'emparer d'elle passionnément, ce qui avait provoqué la cassure d'un ressort. Julia un immense sourire sur les lèvres, elle était folle amoureuse de son époux, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, heureuse, elle était heureuse malgré l'épreuve qu'ils traversaient. William guérissait, elle en était persuadée, et lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé la vue, lorsqu'elle pourrait à nouveau plongé son regard dans le sien et y voir cette étincelle d'amour qui y brillait, elle savait que toute la peine et la douleur seraient derrière eux. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait continuer à l'aimer de tout son cœur, de tout son corps et de toute son âme.

* * *

William se trouvait seul sur le banc en bois. La messe était déjà terminée depuis quelques minutes et il avait simplement attendu patiemment que le prête ne finisse de saluer ses fidèles à l'entrée de l'église. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec des personnes qu'il connaissait, mais il s'était très vite mis un peu à l'écart, bien trop embarrassé par les questions et les excuses qu'on pouvait lui faire sur son état. Il avait suivit la messe comme il l'avait toujours fait, soulagé de constater qu'il en connaissait si bien le déroulement que son handicap ne l'empêchait en rien de faire comme toute autre personnes présentes dans le sanctuaire. Il avait prié, pendant de longues minutes, et à présent, il attendait. Il avait des doutes, des peurs, des incertitudes et il se devait d'en parler au père Cléments. Lorsque William remarqua l'église vide, lorsqu'il entendit la lourde porte en bois se fermer un peu plus loin, il termina sa prière, il se signa et il attendit simplement.

-Vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi William? Fit la voix douce et compatissante du prêtre qui prit place à côté de lui sur le banc.

-Je...j'ai des doutes, murmura le jeune homme.

-Après ce qu'il vous est arrivé je le comprends, acquiesça le Père Cléments, avez-vous peur de l'avenir?

-Oui, admit le jeune homme, peur de ne plus trouver ma place au poste de police si la vue ne revenait pas. J'ai l'impression de faire des progrès, mais le temps passe et l'Inspecteur ne pourra pas me garder encore bien longtemps. Que vais-je devenir si je ne peux plus être policier? Je ne peux plus rien faire seul, je ne peux plus lire, créer, je ne peux plus la...la regarder, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Julia, murmura le jeune homme, c'est elle le plus important n'est-ce pas?

-J'entends ce que l'on dit sur notre passage, " _pauvre femme avec un homme infirme_ , _elle ne mérite pas une telle épreuve, il ne mérite pas une femme pareille. Elle a déjà tué son premier époux, peut être a-t-elle tenté d'en faire de même avec lui_ ".

-Votre histoire était dans les journaux, répondit le Père, les gens savent que votre épouse n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-Ils parlent pourtant, et je les entends. Julia doit les entendre elle-aussi. Je sais qu'elle ne se soucie guère de ce que l'on peut dire sur elle et je devrais penser la même chose. Mais ça me met en colère, tellement en colère. Personne ne voit ce qu'elle fait pour moi, personne ne sait qu'elle femme merveilleuse elle est.

-Vous, vous le savez.

-Je remercie Dieu chaque jour de l'avoir mise sur ma route, si seulement je pouvais la rendre heureuse.

-Je crois que vous le faites William.

Celui-ci voulut lui répondre, lui demander comment il pouvait le savoir, lui ne voyait Julia que très rarement car William venait souvent la trouver à ses œuvres de charités et qu'elle ne passait presque jamais à l'église. Comment pouvait-il savoir si Julia était heureuse, si elle ne souffrait pas de cette situation?

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'église se refermer un peu plus loin, William sursauta. Des talons résonnèrent sur le sol carrelé de la nef centrale. Il connaissait cette démarche.

-Son bonheur se voit dans son regard, continua le Père Cléments un peu plus bas, dans son sourire, la façon qu'elle a de vous regarder. Vous traversez une dure épreuve en ce moment William, mais votre épouse est là, auprès de vous, et elle vous aime, de tout son cœur. L'amour peut faire des miracles, ne l'oubliez pas.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin. Voyant que William s'entretenait avec le Père, Julia s'était arrêté, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leur conversation qui devait être privée. Elle avait croisé le regard du Père Cléments lorsqu'elle était entrée, mais à présent, elle attendait patiemment. Ce ne fut qu'il lui adressa un signe de la tête, qu'elle lui sourit timidement et fit un pas de plus.

-Bonjour mon Père, dit-elle poliment, je suis navrée de vous interrompre, ne voyant pas sortir William je me suis inquiétée, mais je vais attendre dehors si vous avez besoin de discuter tous les deux.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Madame Murdoch, dit-il en se levant et en lui souriant tendrement, j'en avais terminé avec votre époux.

A ces mots, un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. De la fierté, voila ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, la fierté d'entendre que l'homme qui se trouvait là, à quelques mètres d'elle, cet homme exceptionnel, son héro, était son époux.

-Allez en paix William, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme, il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir. Dieu est dans votre cœur et il saura vous guider, tous les deux.

William acquiesça alors simplement et une seconde plus tard, le prêtre s'éloigna, accordant un simple signe de la tête à Julia qui en fit autant pour le saluer. L'Inspecteur Murdoch quitta alors le banc en bois et il tendit la main vers l'endroit où il pensait que se trouvait son épouse. Une seconde plus tard, sa main se posa juste en dessous de sa poitrine alors que son pouce effleura son sein. Il sentit le corps de Julia être secoué par quelques soubresauts lorsqu'elle riait discrètement.

-William, voyons, nous sommes dans une église.

Il rit doucement lui aussi et il la sentit lui prendre la main avant qu'elle ne dépose un baiser sur sa joue et qu'elle ne l'attire vers la sortie sans un mot.

* * *

La pluie s'était enfin calmée et il avait décidé de faire le retour au Windsor hôtel à pieds, parlant de tout et de rien, souhaitant rejoindre leur suite rapidement afin de savourer un thé brûlant, enlacés sur leur sofa pour terminer cette journée de repos. Mais alors qu'ils prirent l'angle de la rue, des cris se firent entendre. Julia se figea sur place. Un homme se tenait un peu plus loin, agressant deux jeunes femmes, voulant leur voler leurs sacs. Elles se débattaient comme elle le pouvaient, mais il était bien évident qu'il était bien plus fort et bien plus costaud qu'elles.

-Julia, lança William dont l'instinct lui criait que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait, que se passe-t-il, ces cris, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un homme est en train d'agresser deux jeunes femmes je...

En un bond, William lui lâcha le bras et se précipita dans la direction où il entendit les cris.

-Non, rétorqua Julia en lui prenant le bras, n'interviens pas, tu ne peux pas.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse des innocentes se faire agresser Julia.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que William se précipita vers les personnes un peu plus loin.

-Maréchaussée de Toronto, Inspecteur Murdoch, laissez ces femmes tranquilles immédiatement.

Il vit une masse sombre lui faire face, il jugea qu'il était nettement plus grand et plus fort que lui. Il entendit son rire.

-Un Inspecteur aveugle, que voulez-vous me faire Monsieur?

Il donna un coup dans l'épaule, ce qui déstabilisa William quelques secondes et fit rire l'agresseur un peu plus fort.

-Il ne tient même pas sur ses pieds, c'est pitoyable.

-Monsieur vous...

William ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il sentit le coup de poing en plein visage. Les deux jeunes femmes insultèrent aussitôt leur agresseur. Il sentait le sang couler de son nez, les genoux au sol, des mains tendres se poser sur ses épaules.

-Vous allez nous suivre au poste de police, lança la voix de Julia à côté de son oreille.

-Non ma jolie, par contre je connais un endroit où tu pourrais me suivre toi.

S'en était trop pour lui, la colère montait en lui, comme rarement il cela avait été le cas par le passé. William se souvenait parfaitement des rares fois où il s'était mis en colère, à chaque fois cela impliquait Julia. A chaque fois, sans exception, il l'avait été pour la protéger, pour sauver sa vie, son honneur, parce qu'une personne remettait en doute ses capacités ou son jugement. En un bond, il se remit sur ses jambes et aussitôt, il donna un coup de poing. L'homme en face de lui émit un gémissement, il avait touché son nez avec force.

-Tu vas me le payer, murmura-t-il.

-Attention, cria une jeune femme.

Un autre coup frappa William, avant que lui aussi ne donne un coup de poing. Julia resta là, immobile, voyant son époux frapper de toutes ses forces, parfois il touchait l'homme grand et fort qui se trouvait devant lui, parfois il le manquait et il prenait un coup violent dans le visage ou les côtes. Il se trouvait une fois encore à cracher son sang lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de lui.

-William, arrêtes, s'il te plait, laisse-le partir, laisse...

Mais il la poussa alors plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il frappa une fois encore sans toucher l'homme en face de lui qui lui donna un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre.

-Ecoute ta poulette mon gars, et laisse tomber.

Avec une rage sans nom, William se redressa, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, à ne pas le laisser salir son épouse, à lui prouver qu'il n'était pas diminué. Mais à peine avait-il frappé qu'il regretta dans la seconde. Il l'entendit gémir, alors que l'homme riait simplement. Julia tomba sur le sol face au coup. Dans sa chute, elle se réceptionna sur le rebords du trottoir et elle roula simplement sur le dos, sentant sa lèvre saigner, sa joue la brûler, son bras totalement engourdi.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser, à comprendre qu'il venait de la frapper, elle. Il entendit les sifflets de la police, l'homme partir en courant, un policier à sa suite, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, tout ce qui comptait était les gémissements étouffés de la jeune femme se trouvant au sol tout près de lui.

-Oh mon Dieu, Madame, vous allez bien? Demanda une jeune femme qui se trouvait à présent à genoux à côté d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de se relever.

-Je vais bien, soupira Julia, je dois...mon bras, je dois aller à l'hôpital, il est, il est peut être cassé.

-Julia? Lança William en approchant d'elle à tâtons pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Aaaah, William, cria son épouse de douleur, ne me...touche pas.

-Pardonne-moi je...je ne voulais pas, je ...

Il était totalement paniqué et déboussolé, elle pouvait le voir à sa posture, l'entendre à sa voix. L'homme elle croyait si sûr de lui était perdu, totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas quel était son état, il ne pouvait pas la toucher, pas regarder ses blessures, c'était le noir total. Il ne sentait même plus son ventre et son nez douloureux, tout ce qui comptait était de savoir que Julia allait bien.

-Je sais, soupira Julia en caressant tendrement sa joue pour le rassurer, ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas William. Je vais attendre l'ambulance, rentre à l'hôtel. Appelle George pour faire une déposition.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser seule je...

-S'il te plait, supplia Julia dans un gémissement, s'il te plait William. Ca va aller mais je dois me faire soigner, rentre.

-Je resterai avec elle Monsieur, lança la jeune femme à côté de Julia, ne vous en faites pas, mais elle a raison, c'est peut être mieux que vous ne veniez pas avec. Vous devez aussi soigner votre blessure à la lèvre et vous changer, votre chemise est pleine de sang.

-Je reviendrais vite et je te soignerai, murmura Julia, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour moi en m'accompagnant. S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se résigner. Julia avait raison, il commettait plus de mal que de bien. Il était peut être préférable qu'il la laisse partir seule, qu'il l'attende chez eux simplement. Ainsi il ne la blesserait pas, il ne blesserait personne.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts la lèvres de Julia où il sentit le sang couler, je vais...faire demander du thé et je t'attendrai.

-C'est une excellente idée Murdoch, répondit Julia en un souffle avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux.

Il resta avec elle le temps que l'ambulance ne vienne, puis, il prit le chemin de l'hôtel. La pluie recommençait à couler à nouveau, le cœur de William était lourd. Lourd de chagrin et de remords. _Je suis tellement stupide_ , pensa-t-il, _mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris, bien entendu que je suis aveugle, aveugle, bon sang William. Tu l'as frappé, tu as frappé Julia._

Ce fut d'une humeur noire qu'il regagna la suite, qu'il se laissa tomber sur le sofa dans un gémissement de douleur et qu'il attendit simplement l'Agent Crabtree afin de faire sa déposition sur l'incident.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

William s'était trouvé seul dans la suite pendant de longues minutes. Perdus dans ses pensées, ils revivaient inlassablement les récents événements, souhaitant changer ses actes, ses paroles, se maudissant d'avoir agis tel qu'il l'avait fait. Puis, deux coups furent donnés à la porte d'entrée, il sursauta.

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Monsieur? C'est George. Fit la voix de son ami de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Entrez George, répondit William sans quitter le sofa.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, George fut surpris de constater que la suite était plongée dans le noir. Seul un fin trait de lumière entrait entre les rideaux blancs qui habillaient les fenêtres. La pluie tombaient durement au-dehors et le ciel était bien plus sombre qu'il n'aurait dû l'être à cette heure de la journée. Le jeune homme mit alors quelques secondes pour voir où se trouvait son ami dont la silhouette se détachait de la fenêtre. Il avança vers lui, retirant son casque et son parqua.

-Oh, veuillez excuser la boue Monsieur dit-il en regardant ses bottes laisser des traces noires sur le tapis de l'entrée.

William ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il n'avait que faire de la boue, de la pluie, de tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son épouse. Il entendait sa voix dans un coin de sa tête, son gémissement de douleur, il tentait de se souvenir de son sourire et il remarquait qu'il commençait déjà à oublier. Comment pouvait-il déjà oublier? _L'oublier?_ Voyant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse, George avança dans la suite.

-Vous n'allumez pas la lumière monsieur?

-Pour moi cela ne fait pas la moindre différence George, répondit William d'un ton las alors qu'il entendit le clic de l'interrupteur et que le jeune homme n'approche du sofa.

Il pouvait remarquer que la luminosité était plus claire, mais aucune forme, rien, il ne voyait rien.

-Souhaitez-vous que je vous soigne ? Lança timidement George en voyant le nez abîmé de William et le sang sur sa chemise.

-Je n'ai pas mal George. Mais Julia...elle voulait le faire en revenant de l'hôpital.

-J'ai grandit avec beaucoup d'autres enfants, et nous nous blessions tout le temps, dites-moi où se trouve son sac et je le ferai. Je vous promets que je n'y mettrai aucun désordre. Mais vous avez le nez amoché et une coupure à la lèvres.

-Des hématomes au torse également, murmura William, ils se résorberont bien tout seuls.

-Il faudrait au moins vous nettoyer le visage Monsieur, insista George, le Docteur Ogden ne supportera peut être pas de vous voir dans un tel état.

-Bien, soupira William incapable de se battre, dans l'armoire sombre à côté du lit, tout en bas. Vous trouverez son sac.

George s'éloigna pour rejoindre la chambre et ouvrir l'armoire. Il rougit doucement en voyant les corsets et les vêtements de Julia suspendus, puis rapidement il prit le sac noir qui se trouvait sur la dernière étagère et il referma la porte pour rejoindre William dans le salon à nouveau. Après un regard à son supérieur, il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui et il ouvrit le sac.

-Vous êtes prêt? Ça risque de piquer un peu.

-Allez-y George, j'ai connu pire.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et il se pencha vers lui pour lui nettoyer le sang avec des compresses imbibées. Il en fit autant de ses phalanges blessées et ils commencèrent leur conversation sur les récents événements. William lui raconta tout en détail, George le rassura en lui disant que l'homme avait été arrêté au bout de la rue et conduit au poste de police. Il aurait sans doute à se présenter au poste de police avec Julia afin de l'identifié, mais que toute cette affaire était bouclée.

Puis, la nuit tomba et le silence avec elle. Pesant. Pendant quelques minutes avant que William ne reprenne la parole.

-Merci George, pour tout, pour m'avoir aidé tant d'années, merci de m'avoir soutenu, merci d'être ici ce soir et merci...d'être mon ami.

-C'est rien Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme, c'est moi qui ai de la chance.

William lui sourit alors tendrement. Il appréciait George, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre, parfois il avait l'impression qu'il était son jeune frère, celui qui l'exaspérait, qui le faisait rire, qu'il protégeait, et qui était toujours là pour lui.

-Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour m'avoir aidé à trouver les fleurs.

-Le Docteur a aimé, lança George en souriant largement, je...je veux dire, vous n'avez pas à me le dire je...

-C'est bon George, répondit William en riant, elle les a aimé. Et je n'y serais pas arrivé sans vous.

-C'était un plaisir.

William allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il se leva en un bond, attendant simplement devant le sofa. Julia entra dans la suite, accordant un tendre sourire à George qui se trouvait dans le salon avec son époux.

-Laissez-moi vous aider, dit-il en approchant vers elle pour l'aider à retirer son manteau.

-Merci George, soupira Julia, comment va William?

-Il est blessé, mais rien de grave, il en a vu d'autres. Et vous comment allez-vous Docteur?

-Un hématome sur la pommette, la lèvre ouverte mais Dieu merci le bras n'est pas cassé, je vais avoir mal quelques jours mais tout ira bien.

-Je suis ravi de le savoir Madame, je vais peut être vous laisser à présent.

Elle acquiesça simplement et George se tourna vers le salon pour reprendre la parole un peu plus fort.

-Je m'en vais Inspecteur, à demain.

-A demain George, répondit William avant que le jeune homme ne quitte la suite.

Il entendit Julia fermer à clé lorsque leur ami les avait quitté, puis, elle se dirigea vers lui doucement.

-Julia? Comment-vas-tu?

-Ca va, répondit-elle en un murmure en posant sa main sur celle de son époux, ce n'est rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je suis tellement navré je...

-Arrêtes de t'excuser, coupa tendrement la jeune femme en posant son index sur les lèvres de son époux pour le couper, c'était un accident. Et toi, comment tu vas?

-Bien, George m'a soigné.

-C'est ce que je vois. Il t'as aussi aidé à te changer.

-Mais il n'est pas aussi doué que toi.

Julia rit doucement pour se pencher vers lui un peu plus et effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

-Vraiment? Murmura-t-elle. Tu me vois ravie de savoir que tu préfères que se soit moi qui prenne soin de toi.

Elle déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son époux et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, ne souciant pas de leurs lèvres blessées se toucher. William posa alors sa main sur Julia qui, en un bond, s'éloigna de lui dans un gémissement.

-Mon bras me fait souffrir, dit-elle dans un souffle, il est préférable de ne pas...

-Je dormirai sur le sofa ce soir.

-Non William, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je...

-C'est mieux ainsi, dit-il sur un ton plus dur en s'éloigna d'elle pour la contourner et rejoindre la chambre d'un pas décidé.

Julia le regarda partir en silence, fronçant les sourcils. Il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son époux et elle savait que toutes ses tentatives de ne le réconforter n'y changerait rien, il se sentait coupable. Elle voyait sa carrure s'éloigner d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain et elle décida de l'arrêter, ils devaient parler.

-William, lança-t-elle, que se passe-t-il? Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien fait de mal, que je ne t'en voulais pas, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

-Je le suis, grommela le jeune homme entre ses dents, je suis coupable Julia. Si je n'avais pas été sur cette intervention ce jour là, je n'aurai pas perdu la vue, si j'avais plus réfléchi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tout serait encore comme avant, alors que là, plus rien ne le sera jamais.

-Tu fais des progrès, tu me l'as dit alors tu...

-Je t'ai menti, lança William en se tournant vers elle violemment, je te mens Julia, chaque jour.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que tu crois que je suis encore l'homme que tu as épousé, tu crois que je peux encore veiller sur toi et te protéger, mais je ne suis plus cet homme Julia et il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Je ne suis pas le seul à être aveugle, tu te voiles toi aussi la face.

Julia resta immobile quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille, depuis l'instant où William l'avait tenu dans ses bras et couvert de baisers, et cet instant, celui où il la repoussait.

-Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings, ne me repousse pas.

-Parce que d'habitude c'est toi qui a ce rôle?

-Comment peux-tu me dire ça?

-Veux-tu vivre avec un infirme? Continua William sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Tu mérites cent fois mieux que cela. Cent fois mieux que moi.

-Je t'aime William, lança Julia avec colère, je t'aime qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, tu es mon époux. Et nous avons assez souffert dans le passé pour que je renonce à toi aujourd'hui.

-Et si toutes ces épreuves passées étaient simplement des signes que nous n'avons rien à faire ensembles?

-Tu t'entends? Rétorqua Julia. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Ces épreuves ont renforcé notre amour, nous avons compris la chance que nous avions d'être ensemble, que rien n'était plus fort que ce lien si particulier entre nous. Tu ne changeras jamais ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Elle approcha de lui pour caresser sa joue mais William se recula aussitôt.

-Je ne peux plus te voir Julia, murmura-t-il, je ne peux plus te toucher sans te blesser, alors à quoi bon? J'oublie ton sourire, ton regard. A quoi bon continuer si nous ne savons que nous faire du mal?

-Je t'aime, murmura la jeune femme au bord des larmes, voila pourquoi continuer.

-Et c'est parce que je t'aime moi aussi que j'ai décidé de partir quelques temps.

-QUOI?

-Je vais partir quelques temps, répéta doucement William, seul.

-Seul? Et comment pourrais-tu vivre seul? Et où vivras-tu?

-A notre maison.

-William, elle n'est pas terminée c'est complètement...

-Idiot, je le sais, dit-il avec amertume, mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, que je suis un idiot.

-Que t'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi agis-tu de la sortes?

-Je te l'ai dis, j'ai changé, répondit William en la contournant pour approcher du salon à nouveau et prendre sa veste qui se trouvait sur le rebord du sofa, je demanderai à George de passer chercher quelques vêtements.

-Et tu comptes partir maintenant? Alors que la nuit tombe? Nous n'avons pas terminé de discuter.

-La nuit est à chaque instant pour moi Julia, répondit William en se dirigeant vers la porte, et je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire entre nous. Laisse-moi du temps.

-Ne pars pas, lança Julia sur ses talons, ne passe pas cette porte William, ajouta la jeune femme avec colère, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, tu n'as pas le droit de me briser le cœur comme tu le fais. Si tu m'aimes William, ne fais pas ça.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime.

-Mais tu veux à tout prix nous imposer d'être malheureux? Continua Julia en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix être malheureux William? Pourquoi refuse-tu d'accepter la vérité? Sans toi je ne vis pas, je croyais qu'il en était de même pour toi, au fond de moi je le sais, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je sais que j'ai raison. Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas vivre loin de l'autre, alors ne nous condamne pas. Je t'en prie, ne me rejettes pas.

Il ne répondit pas, serrant fermement ses poings. Il n'avait pas de réponses, il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à être heureux, pourquoi l'aimer tellement pouvait lui faire tant de mal et de bien à la fois. Il était persuadé que jamais il ne pourrait lui offrir le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Il l'aimait au point que son corps lui-même souffrait lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas auprès d'elle, mais il avait fait un choix. Il devait partir, maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle et qu'il ne la prenne dans les bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui et lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille que jamais il ne la quitterai une seule seconde. Qu'elle était tout pour lui.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il dans un souffle, j'ai besoin de temps pour me reconstruire, respecte mon choix.

Elle le regarda alors ouvrir la porte, puis quitter leur appartement, sans un mot. Elle se tenait là, immobile sentant son souffle se couper et son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit un vertige la paralyser sur place, la nausée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un bouquet de roses se trouvant sur le meuble le plus proche et aussitôt elle s'en saisit pour l'envoyer contre la porte. Elle entendit le vase se briser en milles morceaux, elle regarda l'eau s'écouler sur le tapis et les fleurs tomber sur le parquet. _Puisque c'est comme ça, va-t-en William,_ pensa-t-elle avec rage, _vas-t-en et ne revient pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi_ , répéta-t-elle dans sa tête en pleurant un peu plus en sachant que cela était le plus grand mensonge qu'elle ne s'était jamais dit.

* * *

 _à suivre...pas avant le 14 juillet !_

 _a bientôt :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Elle faisait ce doux rêve une fois encore. Elle se trouvait tout contre lui, allongée dans l'herbe haute derrière leur maison en construction. Le soleil caressait leur peau nue, la douce brise faisait tourbillonner les herbes autour d'elle, elle voyait par moment un nuage passer au-dessus d'elle et elle refermait aussitôt les yeux à nouveau dans un gémissement de plaisir, sentant la langue, les lèvres de son époux toucher sa peau une fois encore._

 _-Mmmh William, soupira-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier son prénom plus fort._

 _Elle sentit alors le souffle chaud de son époux voyager de ses cuisses, à son intimité, puis sur son ventre, entre ses seins et enfin dans sa nuque._

 _-Je suis là mon amour, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque dans le creux de son oreille tout en pressant son corps contre le sien._

 _Elle trembla un instant, sentant la virilité de son époux, dure, droite et longue contre son ventre alors qu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et que ses dents mordirent tendrement sa fine peau en-dessous de son oreille. Elle perdait pieds, cela en était trop, elle était prête, prête à se donner totalement à lui, prête à le sentir s'enfoncer en elle, toujours plus profondément. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes pour les passer sur les hanches de William, pour le retenir prisonnier contre elle, massant son cuire chevelu._

 _-S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle en frottant son pubis contre le membre de son époux, s'il te plait William._

 _Il poussa un faible grognement de contentement et sa main quitta la hanche de son épouse. Elle se mordit les lèvres une fois encore, sachant ce qui allait se passer quelques secondes plus tard. Elle le sentit caresser son entrée chaude et humide, elle se cambra et dans le même mouvement, il se glissa en elle. Julia enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de William gémissant une fois encore en le sentant s'enfoncer de toute sa longueur. Jusqu'à cet instant, l'instant où ses testicules touchèrent ses fesses. Elle sentit le poids de William contre elle, un instant avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête doucement, avant qu'elle ne croise son regard. Il caressa tendrement sa tempe, il lui souriait. Julia en fit autant, se sentant enfin complète, heureuse. Elle garda son regard plongé dans le sien un long moment avant de l'embrasser. Doucement, William bougea au-dessus d'elle, si proche que son corps caressait totalement le sien alors qu'il la pénétrait encore et encore pendant de longues minutes._

Julia se tourna dans le lit dans un gémissement de contentement. Son bras tomba sur le matelas, à cet endroit où elle s'attendait à sentir le corps de son époux. Mais bien trop vite les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Ce rêve était encore bien plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'habitua à la faible luminosité. La pièce était vide, elle se trouvait seule dans ce lit froid. Elle pouvait pourtant sentir le parfum de William sur cet oreiller sur lequel elle avait posé la tête. Julia ferma alors les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'arrive pas à se persuader que William avait fait cela pour leur bien. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se reconstruire, mais elle avait toujours cru qu'elle était celle qui pouvait l'aider, le soutenir, l'aimer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait toujours leur empêcher d'être heureux. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, elle aurait donné sa vie sans la moindre hésitation pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire plus que ce qu'elle faisait chaque jour. Lui répéter sans cesse à quel point il était important pour elle, lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait, lui montrer chaque jour qu'elle tenait à lui. Julia ignorait ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, où elle s'était trompée. Il y a des signes qui ne peuvent être interprétés de différentes façons. Elle pensait avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait, de la manière dont il le fallait. Et pourtant, elle doutait. Peut être avait-il raison, peut être n'étaient-ils pas fait pour être heureux ensembles. Peut être ne le méritaient-ils simplement pas. Peut être que le destin aimait jouer ce jeu avec eux. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait à quel point elle aimait William, qu'il était le seul qui comptait dans ce monde. Elle ignorait s'ils étaient fait pour être ensembles, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient âmes-sœurs. Elle lui manquait, terriblement. Elle sentait cette lame acérée transpercer sa poitrine, son souffle lui manquer, son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. William n'était pas là, et elle ignorait lorsqu'il la prendrait dans ses bras à nouveau. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Julia se redressa et une rage sans non s'empara d'elle. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle était en colère, mais elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Elle avait le sentiment de le détester. Elle le haïssait pour lui avoir brisé le cœur, pour la laisser dans un tel état de manque et de détresse. Elle s'empara alors de l'oreiller de William et elle le jeta violemment de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sur son chemin, il heurta un vase rempli de fleurs qui tomba sur le sol.

 _"Une rose par jour pendant deux ans. Une rose par jour depuis notre mariage. Et il y a dix bouquets" Dix bouquets Julia...Je te connais depuis dix ans"_

Les mots de William résonnaient dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la nuit précédente, cette nuit si magique qu'ils avaient partagé dans ce même lit. Elle pouvait encore sentir le souffle, les baisers et les caresses de William sur son corps tout entier. " _Comment les choses peuvent-elles changer si vite?"_

Julia soupira profondément. Elle n'avait pas de réponses. Et c'était ce qui la mettait le plus en colère. Ne pas savoir. Ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi? Ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Simplement "Pourquoi me repousse-tu ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir la vérité en face? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter ce qu'il se passe entre nous? Pourquoi?"

Incapable de se rendormir à cause de la douleur de son bras et de ses lourdes pensées, Julia quitta le lit. Elle passa sa robe de chambre et elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle prit une feuille, une plume et elle se mit à écrire simplement. Elle avait besoin de mettre en mot ce qu'elle ressentait, toute cette peine, cette incompréhension, cette rage, cet amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Alors elle écrit, cette lettre qu'elle ne lui donnera jamais et qu'elle ajouterai à tant d'autres qu'elle gardait secrètement caché dans un tiroir de son bureau.

* * *

Ce fut avec un bras en écharpe et bien plus de maquillage qu'à l'habitude que le Docteur Ogden arriva au poste de police le lendemain matin. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bureau de son époux, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Mais un bref regard à l'intérieur, lui signala que William n'était pas là. Il était pourtant presque dix heures, et son époux n'était jamais en retard. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, elle priait que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

Elle fit alors demi-tour pour se retrouver face à l'Inspecteur Brakenreid.

-Docteur Ogden, comment allez-vous? Lança-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prendre la parole. Votre bras va mieux?

-Bien, je... je pourrai faire mon travail comme il faut.

-Tanmieux, surtout si vous avez besoin de repos, vous pouvez prendre votre journée.

-Cela ira Monsieur.

Son ami acquiesça et ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que la jeune femme ne prenne une profonde inspiration et ne reprenne la parole.

-Avez-vous vu William ce matin?

-Bien entendu, comme toujours, à huit heures précise. Et je lui accordé son congé, il a prit quelques affaires, Crabtree lui apporta les autres et prendra son bureau en attendant.

Julia fronça les sourcils, un détail qui n'échappa pas à son supérieur qui reprit la parole.

-Il ne vous en a pas parlé, n'est-ce pas?

-Nous ne parlons plus beaucoup, avoua Julia en un murmure avant de baisser le regard vers le sol.

-C'est le mariage, répondit Thomas en haussant les épaules. Murdoch a demandé à quitter le poste de manière temporaire, dans un premier temps, il affirme vouloir se concentrer sur la construction de la maison, mais aussi avoir du temps pour guérir. Il a admit ne plus avoir sa place ici, et il n'a pas tout à fait tort, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

-Malheureusement oui, soupira Julia, il estime ne plus avoir sa place auprès de moi non plus.

-Laissez-lui le temps. Il ne pourra pas se passer de vous indéfiniment.

Julia ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait plus la force de croire ce que son ami lui disait. Elle n'avait plus la force de garder espoir, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était se précipiter à leur maison et se jeter dans les bras de William. Elle voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar et constater qu'elle se trouvait auprès de lui, qu'il avait son regard plongé dans le sien tout en caressant tendrement son dos. Elle voulait le voir, lui parler, savourer chaque seconde auprès de lui.

-On a un corps sur Dundas/ Younge, lança l'Inspecteur Brakenreid, rien de tel que de travailler pour oublier. Ne vous en faites pas, tout s'arrangera.

Julia acquiesça et sans un mot, elle quitta les lieux pour se rendre à la morgue. Elle y prit son sac et elle vit le bouquet de roses qui se trouvait encore sur son bureau. Décidément, tout lui rappelait William. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de volonté et de courage pour l'oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Oublier pour ne pas souffrir, oublier pour pouvoir continuer à l'aimer.

* * *

Ce soir là, elle avait voulu aller le voir, aller se rassurer qu'il aille bien. Mais au moment de donner l'adresse au cocher, Julia se ressaisit. _Il ne veut pas te voir, c'est bien trop tôt. Laisse-lui le temps; laisse-le revenir vers toi lorsqu'il sera prêt_. Elle soupira alors profondément et elle donna l'adresse de l'hôtel. Une fois arrivée, elle se débarrassa de ses affaires dans l'entrée. Elle vit qu'il manquait des livres, des objets, des vêtements. Elle trouva une fleur de violette simplement posée sur son oreiller. William était passé, en toute discrétion. Il avait pris quelques affaires et il avait déposé cette fleur. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu, il pensait à elle, peut être l'aimait-il encore un peu. Une fois encore déstabilisée par l'attitude de son époux, Julia soupira profondément en se rendant dans la salle de bains. Elle se déshabilla et elle regarda simplement son corps nu dans la glace quelques instants. Des marques rouges jalonnaient son corps, bien moins douloureuses que des blessures, elles étaient la preuve que William l'avait tendrement et passionnément aimé. Elle caressa du bout du doigt celle qui se trouvait entre ses seins. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la baignoire et elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau brûlante. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se détendre quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où l'eau se rafraîchit et qu'elle quitta la salle de bains pour se rendre dans la chambre et se coucher, sans même prendre la peine de manger quoique se soit. Elle prit dans ses bras l'oreiller de William, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, comme pour se persuader de sa présence à ses côtés, comme pour se souvenir de la sensation qu'elle éprouvait en se trouvant dans ses bras, puis, elle s'endormit, simplement.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Je suis infiniment désolée pour ne pas avoir posté de suite plus tôt! Voici le prochain chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

* * *

Comme elle le faisait chaque soir depuis deux semaines, le Docteur Ogden prit un fiacre pour se rendre à l'adresse où se trouvait sa future maison. Elle demandait au cocher de la déposer au coin de la rue et elle continuait son chemin à pieds. Elle savait que son époux était un homme intelligent et qu'entendre chaque jour à la même heure le fiacre s'arrêter près de lui allait éveiller ses soupçons. Julia ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se comporte différemment car il savait qu'elle se trouvait près de lui, à l'observer. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ses connaissances en psychologies revenaient en boucle dans sa tête, elle savait que cette attitude était sans doute malsaine. Et pourtant, chaque jour elle n'attendait que l'instant où elle se trouverait adossée à cet arbre de l'autre côté de la rue où se trouvait leur maison en construction. Elle appréhendait l'instant où elle le verrait, où elle sentirait son souffle se couper une seconde et son cœur manquer un battement. Elle ne se levait le matin que pour cet instant. L'instant où elle se sentait enfin vivante, près de lui. Julia ne voulait pas se trouver face à lui, elle en avait peur, terriblement peur, de ne pas savoir quoi dire, quoi faire, de faire des erreurs. Alors que si elle se contentait de le regarder, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il aille bien, qu'il soit en sécurité et en bonne santé. Elle aurait voulu déceler des signes qui lui indiqueraient qu'elle lui manquait. Elle aurait voulu le voir peut être un peu triste et perdu. Mais William semblait allait bien. Elle avait vu quelques blessures sur ses bras et ses mains. Grace à ses gestes, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé son autonomie d'avant, et pourtant, il semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise de jour en jour. A quelques mètres de lui, elle avait pu jurer que William avait toujours été dans cette condition. Elle fut surprise de constater que la maison s'agrandissait, le séjour et la cuisine devaient être terminés à présent et leur chambre avançait à grands pas également.

Par cette chaude soirée, Julia regardait avec intérêt le jeune homme un peu plus loin, montant une poutre grâce à une poulie et ses bras forts. Ses yeux se perdirent sur son dos musclé, laissant naître les papillons dans son corps. L'homme qu'elle avait connu avait toujours été tiré à quatre épingles et parfaitement vêtu et rasé. Celui qui était sous ses yeux à présent, était torse nu, avec une barbe de trois jours. Elle luttait, de toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller le rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dur, le voir sans pouvoir l'approcher, le toucher, l'embrasser et se perdre dans ses bras, ou continuer à l'observer de la sorte alors qu'il ignorait tout de sa présence. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle avait besoin de venir et de l'observer pendant de longues minutes, simplement le regarder en attendant qu'un jour peut être, il ne reprenne contact avec elle, avant qu'il n'accepte de la revoir. Elle attendrait, aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, même si cette situation était une véritable torture pour elle. Elle _l'attendrait._

* * *

William se trouvait assit sous le proche devant la maison. Le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière les arbres, l'air se rafraîchissait et après avoir terminé son travail et passé un peau d'eau sur son visage, sa nuque et son torse, il avait revêtu une chemise dont il avait simplement laissé deux boutons ouverts. Il se trouvait là, perdu dans ses pensées, buvant une gorgée d'eau lorsque la jeune femme aux boucles blondes avança vers lui dans l'allée.

-Elle est restée plus longtemps ce soir, murmura-t-il.

-En effet Monsieur Murdoch, répondit la jeune femme bien plus jeune que lui qui prit place sur le banc à ses côtés en posant un panier en osier sur le sol en bois sombre, je serai venue plus tôt mais je l'ai vu par la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Je crois qu'elle a pleuré.

-Julia ne pleure presque jamais, soupira William.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je suis certaine que vous lui manquez terriblement mais qu'elle n'ose pas vous le dire. Elle n'ose pas approcher pour ne pas vous brusquer alors elle reste là à vous regarder, à veiller sur vous sans que vous ne le sachiez.

-Je le sais Rose, répondit William en se tournant vers elle, j'ai senti son parfum dès le premier jour où elle est venue, et aujourd'hui je peux la voir. Peut être pas distinctement car elle est trop loin, mais je peux la voir, je la reconnais, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille autres femmes dans une foule immense. Je sens sa présence, je l'ai toujours senti. Nous sommes liés, je sais lorsqu'elle est là.

-Peut être est-il venu le temps de ne plus l'ignorer dans ce cas. J'ai vu à quel point elle vous aime, et je sais que vous le faites en retour, alors dites-le lui.

-Il est encore trop tôt, soupira William en regardant la rue à nouveau.

-Oh bon sang Monsieur Murdoch, s'emporta la jeune femme en se levant en un bond pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches, il n'est jamais trop tôt quand il s'agit d'amour. Au contraire c'est le temps qui passe qui vous fait perdre les personnes que l'on aime. Vous êtes chanceux de connaître un tel amour. Moi je n'en connaîtrais jamais, alors je vous refuse de le gâcher de la sorte.

-Rose, vous avez à peine vingt-ans, je ne connaissais pas Julia à cet âge là. Vous rencontrerez l'amour un jour, le vrai, celui dont vous ne pouvez plus vous passer, celui qui vous fera vous sentir plus forte, mais aussi incroyablement fragile parfois. Le vrai amour.

-Vous avez le votre, répondit la jeune femme en se calmant, alors ne le gâchez pas. Et si la prochaine fois que _votre_ Julia vient vous voir et que vous n'allez pas lui parler, je vous préviens je le ferai moi-même. Vous savez que j'en suis capable Monsieur Murdoch.

-Oh oui, répondit-il en riant doucement, pour ça je vous fait confiance.

-Bon, soupira la jeune femme, je vous ai mis de la marmelade de fraise et du pain pour ce soir, il y a aussi un jus de pomme provenant du verger de mon cousin. Je vais rentrer chez les Larsons j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et je dois aller coucher les enfants. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas, je ne dormirai sans doute pas une fois de plus si Madame veut que je lui apporte quelque chose à deux heures du matin.

-Ils vous traite vraiment de la pire des façons qu'il soit, grommela William en secouant la tête de gauche à droite tout en prenant deux pièces dans sa poche qu'il fourra dans la main de la jeune femme, vous devriez trouver une autre demeure. Ils ne vous méritent pas.

-Bof, soupira Rose en haussant les épaules, on s'y fait, eh puis ils ont le plus gentil des voisins qu'il soit, grâce à vous je pourrai un jour partir pour New-York peut être, et quitter cette ville.

-Vous n'aimez pas Toronto?

-C'est ma ville Monsieur Murdoch, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, ses grands parcs, les balades au bord du lac, les bruits des trams et des fiacres, même les automobiles, et les gens. J'aime beaucoup les gens. Mais personne ne m'attend ici. New-York tout est plus grand et plus beau à ce que l'on dit. Et je rêve de faire le tour du monde aussi. Voir les grandes pyramides d'Egypte, et Paris, et les éléphants en Inde. Je n'ai vu que tout cela dans des livres de la bibliothèque de Monsieur Larson, il ne les lit même pas c'est un vrai gâchis. Mais un jour, vous verrez Monsieur Murdoch, moi aussi je vivrais de merveilleuses aventures, et ce sera en partie grâce à vous.

-Je vous le souhaite, acquiesça William, mais rentrez vite, je ne voudrai pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi.

La jeune femme lui sourit et descendit les marches rapidement avant de se tourner vers lui à nouveau et de croiser son regard.

-Vous savez Monsieur Murdoch, moi, si j'étais Madame votre épouse, je resterai aussi des heures à vous regarder de la sorte, non pas parce que vous êtes séduisant, même si...enfin, bredouilla la jeune femme en regardant le sol en rougissant, c'est juste que...elle a de la chance d'avoir un homme qui l'aime autant et vous avez de la chance d'avoir une femme qui vous aime à ce point là. S'il vous plait, ne gâchez pas tout. Au revoir Monsieur Murdoch, à demain.

-A demain Rose, merci.

Elle lui sourit et il en fit simplement autant en la regardant quitter sa propriété et marcher dans la rue. Elle devenait de plus en plus floue au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, mais William pouvait parfaitement la voir lorsqu'elle était proche de lui. Rose était venue dès le jour où il avait emménagé. Elle avait été d'une grande aide, le soignant lorsqu'il se blessait, lui faisant la conversation, lui apportant à manger qu'il lui payait généreusement. Il appréciait la gentillesse de la jeune femme, sa fraîcheur, sa franchise. Et lorsque la vue commença à revenir, il remarqua son physique. Ses boucles blondes relevées en un chignon lâche, ses tâches de rousseurs qu'il devinait encore parfois, ses yeux gris, son sourire, sa taille gracile et ses longues jambes. Rose ressemblait beaucoup à son épouse et il savait dès leur première rencontre qu'il allait l'apprécier, que Julia l'apprécierait sans doute elle-aussi.

* * *

Elle se trouvait comme chaque soir sur ce trottoir en face de la maison en construction. Elle attendait l'instant où elle verrait la silhouette de William apparaître, l'instant où son cœur manquerait un battement, où un sourire se dessinerait sur ses lèvres, où elle le verrait, enfin. Pourtant, Julia attendit longtemps, très longtemps, mais personne n'apparut derrière les vitres de la maison, sur le perron, dans le jardin à côté, à l'endroit où la chambre conjugale prenait forme. Il n'y avait personne. Le cœur lourd, déçue et triste de ne pas le voir, elle soupira profondément. Elle aurait voulu attendre toute la nuit s'il l'avait fallu, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Cette obsession ne devait pas aller si loin, elle devait se reprendre, s'imposer des limites et quitter cet endroit. Elle reviendrait le lendemain, peut être. Mais ce soir, alors que la nuit tombait déjà, elle devait rentrer à l'hôtel. Elle voulait s'enfermer dans la chambre de leur suite, se laisser tomber sur le lit et pleurer, pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi, juste parce qu'elle n'avait pu l'apercevoir et qu'elle en avait le cœur brisé. Elle se demandait où il était, avec qui, pourquoi? Mais toutes ses questions la rendaient encore plus malheureuse. Ainsi, Julia inspira profondément une dernière fois et elle quitta le pied de l'arbre pour faire quelques pas sur le trottoir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer du regard la bâtisse. Elle vit du coin de l'œil un homme en face d'elle sur le trottoir et elle regarda enfin devant elle pour se figer sur place une seconde plus tard.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais me parler, murmura William en plongeant son regard dans le sien, mais tu ne viens jamais.

Elle vit ses yeux la sonder, elle sentit ce lien les unir à nouveau. Il pouvait la voir, il pouvait lui transmettre tout son amour par ce simple geste, il était guéri.

Julia mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de le couvrir de baisers et de remercier le ciel pour lui avoir rendu son époux. Mais pourtant elle resta là, immobile, indécise.

-Tu...bredouilla-t-elle, j'ignorais si tu aurai voulu que je vienne.

-Rien ne t'a jamais empêché de faire ce que tu voulais Julia.

Elle ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux vers le sol en se pinçant les lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer que pour lui tout était bien différent? Qu'elle n'était tout simplement plus elle-même lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à lui et qu'il pouvait lire en elle? Sans un mot, voyant qu'il l'avait troublé, il s'approcha et il lui prit tendrement la main. William sentit Julia trembler l'espace d'un instant. Il la vit fermer les yeux sans pour autant relever le visage. Il caressa alors doucement sa main et il reprit la parole.

-Et si nous rentrions chez nous pour en discuter? Proposa-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Elle acquiesça simplement et l'instant suivant, après un simple regard échangé, ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure main dans la main sous les yeux de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à la fenêtre de la salle à manger de ses employeurs et qui souriait largement.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

Le couple s'arrêta devant la porte. Ils restèrent là, immobiles quelques instants avant que Julia ne lève les yeux vers son époux. Elle vit ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant, lorsqu'il relevait simplement un côté de sa bouche en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ce geste qu'il faisait toujours pour se faire pardonner, pour la charmer. Elle esquissa un timide sourire en retour. Il savait qu'elle craquait toujours lorsqu'il lui jouait ce jeu, et cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle.

-Comptes-tu me laisser entrer William? Demanda-t-elle timidement en regardant le sol.

-Je te laisse l'honneur de passer la première, répondit-il doucement en tournant la poignée de la porte pour que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Ils échangèrent un autre regard et Julia entra sans un mot. Elle sentit alors la main de William se poser dans le milieu de son dos et une agréable décharge électrique la transperça de part en part, comme le bout des doigts de son époux laissait une agréable brûlure sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, l'espace d'un souffle, savourant le doux touché , se souvenant à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point ses tendres attentions et ses gestes d'amour lui avaient manqué. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et elle s'éloigna de lui, s'avançant dans le couloir de leur entrée. Elle voyait encore le matériel traîner tout autour d'eux, il manquait des fenêtres dans la pièce qui devait être leur salle à manger. Sur la gauche, une porte donnait sur le salon, elle y entra sans un mot, remarquant l'immense cheminée, les moulures au plafond, le parquet tout neuf mais encore recouvert par endroit par des tissus pour éviter de l'abîmer. Il y avait un lit sur le sol, un simple matelas et des draps, un oreiller au centre de la pièce.

-Il y a encore beaucoup à faire, lança William derrière elle alors qu'elle laissait glisser ses doigts sur la pierre sombre de la cheminée, je dors ici le temps des travaux.

-Tu as bien avancé, murmura-t-elle sans pour autant le regarder, puis-je aller voir les autres pièces?

-C'est ta maison Julia.

Elle le regarda alors enfin et elle lui sourit simplement avant de passer l'autre porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle déboucha sur la cuisine qui était presque terminée. Il ne manquait que le lustre, la peinture sur les murs et une seconde chaise autour de la table. Elle regarda par la porte vitrée qui donnait dans le jardin arboré, puis, elle continua sa visite, impatiente d'en voir davantage. Elle passa par la salle de bains où se trouvaient simplement un lavabo et un WC mais les murs étaient encore de simples planches de bois qu'il fallait recouvrir de plâtre. Il n'y avait pas encore de baignoire, seuls les tuyaux, le sol n'était pas encore recouvert de carrelage qui reposait dans un coin. Elle vit alors leur chambre de l'autre côté de la maison, la petite pièce qui lui servirait de boudoir tout à côté. Rien n'y était fait pour l'instant, seul le toit se trouvait en place et William s'afférait à y mettre les fenêtres.

-J'ai pensé que nous pourrions mettre le lit en face des fenêtres, dit-il timidement, je sais que la décoration te reviens à toi, mais c'est ce que nous avons à l'hôtel et...j'aime beaucoup. La pièce est tournée vers l'est nous aurions le soleil lorsque nous ne réveillons chaque matin.

-Et chaque matin je suis éblouis, soupira Julia.

-Oui, c'est pour cette raison, acquiesça William ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, chaque matin le soleil caresse ta peau et j'aime le voir se refléter dans tes cheveux défaits. Lorsque tu te réveilles, tu pousse un petit grognement de mécontentement et tu t'approches aussitôt de moi pour mettre ton visage dans ma nuque. J'aime ces instants.

Julia ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle aimait aussi ces instants où elle se réveillait dans ses bras, où le soleil qui l'éblouissait n'était qu'une excuse pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui avouer, pas maintenant, pas à cet instant alors qu'elle essayait de se montrer forte et distante, pas maintenant qu'elle voulait le laisser reconquérir son cœur. Ce cœur qu'il lui avait brisé quelques semaines plus tôt en l'abandonnant, simplement. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses soient si simples pour lui, elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Il ne lui suffirait pas de lui sourire, de lui faire des sous-entendus, de la charmer comme il le faisait pour qu'elle oublie tout, pour qu'elle oublie la peine, le désespoir, la colère et l'incompréhension qu'elle avait connu. Il allait falloir bien plus que son sourire et son doux regard pour qu'elle baisse la garde, pas cette fois.

-Nous n'y sommes pas encore, grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe avant de passer à côté de lui pour quitter la pièce.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, remonter sa jupe et passer par une autre fenêtre qui donnait dans le jardin. Julia y marcha tranquillement, appréciait l'air frais qui caressait les hautes herbes qui entouraient la construction. Elle se dirigea vers le grand arbre en bordure de la propriété et ses doigts glissèrent sur des petite cabanes d'oiseaux. Il y en avait une dizaine, certaines étaient grossières et difformes, mais elle devenaient de plus en plus jolies, jusqu'à la dernière qu'elle prit en main.

-Tu te mets à faire des cabanes à oiseaux maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers William qui la suivait toujours.

-C'était pour m'entraîner et voir mes progrès.

Julia acquiesça simplement et reposa la cabane à côté ds autres avant de se tourner vers lui et d'inspirer profondément. Il la connaissait, il savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon, qu'elle tentait de calmer sa colère, de prendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne l'en blâmait, mais plus que tout autre chose à cet instant, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la couvrir de baisers, et non l'entendre lui faire les reproches qu'il se faisait à lui-même depuis des semaines.

-William, murmura-t-elle, je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, tu...tu sembles aller bien. Ta vue est revenue, je le vois dans ton regard, il est comme avant, doux et tendre et tu as cette petite étincelle lorsque le plonge dans le mien.

-Je peux te voir, j'ai encore des difficulté à voir clair lorsque les objets ou les personnes sont loin, mais ma vue est revenue.

-Mon cœur en revanche ne guérit pas si vite, rétorqua la jeune femme, tu...tu es parti en pleine nuit, pour...pourquoi?

-J'avais besoin d'être seul pour guérir.

-Nous sommes mari et femme William, j'ai juré devant TON Dieu que je prendrai soin de toi, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et c'est toi qui nous as séparé. Toi qui m'a rejeté, sans raison.

-Je t'ai donné mes raisons.

-Eh bien je ne les ai pas accepté figures-toi, grommela la jeune femme.

William ne répondit pas. Elle était en colère, pire que tout, elle était blessée. Il s'en était douté et il s'en voulait, terriblement. Il ignorait lui-aussi pourquoi il agissait de la sorte avec elle, pourquoi il l'avait rejeté. Il n'avait plus été l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Il ne pouvait plus la protéger, l'aimer comme avant, il avait peur d'oublier son visage, son sourire, la couleur si spéciale de ses yeux qui changeait selon son humeur et l'éclairage de la journée. Il avait eu peur de la perdre. Et pour ne pas la perdre, il l'avait rejeté, tout simplement. S'éloigner pour reprendre pieds, l'éloigner pour se reconstruire.

Doucement, William fit un pas vers Julia pour caresser tendrement sa joue. Il la sentit frémir une fois encore et elle voulut s'éloigner aussitôt. Mais il posa son autre main sur sa taille pour la maintenir proche de lui et plonger son regard dans le sien. C'était le moment, cet instant où il devait prendre la parole, la rassurer, lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était face à lui, vulnérable, tout autant qu'il l'était lui-même. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, des centaines et des centaines de mots et pourtant, ils ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il devait parler, il le savait au plus profond de son cœur et c'est comme si celui-ci criait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Mais sa bouche demeurait close, sa gorge sèche. Il vit Julia soupirer profondément et baisser les yeux vers le sol et il inspira profondément. S'il ne parlait pas maintenant, il la perdrait, pour ne bon, et il en mourrait.

-Julia, je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, tu es ma vie. Toute ma vie. Mais je t'ai éloigné de moi, je suis parti pour redevenir l'homme que tu as aimé autrefois. Même si tu me jure n'avoir jamais cessé de m'aimer, moi je me suis détesté. Je me suis détesté de t'avoir fait du mal, de ne pas être en mesure de t'aimer comme tu le mérite, je me suis détesté pour avoir cru que tu m'étais acquise. Rien n'est jamais acquis. Je veux continuer à te courtiser, à tomber amoureux de toi chaque jour un peu plus. Je suis parti pour m'éloigner de toi, pour y voir plus clair, mais il y a toujours ce lien entre nous. Je pourrais me trouver à l'autre bout de la terre que ce la ne changerait rien. Tu es ma première pensée le matin, la dernière le soir. Tu es dans mes nuits, dans chaque décision que je prends. Je pense à toi sans cesse, je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu te trouves, à quoi tu pense. Je t'imagine dans notre lit, à ton bureau à la morgue, sur le sofa à lire, je te vois marcher dans la rue. J'ai toujours su que tu étais là à veiller sur moi, dès le premier jour. J'ai voulu te le faire comprendre, plus que tout au monde j'aurai voulu que tu saches que j'avais tout compris, mais je n'en avait pas le courage. J'ai eu peur de te perdre si tu comprenais que je savais. Je t'ai blessé et j'ai eu peur de te faire fuir, une fois encore. Et jamais je ne supporterai de te faire fuir à nouveau. J'ai besoin de toi, auprès de moi, à veiller sur moi, j'ai besoin de te parler, de te regarder, de te toucher. Et je ne pouvais plus te regarder, je ne pouvais plus voir cette étincelle si spéciale dans tes yeux. Je suis désolé, terriblement désolé, mais je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je devais m'éloigner de toi pour comprendre une fois encore à quel point tu m'es vitale. A quel point je t'aime. J'en avais besoin afin de me reconstruire, et aujourd'hui, si tu veux encore de moi, je te promets que je veillerais sur toi à nouveau, que je t'aimerai comme je l'ai toujours fait, du fond du cœur, de toute mon âme. Comme personne sur cette Terre ne pourrai jamais t'aimer. Personne à part moi Julia. Toi et moi.

Elle resta là, silencieuse, immobile, reprenant son souffle qu'elle avait retenu alors que William avait presque tout dit d'une traite. Jamais il ne s'était montré si ouvert, jamais il n'avait laissé son cœur parler de la sorte. Elle en était touchée, profondément bouleversée. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas lui pardonner? Il avait souffert, toutes ses années par sa faute. Et encore il y a quelques semaines, il avait été celui qui avait souffert. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, même si elle considérait comme son héros, William était un homme, avec ses forces, ses faiblesses, sa pudeur et sa fierté. L'homme de sa vie.

Julia se pinça les lèvres une seconde avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol et en un bond, elle se lova dans ses bras. Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. La paix. Voila ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, la paix d'être à l'endroit où elle devait se trouver, avec lui, à sa place, chez elle. Il était son univers, tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Jamais en d'autre place elle ne s'était sentit aussi en paix et vivante que lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de William, lorsqu'elle sentait ses mains dans son dos et son souffle au-dessus de son oreille. Il resserra les bras autour d'elle pour la tenir encore plus proche. Et un seul mot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Merci, murmura Julia.

Il ne répondit pas, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Et ils restèrent là, enlacés dans leur jardin, laissant la nuit tomber un peu plus et les étoiles apparaître au-dessus de leur tête.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la bâtisse en construction. William n'avait pas voulu lâcher la main de Julia une seule seconde, car il savait qu'en une seule seconde tout pouvait changer, en un battement de cil, en un regard. Il l'attira avec lui dans leur cuisine et il sourit en voyant le panier en osier posé sur la table.

-Il n'était pas là avant, murmura Julia en arrivant à côté de lui.

-Rose a dû le déposer lorsque nous étions dans le jardin.

-Rose? Lança Julia en se figeant sur place.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et il lui sourit tendrement. Dieu, que la regarder lui avait manqué, voir cette petite étincelle de jalousie dans le regard de son épouse le comblait de joie. Il rit doucement et il resserra ses doigts sur les siens un peu plus.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de Rose, c'est une jolie jeune femme je dois l'avouer, mais elle ne m'intéresse en rien.

-Encore une qui aura succombé à ton charme, grommela Julia dans sa barbe.

-Pas le moins du monde chérie, même si elle a admis me trouver charmant, tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'elle, car je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma superbe épouse, et aussi car je ne suis vraiment pas son genre.

-Son genre? Et quel est son genre William? Si elle t'apporte à manger et qu'elle se permet d'entrer comme elle veut chez nous c'est qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour toi.

-De la sympathie,Rose travaille chez nos voisins, des personnes assez insupportables je dois l'avouer et qui ne la considèrent pas autant qu'elle devrait être. Elle est charmante, douce, serviable, drôle, et elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, elle te ressemble un peu.

-Et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter qu'elle fréquente mon époux lorsque je suis absente?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter qu'elle te fréquente lorsque je suis absent. Et je doute qu'elle soit comme ça sachant à quel point je suis fou amoureux de toi.

Julia ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas certaine de suivre le résonnement de William et lorsque celui-ci lui sourit et reprit la parole, elle comprit.

-Rose n'est pas attirée par les hommes, Julia.

-Oh.

Il rit devant l'embarras de son épouse et il se tourna vers le panier pour l'ouvrir et regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Elle a prévu assez à manger pour deux, murmura-t-il sans la regarder, que dirais-tu de rejoindre le salon et que nous mangions là-bas? Je n'ai pas encore installé l'électricité et le salon est la pièce la plus chaleureuse.

-Oui, considérant que tu n'as qu'une chaise à cette table.

-J'en ajouterai une dès demain.

Julia lui sourit et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire quoique soit, elle lui lâcha la main pour prendre le panier et se diriger vers la porte.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt Murdoch, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas léger et aérien.

Il la regarda partir, puis, il la suivit simplement. Ils mirent alors quelques minutes pour allumer des dizaines de bougies tout autour de la pièce avant de prendre place sur un drap posé au sol. Ils sortirent la nourriture et se la partagèrent avant de manger tranquillement. Cela faisait des jours que Julia n'avait plus mangé correctement, et elle apprécia ce repas pour de nombreuses raisons. Son corps semblait enfin ne plus vouloir rejeter tout ce qu'elle avalait, William se trouvait tout près d'elle, elle prenait conscience qu'il était bien redevenu l'homme qu'il avait toujours été. Elle pouvait voir les lueurs des flammes danser dans ses yeux lorsqu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Toute cette soirée était des plus romantique et tous les deux en avaient pleinement conscience. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, et pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, pas encore, alors qu'ils en mourraient d'envie. Ils parlèrent ainsi de tout et de rien, des enquêtes du poste de police, de la jeune femme que William avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt, de l'avancement des travaux.

-Quand comptes-tu revenir au poste? Murmura Julia en posant son verre à la fin du repas.

-Je l'ignore, il y a encore tellement à faire ici.

-William, reprit son épouse en posant sa main sur la sienne, tu es policier, pas charpentier. Même si tu fais des choses merveilleuses ici, ce n'est pas ta place. Tu dois retourner au poste, et si tu as retrouvé la vue, il n'y aucune raison que tu n'y ailles pas. Cela te manque, j'en suis certaine.

-Oui ça me manque, enquêter, venir te voir à la morgue, t'entendre me dire ton rapport d'autopsie, aller questionner les suspects, les questions de George me manquent, et même la voix criarde de l'Inspecteur, dit-il en riant doucement alors qu'elle en fit autant, mais j'ignore si je suis prêt.

-Toujours à douter de toi, hum? Continua-t-elle en caressant tendrement sa joue. Ne doute pas de toi William, tout ira bien. Eh puis, tu me manques aussi. J'aime quand tu viens me rendre visite à la morgue, lorsque je sens ta main caresser mon dos ou ma hanche avant que tu ne la quittes, j'aime ton regard lorsque je te fais mon rapport d'autopsie.

-Je n'ai pas toujours en tête ce que tu me dis, je l'avoue, dit-il en relaçant une mèche de cheveux de Julia derrière son oreille alors qu'elle approcha son visage du sien doucement.

-Crois-tu que je ne le sais pas? Je connais le regard que tu as lorsque tu imagines d'autres choses que le travail, lorsque tu le laisse glisser sur mon corps, lorsque tu le plonges dans le mien, lorsque le désir grandit en toi. Je connais ce regard William, ce regard que tu as, à cet instant précis.

Il ne répondit pas. Il était littéralement hypnotisé par la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui, qui laissait ses doigts glisser entre ses cheveux sombres derrière son oreille. Il la vit humidifier ses lèvres. Il pouvait lire en elle, elle ne demandait que cela, qu'il l'embrasse, enfin. Julia sentait cette délicieuse chaleur en elle, elle voulait qu'il comprenne à quel point elle avait besoin de lui, désespérément. Mais elle savait que William ne ferait pas le premier pas, pas cette fois. Elle pencha alors doucement la tête sur le côté et elle lui accorda un tendre sourire en caressant son nez avec le sien. Ils fermèrent les yeux au même instant, savourant la proximité de leur corps et leur souffle se mêler.

-Tu m'as manqué William, murmura Julia, terriblement manqué.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à articuler, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres douces de Julia se poser sur les siennes, le monde autour de lui cessa de tourner. _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué_ , pensa-t-il en pressant ses lèvres davantage contre les siennes, _oh Julia si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi mon amour._

Elle sentit William l'attirer contre lui, poser sa main sur sa cuisse et toucher du bout des doigts la fine peau de sa nuque. Elle le sentit approfondir leur baiser. Elle sentit sa langue glisser sur ses lèvres pour lui demander la permission de venir goûter la sienne. Julia accepta et elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui lorsqu'il enroula sa langue à la sienne, lorsqu'il se montra entreprenant et audacieux, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle caressa sa joue rugueuse et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire sans briser leur baiser. William n'était plus tout à fait comme avant, et elle aimait encore davantage celui qu'il était devenu, en particulier avec cette petite barbe. Ils se séparèrent un peu, juste assez pour croiser leur regard et reprendre leur souffle. En un regard, ils comprirent. Julia passa ses bras autour du cou de William et doucement, il se leva en la prenant contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation du corps de son époux tout contre elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et son front contre le sien et doucement, pas à pas, il la guida vers le matelas un peu plus loin. Debout tout à coté, ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre une fois encore. Les doigts de William reprirent le chemin de la nuque de son épouse et il les glissa entre ses boucles blondes pour retirer sa barrette en argent. Aussitôt ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Il sourit.

-Tu as coupé tes cheveux, dit-il simplement.

-Je sais que tu les aimes, mais ils devenaient vraiment trop longs. Il n'y a pas une si grande différence.

-Non, en effet, mais tu n'en ai pas moins superbe.

Ils partagèrent un sourire et William l'embrassa une fois encore.

-Je dois avouer que j'aime te voir avec cette barbe, admit Julia en caressant le menton de William, mon "si parfait et toujours impeccable époux" deviendrait un homme sauvage?

-Aimes-tu les hommes sauvages? Rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime William, tu l'as toujours su. Et tu m'as toujours donné ce que j'aimais.

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit simplement, avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Le cœur de Julia explosa dans sa poitrine, il savait parfaitement comment la rendre folle de lui, il savait comment l'aimer et elle savait que cette nuit encore, il l'aimerait de la façon dont elle aimait tant qu'il le fasse.

Les mains de William glissèrent sur son corps, sur ce corps qui l'avait tant manqué et dont il avait rêvé chaque nuit depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Il caressa ses épaules, ses seins, laissant ses pouces titiller ses mamelons qu'il pouvait à peine sentir à travers le tissu. Julia gémit profondément en jouant une fois encore avec la langue de son époux. Il caressa sa cage thoracique,puis son ventre, ses hanches et il lui arracha un timide rire lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Julia pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Il quitta alors sa bouche pour diriger ses baisers dans le cou de son épouse qui glissa ses mains sur son torse et lui ouvrit doucement sa chemise. Il s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau lorsqu'elle fit glisser la chemise sur ses épaules musclées. Une fois le tissu à terre, Julia retira le t-shirt de William coincé dans son pantalon. Elle veilla à caresser avec une extrême lenteur son corps sur le passage de ses mains. William trembla lorsque que le bout des doigts de Julia touchèrent à peine sa peau. Elle s'éloigna alors de lui, juste assez pour garder ses esprits et lui retirer son t-shirt, juste assez pour contempler son corps musclé et parfait, pour voir la respiration saccadée de William qui gardait les yeux fermés, attendant simplement qu'elle ne continue sa douce et exquise torture. Julia se pencha alors vers lui pour déposer un baiser sous l'oreille de son époux tout en remontant ses mais dans son dos, de sa taille à ses omoplates.

-William, soupira-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille, j'aimerai sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Que dis-tu de me retirer ces vêtements?

Il ne répondit pas, souriant simplement dans ses cheveux dont il huma le parfum. Une seconde plus tard, il trouva les boutons de la jupe de son épouse et il les ouvrit rapidement pour laisser le tissu tomber au sol. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque William en fit autant de sa chemise et qu'il couvrit le haut de sa poitrine de baisers. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour savourer la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau, pour apprécier pleinement les petits cercles que sa langue dessinait sur elle. Elle massait son cuir chevelu, sentant la tension monter un peu plus, sentant son corps répondre aux attentions de son époux. Elle sourit en sentant William ouvrir son corset, elle poussa un autre gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'un fois encore il massa ses seins dans ses mains, lorsque ses pouces jouèrent avec les petites boules de chair à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise. Julia s'éloigna de lui quelques centimètres à nouveau. Elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de William et elle descendit ses culottes. Elle le vit baisser les yeux vers elle et déglutir péniblement. Il n'y avait que sa chemise qui séparait sa peau de la sienne, ce simple petit tissu blanc et le pantalon de William qu'elle avait l'intention de retirer dans la seconde. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle vint butter son corps contre celui de William et une main se glissa dans son pantalon. William étouffa un grognement de satisfaction lorsqu'elle prit sa virilité dans la main, si grande et dure alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore nus. Julia le massa quelques instants, voulant le sentir se tendre encore davantage de désir pour elle. Le souffle de William s'accéléra, au même rythme que les pressions de Julia sur son intimité, au rythme auquel il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attirer la jeune femme contre lui, ses mains à nouveau sur ses fesses. Elle sentait cette agréable moiteur entre ses cuisses, elle était prête, prête à se donner à William. Mais Julia savait que le moment n'était pas encore venu, que la tension devait encore montée, afin qu'ils puissent atteindre cette plénitude qu'ils aimaient tant, ensembles. Elle retira alors la main du pantalon de William pour soulever sa chemise, pour la faire passer au-dessus de sa tête, pour croiser le regard empli de désir du jeune homme. Ils se sourirent simplement, et il ouvrit son pantalon qu'il laissa glisser au sol avec son justaucorps. Il posa les mains autour de la taille de son épouse qui se lova tout contre lui aussitôt. Une seconde avant que Julia ne s'enroule tout autour de lui, avant qu'elle ne caresse avec son pubis le sexe de William qui grandissait toujours un peu plus. Ils fermèrent les yeux au même instant, dans un même gémissement, et doucement, William la fit s'allonger sur le matelas. Il resta là, à la tenir dans ses bras simplement, à sentir son corps se presser contre le sien alors qu'il la surplombait. Puis, il embrassa son épaule, le haut de sa poitrine, sa bouche prit le chemin de son sein gauche et il enroula sa langue autour de son mamelon gonflé. Julia se cambra en poussant un autre gémissement rauque. Il enveloppa son autre sein avec sa main, et elle perdit pieds.

-Oh William, gémit-elle.

La bouche de son époux continua sa progression plus bas, toujours plus bas, pour arriver à ses boucles blondes déjà humides. Il la prit par les hanches et doucement, elle écarta les jambes un peu plus. Il la regarda. Cette vue lui avait tellement manqué, Julia s'offrant à lui sans aucune retenue, son corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme saccadé de sa respiration, son intimité si douce, si chaude, rien qu'à lui. William croisa le regard de Julia qui sourit tout en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il lui sourit en retour et sa bouche approcha de sa féminité sans qu'il ne quitte son regard. Ses lèvres la touchèrent, sa langue la caressa. Il vit cette lueur dans son regard, ce regard qu'il aimait tellement. Julia lutta de toutes ses forces, elle voulait continuer à le regarder lui donner du plaisir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant son prénom, en souriant remarquant la toute nouvelle sensation de sentir les poils de la barbe de William sur cet endroit si sensible. Elle aimait ça, elle l'aimait tellement. Elle enfonça ses doigts un peu plus dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir contre elle et elle gémit une fois encore plus fort. _Oh mon Dieu William, ne t'arrêtes pas, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas mon amour_. Il continua à l'embrasser, la caresser, la sucer, la lécher, la mordre tendrement pendant de longues minutes, regardant avec délice et fierté son épouse perdre pieds et lorsque la tension monta encore d'un cran, il embrassa son corps une fois encore, s'allongeant contre elle à nouveau. Il goûta sa langue, il gémit à son tour lorsque la jeune femme massa une fois encore sa virilité à présent si grande qu'il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à exploser. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et elle comprit. Aussitôt, Julia enroula ses jambe autour de ses hanches. Elle donna un coup de rein et il sentit le bout de son pénis caresser sa douceur.

-Mmmmhhh, murmura-t-il en s'apprêtant à s'emparer d'elle.

Pourtant, William n'en fit rien. Il déposa un baiser brûlant dans la nuque de Julia qui lui demandait plus ardemment de la faire sienne.

-Julia, murmura-t-il sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner à peine pour croiser son regard.

Elle resta immobile un instant, incertaine de ce qu'il voulait. Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts et son autre main se posa sur la cuisse de son épouse.

-Je veux...te...

Elle le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres et elle sourit simplement. La regarder. Il voulait la regarder à l'instant où il se glisserait en elle. Elle l'avait compris. Elle l'embrassa alors profondément et lorsque leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau, William la pénétra avec douceur. Ils se sourirent simplement. Il s'enfonça un peu plus, toujours plus jusqu'à l'instant où il ne le pouvait davantage. A ce moment là, ils fermèrent les yeux et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

-Je t'aime Julia, murmura William sur ses lèvres, je t'aime tellement.

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore et William se retira un peu, pour s'emparer d'elle à nouveau. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne d'un seul centimètre, heureuse de le sentir auprès d'elle à nouveau, heureuse d'être à sa place, dans ses bras. William avait une main dans les cheveux de Julia, l'autre sur sa hanche. Ils firent l'amour pendant de longues minutes. Chaque coup de rein les emmenèrent vers un état de plénitude et de bonheur immenses. Ils éclatèrent à l'unisson dans un cri de plaisir, Julia trembla une fois encore contre lui et il se laissa tomber sur son corps. En paix, heureux, ensembles.

* * *

 _à suivre... ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

Une fois leur souffle reprit, ils s'étaient simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre, appréciant cette proximité et cette intimité qu'ils n'avaient plus connu depuis des semaines. Allongés dans leur futur salon, Julia avait fermé les yeux, son visage niché dans la nuque de son époux qui caressait tendrement son dos de haut en bas. Ils étaient restés là, en silence pendant de longues minutes. Puis, ils avaient parlé de leur avenir, des choix qu'ils avaient fait et de ceux qu'ils devaient encore faire. Ils parlèrent simplement à cœur ouvert, sans honte, sans peur. Eh puis doucement, les rires se firent entendre à nouveau, les mots d'amour également. Ils décidèrent qu'il était plus sage d'éteindre les bougies pour la nuit, ils n'en restaient que deux de chaque côté du matelas. Lorsque Julia surplomba William de longues minutes plus tard, assise à califourchon sur lui, il remercia le ciel de lui avoir envoyé une telle femme. Un sourire barra son visage, ses mains redessinèrent les contours de son corps une fois encore. Ils gémirent à l'unisson lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un, et après avoir laissé la passion les gagner à nouveau, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, éteignant les bougies au tout dernier moment, comme pour profiter une toute dernière fois de la nuit de leur retrouvailles.

* * *

Le soleil se levait de l'autre côté de la maison. Le Docteur Ogden était déjà réveillée, comme elle le faisait depuis ces dernières semaines, toujours à l'aube. Mais alors qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de regarder la place vide de William dans leur lit, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en le sachant loin d'elle, ce matin là, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le matelas était bien plus petit que leur lit, elle était presque totalement couchée sur lui, William était là, tout contre elle, la tenant fermement dans ses bras. Elle regardait son visage serein, son torse se soulever au rythme lent de sa respiration. Elle sourit en laissant ses doigts redessiner les contours de ses muscles, son menton, sa joue, sa nuque pour venir déposer un baiser sous son oreille. Une partie d'elle voulait le réveiller, de la plus douce et la plus tendre façon qu'il soit. Et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle voulait continuer de le regarder, pendant des heures. Elle comprenait quelle avait été l'épreuve de William. Jamais elle n'aurait supporté de ne plus pouvoir le regarder, leur amour était plus fort que tout, mais elle voulait se convaincre à chaque instant qu'il était bien réel, et elle ne le pouvait qu'en plongeant son regard dans celui de William.

Julia soupira profondément, puis, doucement elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son époux.

-Je t'aime William, je t'ai aimé le jour où tu es entré dans la morgue pour la première fois, je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire et je le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Elle s'éloigna à peine de lui pour le voir bouger dans son sommeil, mais pourtant, il ne se réveilla pas. Elle décida alors de se lever, elle mourait littéralement de faim, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Julia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire timidement, elle ne s'en étonnait pas après tout, la nuit avait été mouvementée. Ainsi, avec précaution, elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte de William pour se lever. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle allait devoir chercher ses vêtements pour pouvoir s'habiller. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester nue, pas temps que la maison n'était pas totalement terminée. _Après peut être_ , _je suis certaine que William pourrait apprécier de me surprendre nue dans une autre pièce que la salle de bains ou notre chambre_ , pensa-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle le regarda un instant encore, dormant tranquillement, regardant son corps à peine recouvert à la taille par le drap dans lequel ils s'étaient enveloppés. Julia vit alors la chemise de son époux à ses pieds, et elle s'en saisit simplement, la passant sur ses épaules et la boutonnant sur sa poitrine. Le tissu tombait jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses et elle jugea la longueur suffisante pour aller préparer le thé et voir si quelques gâteaux traînaient dans la cuisine. D'un pas léger, elle quitta le salon et elle pénétra dans la pièce éclairée par le soleil entrant par la porte fenêtre donnant dans le jardin. Elle prit la bouilloire et y fit couler de l'eau, souriant largement en voyant que William avait réussi à régler leur problème de plomberie qu'ils avaient eu deux mois plus tôt. Une fois l'eau en route sur le poêle à bois qu'elle avait rapidement pu mettre en route, Julia fouilla une petite armoire dans laquelle elle trouva quelques gâteaux secs et des fruits. Elle croqua à pleine bouche dans une pomme conservée depuis l'automne dernier, puis, elle sortit les gâteaux secs. Elle fit couler l'eau brûlante sur les feuilles séchées, inspirant profondément l'odeur, sentant son estomac se tordre de faim.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, William s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, bien trop subjugué par la vue qu'il avait de la femme qu'il aimait, penchée sur le plan de travail, les yeux fermés, simplement vêtue d'une chemise blanche mettant nettement en valeur ses longues et fines jambes. Il resta là quelques secondes à la contempler, à la regarder porter la tasse d'où s'échappait de la fumée, à ses lèvres. Il la vit boire une gorgée en fermant les yeux, il regarda ses longs et fins doigts danser sur la porcelaine. Puis, elle soupira profondément en regardant par la fenêtre et il reprit son souffle, ne remarquant pas qu'il l'avait retenu toutes ces secondes. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais Julia se tourna doucement vers lui. Comment si elle avait simplement ressenti sa présence. Elle lui sourit, il en fit autant, perdant pieds à cette vue, la trouvant encore plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais été, vêtue simplement de sa chemise, ses cheveux ondulants sur ses épaules, lui souriant tendrement dans la lumière du jour. Tel un automate, il s'avança vers elle, elle posa sa tasse et une seconde plus tard, il glissa sa main dans le dos de Julia pour l'attirer tout contre lui et sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Julia passa ses bras autour de son cou en sentant William approfondir leur baiser. Elle tressaillit en sentant le bout des doigts de son époux sur sa hanche et sa cuisse nue, sous le tissu de la chemise. Elle en profita pour caresser son torse, pour arrêter sa main sur la ceinture de son pantalon, alors qu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

-Bonjour, répondit Julia en penchant la tête sur le côté en souriant, tu veux manger quelque chose? J'ai fait du thé et j'ai sorti quelques gâteaux secs.

-Oui, avec joie, répondit William en souriant, je meurs de faim.

Elle lui sourit simplement et elle s'éloigna de lui pour sortir une seconde tasse du placard presque vide et lui verser de l'eau bouillante et quelques herbes, puis, elle prit plusieurs gâteaux qu'elle posa sur une petite assiette ébréchée. Alors qu'elle s'afférait à préparer leur petit-déjeuner, il se plaça derrière elle, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer contre son torse nu, pour caresser son ventre et plonger son visage dans ses cheveux.

-Julia, murmura-t-il doucement en fermant les yeux, dis-moi que tu n'es pas venue ici que pour cela.

-Pour quoi? Dit-elle sans se retourner. Pour te faire le petit-déjeuner? Tu ne risque rien avec des gâteaux secs et du thé William, dit-elle en riant.

-Pour ça, insista son époux en posant ses mains à plat sur son ventre à peine rebondi, tu ne m'en as pas encore parlé et je n'en peux plus d'attendre que tu le fasses enfin, serais-tu venue même si la situation avait été autre?

-Mais quelle situation William? Lança Julia en se tourna vers lui toujours prisonnière de ses bras.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. _Elle ne le sait pas, elle ne l'a pas remarqué,_ pensa-t-il.

Doucement il caressa sa joue et il sourit simplement avant de reprendre la parole tendrement.

-Julia, je connais ton corps dans les moindres détails, et bien plus encore lorsque j'ai perdu la vue, je connais chaque courbe, chaque courbe, répéta-t-il en caressant son ventre une fois encore, n'as-tu rien remarqué?

Elle fronça les sourcils et doucement elle comprit. Les nausées, les vomissements, le manque d'appétit, la colère, la tristesse, les boutons de sa jupe qu'elle avait eu plus de mal à fermer, son corset qui la comprimait un peu plus. Julia ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti, elle avait simplement le souffle coupé. Elle posa alors une main sur son ventre, sous le tissu où se trouvaient toujours celles de William et il lui sourit de plus belle.

-Je crois que tu devrais allez voir Isaac dès aujourd'hui pour lui demander confirmation, mais pour moi cela ne fait aucun doute. Je le sens, je suis certain de ce qu'il se cache dans ton ventre, juste là...

-Notre...bébé, murmura la jeune femme en un souffle, les symptômes le...oh mon Dieu William, je...suis, je suis...

-Enceinte, termina William en riant, tu portes notre petit miracle Julia.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et en bond, elle se lova tout contre William pour une tendre étreinte.

-Je ne le savais pas, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille, je te jure que je l'ignorais. Je ne suis pas venue pour cela, je suis venue parce que je t'aimais et que tu me manquais. J'espère que tu me crois William.

-Je te crois, répondit-il en s'éloignant à peine pour croiser son regard et caresser sa joue une fois encore, je te crois mon amour.

Ils se sourirent et l'instant d'après, il l'embrassa à nouveau langoureusement. Il sentit Julia s'accrocher désespérément à lui. Doucement, il glissa ses mains sur ses fesses et il la porta contre lui. Elle passa ses jambes sur ses hanches alors que le tissu de la chemise remonta sur son corps, découvrant sa féminité qui butta contre la virilité de William. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de satisfaction en la sentant si proche de lui que son membre se mit déjà à gonfler. Il avait faim, tellement faim, mais il ne voulait plus de nourriture, il la voulait, _elle_. Sans cesser leurs baisers, il se dirigea vers la table où il fit asseoir la jeune femme. Il ne quitta sa bouche que pour déposer de brûlants baisers sur la fine peau de sa nuque et sa poitrine. Il remonta ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir ensuite caresser ses seins sous le tissu. Elle rejeta alors la tête en arrière en souriant et il lui ouvrit la chemise qu'elle portait. Il la lui retira délicatement pour venir l'embrasser avec tendresse alors qu'elle s'allongea sur la table. Il goûta chaque parcelle de sa peau douce et sucrée, la faisant pousser des gémissements de plaisir toujours plus rauques au fur et à mesure qu'il dirigeait ses baisers plus bas. Puis, il ferma les yeux en la sentant le caresser à son tour, lorsqu'elle se redressa pour déposer de tendres baisers sur son torse et dans sa nuque. Elle lui ouvrit le pantalon qui tomba sur le sol, révélant le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il plaça une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Julia dirigea son membre vers son intimité et doucement, elle le fit glisser en elle. Ils poussèrent un gémissement à l'unisson avant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Ils voulaient sentir la peau de l'autre contre la leur, leur corps se mouler à la perfection. William sentit les ongles de Julia s'enfoncer dans son dos alors qu'il la prenait encore et encore, sentant son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, l'entendant gémir son prénom. Elle se trouvait assise sur la table, ses jambes enroulées autour de lui pour la plus passionnée des danses qu'il soit. Ils firent l'amour ainsi, tendrement, passionnément, longuement, sur la table de leur cuisine. Oubliant que le monde continuait de tourner autour d'eux, oubliant tout, si ce n'était leur amour l'un pour l'autre, cet amour qui allait leur donner un petit miracle quelques mois plus tard.

* * *

à suivre...


	18. Chapter 18

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Ils se trouvaient devant la maison à présent achevée. L'hiver avait fait son apparition, et ils avaient été heureux de pouvoir tout terminer avant l'arrivée de la neige et du froid. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses semaines à monter des murs, à ajouter une pièce supplémentaire pour la naissance du bébé, à carreler, peindre, choisir les meubles, mettre les volets, à installer le téléphone et l'électricité, à terminer le porche. Et ce jour là, ils se tenaient simplement souriant devant la maison qu'ils avaient construit, ensemble. Ils venaient d'ajouter un tout petit détail, mais un détail qui signifiait tout. Leur boite aux lettres, sur laquelle se trouvait écrit en lettre courbées de la main de la maîtresse de maison _Monsieur et Madame Murdoch_.

Julia regardait en souriant la bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux, William quant à lui ne quittait pas des yeux celle qui se trouvait debout tout contre lui, et dont il avait passé le bras autour de la taille. Il vit quelques flocons tourbillonner et tomber sur ses boucles blondes. Il regardait son sourire, ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, elle était heureuse, il pouvait le voir, le ressentir. Julia poussa un long soupir de contentement et doucement, il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Et si nous rentrions chez nous Madame Murdoch, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille en caressant du bout des doigts sa nuque.

Il ne vit pas Julia fermer les yeux à cette douce attention et elle acquiesça simplement. Il s'éloigna d'elle juste assez pour croiser son regard et lui sourire tendrement, puis, ils échangèrent un chaste baiser avant que William ne l'attire avec lui vers la maison. Ils montèrent les marches du perron d'un même pas, accordant un regard à la balancelle qu'ils avaient installé, s'imaginant tous les deux partager de tendres soirées enlacés sur cette balancelle dès que l'hiver serait terminé. Puis, Julia sursauta en sentant ses jambes quitter le sol. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à William qui la prit contre lui pour la porter.

-Que fais-tu William? Demanda-t-elle en riant doucement.

-Je vais porter mon épouse pour entrer dans notre maison, comme le veut la tradition. Comme je t'ai porté le jour de notre mariage pour entrer dans la chambre d'hôtel.

-William nous passons le pas de cette porte depuis des mois et nous avons déjà passés des nuits ici, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus charmeuse en caressant le menton de William lui faisant ainsi se souvenir des nuits passionnées qu'ils avaient déjà partagé dans la demeure encore en construction.

-Oui, je le sais, mais c'est différent, cette fois-ci nous sommes chez nous, pour de bon, plus aucune nuit à l'hôtel, plus d'allés et retour, plus de meubles à installer, Rose a mis les draps sur notre lit, et ce soir nous passerons notre première nuit chez Monsieur et Madame Murdoch.

Il lui adressa un tendre sourire et Julia en fit autant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, fais-moi entrer chez nous William, je crains que tu ne pourras pas me tenir dans tes bras encore bien longtemps, dit-elle en riant avant de regarder son ventre nettement bombé.

-Je pourrai vous tenir dans mes bras pendant des heures, répondit William en suivant son regard, n'oublie jamais ça petit bonhomme, papa pourrait te tenir pendant des heures dans ses bras.

-Mais maman devrait aller se soulager dans les tout nouveaux toilettes installés par papa parce que la position est assez inconfortable.

William la regarda à nouveau avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire devant son embarras. Il en fit autant et il ouvrit la porte pour passer l'embrasure sans pour autant quitter le regard de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Une fois la porte passée, il la posa sur le sol et Julia n'hésita pas une seconde pour se lover dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il grogna de contentement en sentant la poitrine de son épouse se presser contre son torse. Il caressa son dos de haut en bas, savourant la sensation de ses doigts sur le tissu de son manteau, sachant que sous ces vêtements, elle ne portait pas de corset. Il sourit doucement sans cesser de l'embrasser, lui seul savait, et cela lui avait valu bien des égarements lorsqu'ils travaillaient. Dès lors qu'elle avait atteint les quatre mois de grossesse, Julia avait refusé de porter un corset, même ceux prévu pour femmes enceintes. William avait accepté, elle avait su le convaincre que c'était pour le bien de l'enfant, mais il avait parfaitement compris qu'il en était aussi pour le confort de son impétueuse et scandaleuse épouse. Et rares avaient été les fois où il n'avait pas apprécié découvrir qu'elle ne portait pas cette pièce de vêtement qui comprimait son corps et laissait des marques rouges sur sa peau si blanche et si parfaite. En pensant à tous ces moments où William avait simplement déshabillé son épouse pour découvrir son corps, la tension se fit plus grande. Il sentit son membre se tendre dans son pantalon. Elle l'avait sentit elle-aussi. Elle quitta sa bouche à bout de souffle et elle la dirigea vers l'oreille de William.

-Rose n'est pas la? Dit-elle en glissant ses mains sur le torse de William.

-Elle reviendra demain avec le reste de ses affaires, je lui ai payé l'hôtel ce soir encore, grommela William en plongeant son visage dans la nuque de son épouse, nous sommes seuls.

-Et si nous allions tester notre lit chéri? Souffla la jeune femme en étouffant un soupir de plaisir.

-Mmmh, l'idée me plait, grommela William en posant ses mains sur les fesses de son épouse qui mordit alors sa nuque, mais le bébé, crois-tu que nous pouvons encore?

Julia s'éloigna de lui à peine pour plonger son regard dans le sien et caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Pour un mois encore, dit-elle en souriant, et puis, tu connais la règle, je dois être au-dessus de toi, souffla-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille en fermant les yeux, c'est moi qui dirige.

-Je ne m'en plains pas, répondit William en riant, j'aime lorsque tu dirige...lorsque tu...enfin...tu.

Il l'entendit rire avant qu'elle ne dépose un baiser sous son oreille.

-Viens avec moi dans notre chambre William, laisse-moi te faire l'amour et lorsque ton enfant sera né, quelques semaines plus tard, je te laisserai diriger nos ébats à nouveau, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux, je serais à toi, toute à toi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui, le laissant dans la frustration la plus totale de la sentir s'éloigner de cette façon. Il croisa son regard emplie de désir et de malice et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement avant de la suivre en souriant jusque dans leur chambre au bout du couloir. A peine la porte fut fermée que les vêtements tombèrent à terre, que les gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre et ils ne cessèrent que de longues minutes plus tard.

William reprit doucement pieds dans la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux, à bout de souffle, pour voir son épouse au-dessus de lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, retenant encore son membre tendu dans sa douceur, sa poitrine nue se soulever au rythme rapide de sa respiration. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, il sourit largement en caressant du bout des doigts sa joue et il la vit fermer les yeux lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans son cou et qu'il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je vous aime Madame Murdoch, murmura-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser, je vous aime tellement, et toi aussi petit bonhomme, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le ventre arrondi de Julia, mes deux trésors.

Il embrassa son épouse qui bascula doucement sur le côté pour se coucher et le libérer. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et ils restèrent là, allongés l'un en face de l'autre, caressant du bout des doigts le ventre de Julia.

-Tu sais William, peut être que notre miracle est une fille.

-Non, c'est un garçon, je peux le sentir.

-Comme tu étais persuadé que j'étais enceinte.

Il acquiesça et Julia lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Moi je suis certaine que c'est une fille.

-Je ne l'aimerai pas moins si c'était le cas, et tu le sais.

-Je le sais, acquiesça la jeune femme, mais tu veux avoir raison, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle en riant.

-J'ai raison, répondit-il avec un sourire de fierté.

-Eh bien, nous verrons Inspecteur.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser longuement avant de reprendre son souffle et la parole sur ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime Monsieur Murdoch, murmura-t-elle pour se serrer tout contre lui et simplement savourer ce moment de paix.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur la ville. La morgue était presque totalement plongée dans le noir, cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Rebecca l'avait quitté. Le silence était alors tombé. Le Docteur Ogden en avait profité pour mettre en route son tourne disque, une valse qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Une valse qui lui rappelait de si bons souvenirs, il y a de nombreuses années. Une valse qu'elle avait partagé avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, avec l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Julia ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il arrivait des soirs comme celui-la où elle se perdait dans ses pensées, où tous les souvenirs douloureux et heureux lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire toute la chance qu'elle avait, ce par quoi elle était passé pour être qui elle était aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas si elle méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait, si ce bonheur était bien le sien, mais une chose était certaine, elle profitait de chaque seconde, de chaque instant, de chaque sourire, chaque baiser, chaque étreinte.

Julia regarda les gouttes de pluie glisser sur la vitre de la morgue derrière laquelle elle se tenait comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses années auparavant. Aujourd'hui elle avait un travail qu'elle aimait, un époux qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, une maison, une famille. Les jours n'étaient pas tous roses, mais elle était heureuse et elle comptait bien profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait. William et elle vivaient heureux avec leur enfant dans leur maison, celle qu'il avait construite pour elle. Rose avait emménagé avec eux pour s'occuper de l'entretien, des repas et du nourrisson. Ils étaient heureux de la compter parmi eux, le temps qu'elle décidait de rester auprès d'eux. Julia l'appréciait, discutant avec elle parfois pendant des heures lorsque William était absent. Tout semblait si parfait.

La jeune femme soupira profondément et elle se détourna de la fenêtre pour accorder un regard vers le parc que William avait construit quelques semaines plus tôt. Un large sourire illumina son visage en voyant l'enfant entouré de coussins et de jouets, qui se tenait sur ses pieds et qui serrait de toutes ses forces les barreaux en bois pour ne pas tomber. La jeune femme croisa son regard bleu, ces deux grands yeux qui plongèrent aussitôt dans les siens. Son cœur se gonfla un peu plus d'amour et un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle avança vers l'enfant qui tendit les bras aussitôt vers elle mais qui tomba sur les fesses, encore instable sur ses petits pieds. Julia ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats et elle se baissa pour le prendre dans les bras. Elle déposa un long baiser dans ses courtes boucles rousses.

-Ne sois pas si impatiente petit ange, murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue, tu marcheras bientôt, mais il faut encore un peu de temps.

Elle déposa un autre baiser sur son front et l'enfant se serra tout contre elle pour poser sa joue sur sa poitrine.

-Et si nous rentrions à la maison, qu'en dis-tu? Allons voir si papa a terminé.

Sans poser l'enfant qui se mit à s'endormir contre elle, Julia rassembla leurs affaires. Elle passa une couverture sur le bébé et elle quitta la morgue, éteignant la lumière sur son passage.

Elle arriva rapidement au poste de police dont elle emprunta le plateau central pour venir donner un petit coup à la porte du bureau de son époux. Aussitôt les trois hommes qui s'y trouvaient se tournèrent vers elle. Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de William qui s'approcha en un bond de sa petite famille.

-Bonsoir Messieurs, lança Julia, en avez-vous encore pour longtemps?

-Nous devons faire une perquisition et...commença William en caressant le dos de l'enfant qui se réveillait dans les bras de sa mère.

-Et Crabtree s'en chargera avec Jackson, coupa Brakenreid, rentrez Murdoch.

-Mais Monsieur...

-C'est un ordre, ils grandissent vite, dit-il en faisant des gestes de la main à l'enfant qui rit aux éclats, profitez de cette soirée avec votre épouse et votre fille. A huit heures demain matin.

William resta silencieux quelques instants. Il mourait d'envie de suivre le conseil de son supérieur, mais il savait qu'il avait encore du travail. Il se tourna vers Julia, elle comprendrait, il le savait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il avait pris sa décision. En un regard, il comprit.

-Bonne soirée Monsieur, dit-il simplement en se tournant vers son supérieur, faites attention George et s'il y a quoique se soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

-Je le ferai Monsieur, au revoir Docteur, à bientôt Molly.

La petite fille lui fit un mouvement de la main et elle fourra son visage dans la nuque de sa mère qui sourit de plus belle.

-Bonne soirée Messieurs et merci de me laisser mon époux pour la soirée.

-Profitez-en bien, lança Brakenreid avec un clin d'œil.

-J'y compte bien, répondit Julia avec un sourire malicieux, et je tâcherai de vous le rendre à l'heure demain matin, si le réveil ne prend pas trop de temps.

Elle vit William rougir doucement et sans ajouter quoique se soit, elle quitta la pièce, suivie quelques secondes plus tard par son époux qui la rejoignit sur le pas de la porte du poste de police.

-Voyons Julia, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, ils vont croire que...que nous...faisons, l'amour le...matin.

-Mais William, rétorqua Julia en riant tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien, nous faisons l'amour le matin et je crois bien savoir que tu aimes ça.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un timide sourire, puis, sans un mot, ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour entrer dans un fiacre et rentrer chez eux. Ils saluèrent Rose, à leur service depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé, et qui s'éclipsa dans sa chambre de l'autre côté de la maison alors qu'ils passèrent à table. Puis, ensemble, ils mirent au lit leur fille âgée de presque un an. Une fois leur enfant au pays des rêves, ils rejoignirent le salon. Ils partagèrent un thé, autour d'une discussion sur leur dernière enquête. Et lorsque la fatigue se fit ressentir, ils regagnèrent la salle de bains pour se préparer pour la nuit. En sortant de son boudoir, simplement vêtue de sa fine chemise de nuit, Julia fut surprise de trouver son époux torse nu au centre de leur chambre. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle vit l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux et les contour de ses muscles.

-William?

Elle ne put prononcer aucun autre mot car il fit les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'elle et il l'attira violemment dans ses bras.

-Julia, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres en penchant la tête sur le côté et respirant rapidement.

-Oui, gémit la jeune femme, tu souhaites me parler de quelque chose?

-Cette nuit, continua-t-il d'une voix grave en caressant du bout des doigt la poitrine de son épouse qui se mordit les lèvres de plaisir en sentant le désir grandir en elle, soit à moi, toute à moi. S'il te plaît.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il la prit contre lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle ne lutta pas, elle se laissa faire simplement, enroulant sa langue autour de celle de son époux, lui signalant qu'elle le voulait tout autant que lui, que cette nuit il était en charge de leurs ébats, qu'elle était toute à lui, qu'elle lui faisait totalement confiance. Elle s'accrocha désespéramment à son cou, poussant un gémissement en sentant le membre de William gonfler contre sa cuisse.

-Je suis à toi William, soupira-t-elle à bout de souffle alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans ses cheveux pour déposer de brûlants baisers dans sa nuque, rien qu'à toi Inspecteur Murdoch, pour toujours. Je l'ai su depuis le jour ou j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois. Je suis à toi William, et tu es a moi, je l'ai su...en un regard.

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et une seconde plus tard, il remonta sa chemise de nuit sur son corps pour la lui retirer. Une fois nue devant lui, il sourit, il ne se lassait jamais de cette vue, son épouse dans son plus simplement appareil, ses cheveux tombant an cascade sur ses épaules, son sourire, et son regard, ce regard qu'il aimait tant. Il sentit Julia poser ses mains sur son torse et caresser ses muscles et il perdit pieds. Il la fit tomber sur le lit, avant de recouvrir son corps avec le sien, avant de lui affliger les plus douces tortures pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour, tendrement, passionnément, longuement, pendant une partie de la nuit, pour qu'ils recommencent au matin alors que le soleil levant illuminait leur chambre. Avant qu'ils ne commencent une nouvelle journée, ensemble.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _merci pour vos reviews :) J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fiction autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

 _Julia R._


End file.
